Shadow Dey 2: A New Dey's Dawn
by dey45
Summary: In part two of the SD trilogy Alex finds himself battling Demons again but Werewolves as well and the new SD must go against a psycho possessed by a demon you know from the 1st but also deals with Alex being a half demon and a reunion like no other.
1. A 25 year old secret

**Shadow Dey 2: A New Dey's Dawn **

By Steven Cooley

**1: A 25 year old secret **

Six years after the events on Manhattan Island Alex and Amy had recreated Shadow Dey just in case of a possible repeat. The new group included Alex and Amy of course then Kristy, Dex, Peter, Frank and a hell of a lot of little recruits that had names but the main six didn't know their names.

"So why again did you create a second Shadow Dey?" Dex asked. "I don't know; this was an insurance policy in case the demons came back," Alex explained reading a magazine. "Ah right and what if they don't?" Dex asked him. "Well then we could go back to our old lives." Alex smiled and went back to his magazine.

Dex blew a raspberry and left. "How childish, man what's with all the questions?" Kristy wondered. "Who knows; its Dex so remember that plays a big factor," Alex jokingly said about his friend. "By the by is that really the reason you created a new Shadow Dey?" Frank popped outta nowhere asking. "Uh, yea pretty much." Alex took a minute to fully think about the question and decided that was good enough. "Ok so where's Amy?" Frank asked the both of them. "She went to go get groceries for some reason." Alex said.

"Hmm well that's odd because I just saw her like ten minutes ago and she didn't mention anything like that. In fact she didn't say anything at all." Frank pondered this. Alex squinted his eyes; there was something fishy going on here so he went to go find out. Alex went to the store to see if Amy was there; she wasn't.

"Where the hell is she?" Alex thought after leaving the store. It was almost midnight and Alex had no idea where his fiancé was so he called Frank. "Hey Frank is Amy there?" Alex asked about to get into his car. "No she's not here yet," Frank replied. "Well call me when she…there she is, gotta go." Alex hung up right before Frank was gonna tell him that she walked in the door.

Alex ran after Amy into the same alleyway that got him involved with Shadow Dey. "Amy wait up! Where are you going?" Alex caught up with her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Amy turned around. "What the fuck?" Alex looked at her. "Hello Mr. Brannigan; how are we tonight?" Alex threw a punch at the fake Amy. The guy just grabbed his arm and through him into a wall to the left. "Ah shit, who the hell are you?" Alex asked breaking his grip.

"I'm the next big thing Mr. Brannigan!" The man roared. Alex started throwing kicks and punches at the strange man. "I'm afraid that won't work!" He knocked Alex to the end of the alleyway.

"Damn this asshole's strong!" Alex said getting up. The man then tore off the disguise. It was terrifying; needless to say Alex was horrified. He roared again. Then he got on all fours and ran for Alex; Alex got ready to fight knowing he stood no chance. A man from above fell in between Alex and the creature; he hit the creature with his gun then shot him in the head.

He fell down and turned back into a human. "What the fuck…" Alex went and kneeled down next to the victim. "Who are you?" He looked up at the guy. "My name is…Jon Willis and I just saved your life Alex." Jon took out a wipe and cleaned his gun. "Why did that thing disguise himself as my fiancé? And why after you shot him did he transform into a human?" Alex had to have these two questions answered.

"Isn't it obvious? They are Werewolves and they can turn into anyone they see." Jon explained very briefly.

"Now come on let's go chances are there are more around somewhere so we need to go back to Shadow Dey headquarters." Jon grabbed Alex's arm and tried to take him back to headquarters. "What I don't believe you!" Alex tore his arm away from Jon. "You truly are like me," Jon said under his breath but loud enough for Alex to hear. "What was that?" Alex grabbed one side of his collar and got all up in his face. "You're like me is all I said; don't you think?" Alex let go in a sort of get away from me way. "Are you crazy? I'm not anything like you." Alex started to walk back to his car.

"Where the hell do you think you're going Alex?" Jon ran after him. "Back to headquarters like you said." Alex kept walking ahead and didn't look at him. "Good I'll go with you," Jon replied. "Like hell you are! Find your own way there." Alex continued walking. "Very well," Jon said with a smile and tipped his hat. Alex got back to his car and headed out for headquarters.

Then to Alex's surprise there was Jon waiting at the door before Alex. "How did you get here before me?" Alex locked his car. "I'm a fast runner," Jon said with light heartedness. "Stop bullshitting me and tell me the truth." Alex demanded. "Roof hopping; it's really good for a cardio exercise," Jon replied. "Why are you lying to me?" Alex grabbed his collar again. "I'm not Alex." Jon grabbed Alex's collar then the door opened.

Both looked as Kristy, Frank and Amy stood looking at them. "What's going on here?" Kristy asked. "Nothing just having a nice conversation," Alex answered. "Who's that?" Frank asked. "No one; he was just leaving." Alex let go of Jon's collar. "Wait Jon," Amy said running out to stop him. "Amy you know him?" Alex looked shocked as she ran to him. "Yes and you should too," Amy replied. "Amy no, he doesn't need to know yet." Jon told her.

"Why not?" Jon just shook his head. "What the hell is going on here?" Alex asked getting in between Amy and Jon. "It's not what you think Alex we're just friends," Amy replied. "Really then what is it you're not telling me exactly?" Alex didn't think she was cheating on him but he really needed to know what they weren't telling him. "Um, well, what we're not telling you is that uh," Amy couldn't finish her sentence. "What we're not telling you is that…I'm your father." Jon finished Amy's sentence. Alex looked back at him then fainted.

**2: The truth comes out **

Later that night Alex awoke in his room on his bed. "What happened?" Then the whole conversation came rushing back to him. So he left the room and went out to the lounge where Kristy, Frank, Amy and Jon were but not Dex. "There you are!" Alex yelled walking in.

"Alex calm down we wanted to tell you but we thought this would happen," Amy explained. "Amy were getting married, we don't keep secrets." Alex walked closer to Jon. "Ok Alex I think we should discuss this in an adult manner." Jon said. Alex just hauled off and punched Jon in the nose. Kristy and Frank ran and pulled Alex away from Jon before he started beating him senseless. "Lemme go! I gotta teach that bastard a lesson about leaving his family for 25 years and then just popping back up!" Alex screamed.

"Alex you gotta keep calm dude he is your father after all even if he disappeared for 25 years," Frank said. "Is that supposed to help?" Alex said calming down. "Yes it was." Amy was next to Jon on the ground trying to stop the bleeding. "I know that wasn't the smartest plan I ever had and it ate away at me every day until I met your lovely Amy and she told me you two were getting married so I had to do something." Jon stood up while pinching his nose to stop the bleeding.

"He's telling the truth Alex we met the day we got engaged when I went around showing everybody." She smiled. "Yea I remember that day very well but why wait till just then to come back into my life?" Alex asked Jon.

"Because I knew I couldn't just pop back up outta the blue I needed a reason and then I met Amy and I had a reason."

Alex ran his right hand through his hair and let out a sigh. "Fine I believe you but that doesn't mean I forgive you," Alex replied solemnly. "I'm not asking you to forgive me right now." Jon offered out his hand. Alex shook it but only to be a good guy. "So what did you talking about in the alleyway?" Alex asked. "Right. You all know that there are demons out there but there are other monsters and creatures trying to take over the world and somehow these other creatures have joined forces with the demons. Like the Werewolves that we met in the alleyway." Jon told them.  
"Damn! Werewolves? Are you serious?" Frank asked. "He is completely serious." Alex defended his father. "Yes it's true and the only way that these two would work together was if someone one was behind controlling them," Jon explained. "Ok well I guess we have no other choice but to believe you," Frank said. "But Werewolves aren't like demons there stronger."Kristy added. "This is true so we need special bullets." Jon pulled out his gun then removed one of his bullets. "We need silver bullets and a hell of a lot of them if were gonna stand a chance of taking them out but luckily one shot will kill them. But the bad news they are very fast and deadly so shoot them quick as you see them." All the rest nodded in agreement. Then Dex walked in.

"What's going on? Who's he?" Dex asked. "This is Jon and he's telling us how to beat the Werewolves that are now running around New York," Amy answered Dex. "Where the hell have you been?" Alex asked. "I was out looking for my contact." Dex joked. "I'm fuckin' serious Dex; you can't just wander off at any time man." Alex replied to his cockiness. "I know I'm sorry," Dex replied but Alex could tell behind his voice was another bit of cockiness.

"Now we need to order in the bullets," Jon said trying to get back to the matter at hand. "I know exactly who to call." Alex smiled. So he called up ex-captain Hanson who was now a gun shop owner. "Hey Hanson, do you think you could order us up a couple hundred boxes of silver bullets?" Alex asked. "Silver bullets? What the hell do you need silver bullets for?" Hanson could not think of what they would need silver bullets for. "You're gonna laugh but we're not just dealing with demons this time, we got Werewolves running around." Hanson started laughing not two seconds after Alex finished.

"See I told ya," Alex said. "I'm sorry but that is harder to believe than the whole demon thing. "Yea I know but please do it," Alex pleaded. "Fine it'll only take me a couple minutes." Hanson ordered 400 cases of silver bullets. "So how are things with Amy?" He asked. The doors bell started ringing and a man came walking in. "One second Alex."

"Hello sir how may I help you?" The man looked up at him then changed into a Werewolf and tore Hanson apart and started eating his carcass. "Oh my God…Hanson," Alex watched this over the cam. Alex shut off the cam and ran out into the main hall. "Fuck!" Alex yelled at the top of his lungs. "Alex what's the matter?" Amy asked standing over him.

Alex held his head in his hands trying to get the image outta his mind. "Gimme your gun Jon," Alex commanded. "Why?" He asked. "Just give me the goddamn gun!" Jon took out the gun and gave it to his son. Alex put it the back of his pants and left. "Where are you going?" Dex asked walking into the room. "Hanson's shop, I'll be back soon." Alex got into his car although everyone told him not to go but they all knew he was headstrong.

Alex finally got to Hanson's shop but from what he could tell it was empty. Alex stepped into the shop and stepped on a piece of glass and the Werewolf heard him then threw the counter at Alex. "Holy shit!" Alex rolled outta the way the counter broke the wall of a building across the street. Alex peeked around the corner to see if he could see the Werewolf which he couldn't. Alex held the gun up so he could shoot the thing if he saw it. "Come out where ever you are." Alex again stepped into the store.

The thing lunged at Alex knocking him into the ground and the gun under his car. "You are here to kill me?" The wolf said howling. "Yea you killed a friend of mine, you fuck!" Alex yelled at the creature. "I am…sorry. This isn't how we usually are." He howled. "What? Then who's doing this?" Alex asked the creature. "His name is…" Then the thing went all rabid. He picked up Alex and threw him into the store.

Alex got up quickly. The Werewolf lunged again but Alex ducked and he broke through the back wall. Alex ran out to grab the gun but he couldn't reach it. "Shit this sucks!" By this time the wolf was back. Alex stuck his legs up to keep the wolf from tearing him limb from limb but a car was about to drive by so he had an idea. Alex angled his legs to the left throwing the wolf in front of the car passing by. "Ha take that you stupid animal!" Alex took this opportunity to get his gun. Luckily he got it this time.

"What the fuck was that?" The guy in the car asked. "That was a Werewolf," Alex said checking his gun for bullets. The two looked as the huge wolf came flying towards them. Alex pointed his gun at the wolf and pulled the trigger and it hit. The wolf turned human as he fell to the ground. "That'll teach you to fuck with me!" Alex screamed at the dead body. He put the gun back into his pants.

"Thanks for the help with the wolf." Alex patted him on the shoulder then left.

Alex got back 30 minutes later.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Amy asked. "I'm sorry Amy but he killed Hanson in front of me and since we didn't have enough ammo for all of us to go I thought I would handle it."Alex explained. "You're so lucky you're not dead," Jon said. "Yea here comes the lecture." Alex rolled his eyes. "Alex if you keep this recklessness up you're gonna get us all killed," Kristy replied. "I know I'm sorry but someone had to do something, I wasn't about to let that bastard get away with killing Hanson." Alex said. "You and I gotta talk Jon." Alex grabbed him then pulled him back to his room. "I just wanna know why fake your own death?" Alex asked him. "Because that truly is the only way outta Shadow Dey, so Devon agreed to help with my death," Jon replied.

"Then why exactly did Devon kill himself?" Alex asked but really thought more about it. "Devon killed himself?" Jon looked around just unable to believe that Devon killed himself. "Maybe he was trying to protect my secret because not even Brinkin knew, so it's possible to make sure Brinkin and everyone thought I was dead he killed himself," Jon said thinking out loud. "That is a possibility it did say that in order for your soul to rest that he himself had to die." Alex thought about the letter. The two left only to find the entire group outside the door. "Back to work people!" Alex commanded.

**3: Downtown Rampage**

The next couple days the group relaxed and waited for their cargo. No one talked about Hanson and Alex wondered why. "You know guys this was the last thing Hanson did before he died the least you could do was show some remorse or pain over the loss of our friend," Alex stated. "Alex's right you guys we should, even if I didn't know him we should." Jon said and everyone agreed with him not Alex though so Alex started to get a little pissed. "What the hell are you doing?" Alex asked. "What are you talking about Alex?" Jon answered his question with another question.

"Are you trying to get control of everyone so you can turn on me?" Alex asked. "No of course not son I was just helping," Jon explained. "Well I didn't ask for your fuckin' help." Alex started walking out but Amy stopped him. "Alex are you ok?" She took his hand and held it to comfort him. "No I'm trying to get to know my dad and it seems that people would rather listen to him than me, you know?" Alex complained. "Just think in a month we'll be married and nothing else will matter," Amy replied with a big smile. "You're right it'll all be over we can retire from Shadow Dey and move to like Michigan!" Alex got all excited about being able to leave Shadow Dey.

"Yup in one month we'll be able to leave to lead a more relaxing life." Amy kissed Alex's hand. "You're the greatest woman a guy could ask for, I love you." Alex kissed her. "Ok Jon I'm sorry about that." Alex apologized but didn't really mean it. "Thanks son I appreciate it," Jon smiled but he too was lying. Then the two gave each other feigned smiles.

As the members started to calm down they all gathered to watch the news to see if anything interesting was happening which, unfortunately it was. "Downtown there have been sightings of strange creatures believed to be the demons that nearly destroyed the city six years ago only bigger," The Anchorman said. "Oh shit." Alex held his head down. "All officers have been called to stop this but it really doesn't look like it's doing any good. Shadow Dey if you're watching please help us," The other Anchorman said.

Alex popped his knuckles. "Ok people let's get going, we have a town to save…again." Alex strapped his holster on and fitted his guns with the silver bullets as did everyone else. "So what's your plan Alex?" Dex asked. "Um I don't really have one. My strategy however is to dodge and shoot." Dex looked a little displeased. "Do you think I ever had a plan at first when I got into a fight? Hell no, I didn't," Alex said. "We're just gonna have to trust each other and the cops to win this battle." Dex nodded then went and grabbed his gun.

They got all packed up and got into their helicopters which were given to them by the city.

By the time they got down there the streets were littered with cop bodies. "Oh my God, this is horrible." Kristy said. "That is true Kristy," Frank said and held her close. Frank let out a little laugh. "You pig!" She screamed and hit him. "What I'm trying to be a gentle man," Frank replied. "Sure you are." Kristy looked over the side of the copter again. They landed partially on some police but they couldn't find anywhere else to go.

They couldn't find any of the Werewolves but they did see demons. "What the hell we have to deal with both?" Alex said jumping up and down on the ground. "I told the Werewolves and demons joined forces due to an unknown force," Jon reminded Alex. "Right but damn it why couldn't they wait till me and Amy got married?" Alex asked. "I don't know maybe they don't want you two to get married." Jon said kinda jokingly but Alex looked at him really pissed. "Sorry didn't mean it," Jon apologized and actually meant it.

All of a sudden they heard a giant explosion. They ran to the sound and found a building crumbling. It was the police so they ran up there to talk to them. "What are you guys doing?" Alex asked. "Were trying to kill the demons unlike some people," The leader said in a cocky voice Alex remembered. "Gate is that you?" Gate turned around to face him. "Yes it is Alex very good job identifying me," Gate said and smiled. "Were there people in there?" Alex asked. "I told them to get out but you know people there so fucking stubborn." Alex looked at him in horror. "What the fuck man you're a goddamn police officer. Why would you do something like this?" Alex asked and grabbed him by the collar and pushed him into the rubble.

"I told them to get out but they wouldn't and there were five or six of those things in there I had no other choice." Gate knocked Alex's hand off of him. "You know that prolly didn't kill them," Alex replied. "What do you mean?" Gate asked. "Well those things aren't demons Gate; they're Werewolves." Alex walked back to the group. "Please you have gotta be shitting me?" He and the rest of his stupid group started laughing. "What the fuck's so funny?" Alex asked. "It's the truth," Frank said. "Shut up fuck face." Gate turned around to start packing up. "Fuck face? What kinda stupid insult is that?" Frank asked. "I don't know but Gate's just a little bitch anyway let's leave them to their stupid antics," Alex said.

Gate's group was packing up when outta the rubble popped the Werewolves. "What the fuck?" Gate lifted up his gun. "Open fire!" The firing made Shadow Dey turn around to see what was happening. After a long fire fight they lowered their weapons and the wolves were still there. "Why the fuck won't you die?" Gate yelled. The Werewolves started to charge them tearing them limb from limb wherever you were that night you could hear the bloodcurdling screams.

Gate Ran away but was chased by another wolf; Alex ran up and shot it. It went back to being human, Gate was shocked. "How come you can kill it?" Gate asked him. "Because they're Werewolves God you're so fucking stupid!" Alex yelled and started shooting all the Werewolves, all of which turned back to normal. "Teach me how to kill them," Gate said. A Werewolf jumped outta a nearby building and grabbed Gate then ran off.

"Gate!" Alex yelled and ran after him and the Werewolf and shooting periodically but not too much because Alex was afraid of hitting Gate. The rest of the team were about to run after Alex and Gate but seven more Werewolves popped out so they had to contend with them. Alex turned around to run back to him but Amy signaled him to go on.

The Werewolf with Gate now stood atop a building and started howling. After the howling stopped the wolf tore Gate in two. "Jesus, no!" Alex screamed. The wolf then threw the pieces at Alex. Alex jumped outta the way but still got blood all over himself. Alex unloaded his entire gun on the Werewolf. The wolf fell back away from the street, Alex wall jumped onto the roof to find the Werewolf. "Ya know you and your kind are really starting to piss me off!" Alex screamed.

"It's not our faults it's our master's fault." He howled. "Who's your master?" Alex asked him. "Wouldn't you like to know," The Werewolf cackled. "Ok…fuck you!" Alex pulled out his other gun and shot the wolf. "How that silver taste?" As the wolf whimpered but didn't revert. "The fuck?" Alex looked at him as he held his leg. The wolf stood and pounced on Alex who was still trying to figure out what happened. Alex tried punching the wolf in the chest but his coat was far too strong. "You…motherfucker!" Alex barely got out before almost passing out from the wolf crushing his chest. "Hey shit face!" Jonathan yelled from behind with a sawed off shotgun. "Eat this." He fired the gun knocking the wolf off the building.

Alex took several deep breaths before getting up. "I had that under control," Alex said smugly. Jonathan laughed a little. "You're welcome," He said while picking up Alex's gun. "Thank you for helping though." Alex took the gun and holstered it. The two jumped off the building to join the others.

"Ok I wanna know why he didn't revert when I shot him," Alex demanded. "Well Alex I believe he to be the leader of the Werewolves besides the one controlling them," Jonathan answered. "That would seem to make sense." Alex nodded and looked around. "Where are all the others?" Alex asked. "The other Werewolves ran off when you guys were up there," Frank said. "Hey have you guys seen Dex?" Amy asked when she finished counting to see if everyone was there. "Last time I saw him he was near the end of the block fighting a wolf," Kristy said. "Shit we gotta find him," Amy told them.

"True but two problems: one, how will we find him and two, will he still be alive," One of the recruits replied. "Shit he's right everyone split into groups of five or six and take a different road or alleyway got that?" Alex asked the ones in the back. Everyone nodded and got into their little groups and split up. Alex, Amy, Jon, Frank, Kristy and Peter all head to where the area where the Werewolves retreated. The further down they went they still found nothing and no one. "Dex! Come on out Dex its ok!" Amy and Kristy yelled. "Where could he have gone?" Alex asked Jon. "Uh, I dunno he could be anywhere." Jon looked around.

Half a second later a very large tower entwined in darkness and brutal looking thorns started to break through the concrete in front of the six. They had to run because they didn't want to fall through the cracks until it finally stopped. The sky even though it was dawn it was black and the air seemed thick like tapioca. "What the hell is this?" Kristy asked. "It looks like a rather large castle that came outta the ground," Frank answered. Kristy looked at him pissed then started punching his arm.

"Uh guys the giant window is opening," Peter spoke finally. Peter hadn't spoken the entire time since he joined Shadow Dey. They all looked up and were at a loss of words to who appeared. "My Werewolves and demons come and take these six prisoners!" Dex yelled from the window.

**4: A demon among us **

An uncountable amount of Werewolves and demons appeared surrounding the six friends they all drew their weapons but dropped them knowing they stood no chance. The creatures pushed the six inside of the enormous tower where they were greeted by Dex and two others the group had never seen. "Hello friends how are we this fine dark evening?" Dex said sarcastically. "What the fuck's going on Dex?" Alex asked him.

"I'm exacting my revenge you asshole!" Dex yelled at them but was pointing at Alex. "We didn't do anything to you!" Amy yelled back. "Oh yes you did!" Dex walked towards them. "You killed my brother who was my mentor and my only family so now you shit heads must all pay!" Alex and Amy looked at each other; they had no idea who he was talking about. "Who's your brother?" Jon asked. "Who the fuck are you? Oh yea you're the new guy," Dex asked and answered. "Who is he Dex?" Alex asked as calmly as possible. "My brother was…Devon." Alex and Amy were absolutely shocked. Jon dropped to the floor because he hadn't known about Devon's death and Devon was like a younger brother to him. "I knew I had heard your last name before but I couldn't remember where," Alex said. Amy helped Jon up.

"That's nice you can't remember your supposed friends last name." Dex retorted. "He was my friend and I was so pissed that I couldn't stop him from trying to beat Brinkin!" Alex screamed. "Whatever take them down to the dungeon and do what you guys do best," Dex cackled. "Dex! Dex…you'll regret this, Dex!" Alex yelled at him trying to get away from the two new guys. "Stop struggling or we can kick your ass all the way down to the dungeon," The one with long black hair covering his face said and slugged Alex in the gut really hard.

Alex fell to the ground and tripped the guy then ran towards Dex. Dex stuck out his hand and used some sorta magic knocking him back to the group. Alex groaned while being pulled to his feet. Amy ran up behind him to see if he was alright. "Alex are you alright?" She asked; when he turned around she gave him a big hug. "Yea I'll be fine," He replied. The group was then forced down into the castles dungeon where they were chained up in a circular room. They could each see one another so they wondered what was gonna happen.

Then a very large man carrying a very large whip came into the room. "Hello my pretties," The man said. "My name is Reginald D. Redrum," Reginald told them. "And I will be your torturer today." Alex spit at him hitting his big toe. "Well aren't you a feisty one." Reginald walked over to Alex and hit him in the gut then punched him repeatedly in the face. Alex with his shackles lumped to the right spitting out the blood. "Now who's next?" The others looked at Alex. "Reginald…you fuck I wasn't through," Alex weakly said. Reginald laughed a little and helped Alex up. "I like you kid, too bad I have to fuck you up." Reginald took out some brass knuckles. Reginald hit him once. "Gaah…fuck you!" He was about to do it again when Jon yelled, "Hey come pick on someone your own size!" Alex tried to look up. "No dad!"

Reginald walked over and punched him really hard in the face. Jon got knocked out with just that one hit. "Jon!" They all yelled. Alex held his head down and could feel the rage rising up inside. "Now how about this pretty little number," He walked to Kristy. "No me instead, you mutherfucker!" Frank said. "Alright kid if that's what you want," He walked over to Frank. Kristy and Amy were yelling at Alex trying to get him to look up.

Reginald took outta knife and waved it around his face then cut his face in several different places. "Squeal piggy!"Reginald yelled. "Alex please do something!" Kristy and Amy both yelled. Reginald then lowered the knife and jammed it into his stomach. "Ahh God it hurts so bad!" Frank yelled.

Reginald laughed. When he turned he found Alex was missing. "What the fuck?" Then he turned around again and Alex was standing there. Alex looked up and Reginald saw that his eyes were pure red. "Hello mutherfucker," Alex said and cracked his neck. Reginald tried to punch him but Alex grabbed his hand. Alex wiggled his finger in Reginald's face. Alex then broke his arm. Reginald screamed then stumbled backwards. Reginald tried to run towards the door but Alex was there when he turned to run towards it. "You're a fuckin' demon man!" Alex laughed at him. Alex walked towards him but Reginald tripped and fell on his ass. "I got to tell you something," Alex leaned in forward to whisper something in his ear. "Squeal piggy."

Reginald's eyes opened way past the normal. Alex punched right through is stomach and out his back. Alex tore off Reginald's shirt and tore bits off so he could bandage up Frank. Which was the first thing he did then he freed everyone. "Oh my God Alex what the hell just happened?" Everyone but Jon looked at Alex as if to ask the same exact thing. "I don't know but I think he may have been partially right I think I may possess demonic powers; I never understood what that power was until Reginald said it," Alex explained. Alex looked at his arm which was dripping blood; all the others looked between Alex's arm and Reginald.

The group tried to wake Jon but it took a while to awaken the oldest member. "What happened?" Jon asked. The entire group let out a sigh of relief at the question. Alex kneeled down helping his old man up and giving him a very long deserved hug. "I was so worried Jon, uh, dad." Alex rubbed his blood stained arm on his shirt. "I hate to break up this up but we gotta…leave," Frank's voice was very shallow and he kept taking deep, broken gasps. "Ok how we gonna get outta here?" Alex thought and even checked Reginald for keys but found nothing. "Screw it," Alex said. He stood up and walked to the door and punched it open. "Shit that hurt," Alex groaned pulling his arm back. "Come on let's go!" The group ran out but Kristy helped Frank by being his crutch. "Were gonna have to find the artillery if we stand half a chance of getting out of here," Amy said. Alex agreed and said he'd go on ahead to find it. "Wait Alex, I love you." Amy grabbed his arm as he started to leave and kissed him. After the kiss the two smiled. "I love you too." Alex left after that.

"I hope he hurry's up," Frank said still in a shallow tone. "Why did you take the hit for me?" Kristy asked. "It's simple Kristy…I love you," Frank said looking at her with his now droopy eyes. Kristy grabbed his face and gave him a big kiss nearly knocking him off his feet. "Wow that was amazing," Frank chuckled. "Thank you Frank for everything; just know if we don't make it out I love you too." She then hugged him. Peter was on the verge of tears. "Oh my God you guys, you're gonna make me cry," Peter rubbed his eyes. "We'll make it out alive I promise." Peter hugged all of them including Jon.

"Hey what the fuck is going on here?" One of the Werewolf soldiers said then ran towards them. He was stopped in his tracks by Alex wielding a very large glimmering sword. He sheathed it and ran with a big satchel swung at his side. "Here take your pick," Alex undid it and let them choose their weapons. After all that was done the group headed to the stairs. After getting to the floor above the dungeon they were greeted by a large number of demons and Werewolves. "Alright guys you ready?" Alex asked; they all nodded. Alex smiled and started swinging his blade around cutting a straight path to the doorway while the others contended with the ones on the side. After finishing his path he pulled out his gun which was a sawed-off shotgun and started pumping the creatures full of lead. "This is payback mutherfuckers!" Alex yelled. He jumped into the middle of one of the side groups and started killing all of them, laughing the entire time.

The others looked at their friend and couldn't believe this…he really was part demon. "Jon why is Alex part demon?" Amy asked Jon who was using Amy as a crutch. Jon looked down unable to tell them. "Jon what is it?" Amy asked. "He's this way because…his real mother was a demon," Jon answered the group was completely startled by the answer. "Then who was the woman pretending to be his mother?" Kristy asked because Amy was unable to. "She was my sister; I asked her to look after him because at the time I wasn't able to and I asked her never to tell him of his real mother and father as well as destiny." Jon rubbed his forehead and realized what he had done to his son.

Alex stopped and noticed one was trying to get away. "Where the fuck are you going?" Alex walked over to the Werewolf. "Master…must be protected," The wolf said softly. Alex let out a short, quiet chuckle. "Fuck your master." Alex was about to thrust his blade into the creature when Amy yelled, "You can't kill him he's unarmed on the ground!" Peter took Jon from him so Amy could go over to him. "So he wouldn't show any sympathy for us why should I show him any?" Alex asked almost growling. "Because you're not like them, you're not a complete demon, you can control yourself." Amy walked over and wrapped her arms around him. Alex sighed and held her close dropping his sword. "I'm sorry, you're right," Alex replied. The Werewolf got up quickly and just about to pounce on them, Alex shot him in the face knocking him into the back wall. "But now I can shoot him," He said and smiled at her. She smiled back and the team headed out.

As they went further up they noticed something odd that there weren't any demons or Werewolves. That was until they got to the ground floor there waiting was Dex and the other two lackey's of his. "I may not have introduced them before but this is Keith, demon swordsman extraordinaire, and this Kelly, the demon gunslinger extraordinaire," Dex introduced the two. "Well now that we know each other…you can kill these six!" Dex yelled then pointed his finger at them. Alex blocked Keith and barley dodged Kelly's almost infallible aim. "Run guys!" Alex turned back around to deal with the two. They group ran but were stopped by Dex. "We can settle this without violence Dex," Jon said to him. "No we can't you all must die!" Dex pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Kristy. At that very moment another group of people who were wearing black coats bust down the door. "What the fuck is this?" The leading one kicked the gun outta Dex's hand and started beating on him.

Alex glanced at the group leading Shadow Dey out. He was unable to go after them because he had to deal with Keith and Kelly who weren't giving up any time soon. Alex finally got a little break in between the barrage of attacks from both and got Keith's sword stuck in Kelly's gun causing an explosion blowing the two away. They weren't dead but unconscious so Alex ran after the others. "Hey wait where are you taking them?" Alex caught up with them and the group was being put into a black van; three men restrained Alex from getting to the van. "Get the fuck off me!" Alex yelled and used his demon strength to knock them away. Then another wave came to stop Alex but these guys had stun-guns. They were about to shoot when a demons appeared and killed the guys but didn't attack Alex or the others. "What the hell just happened?" Alex reverted back to human. Then the demons came after them. Alex quickly killed them.

The guys in black coats told him to get into the black van this time. After the leader got back the entire group left. "Who are you guys?"

**5: The Alters **

"We are the unknown and the known, we are the first of the slayers and the last you guys are just a side note on the slaying scale but we are the ultimate…the Alters," The leader said. "Well if you're so goddamn big why haven't we ever heard of you?" Alex asked in a very harsh tone. "Because we remain outta the public eye and battle the demons under the coat of the blackness but with the demons and Werewolves joined we can't take them down by ourselves and the same goes for you," He said. "So you want us to join forces but why now? Why didn't you help us during the Brinkin war?" Alex asked. "That wasn't our battle or the city's but for some reason the city helped you guys, I know we wouldn't have." Alex lost it and lunged at him. The guy was able to get a hold of Alex and keep him at a distance that was when he realized that his eyes were red. "Wait what the fuck are you?" Alex blinked away his red eyes. "What do you care?" Alex asked looking away from him. "Oh fuck me sideways! You're a fuckin' half demon aren't you?" The leader pulled out his gun and aimed at Alex but at the same time so did Alex. "Shoot mutherfucker I dare you!"

Alex had his left arm up to rest the shotgun on while aiming. He lowered the gun and started laughing. "I like you kid, my names Axel Fullerton and you are?" Axel extended his left arm to shake Alex's hand. "I'm Alex and these are my friends Frank, Kristy and Peter and this is my fiancée Amy and my father Jonathan," Alex introduced them all. "Well hello all I had you going with the kinda conceited and arrogant thing right?" Axel laughed. Alex shook Axel's hand. "How did you come up with your name The Alters?" Jon asked. "Because we have the power to alter the fate of the world like you only different," The Driver said. "Oh this is Brock he is my right hand man and driver," Brock waved his hands. "Ok well what do you mean different?" Axel rubbed his hands together. "Well were different in one perspective: who do you think battled the demons before Shadow Dey? That is the only thing we've been battling the demons hundreds of years before you," Axel said.

The others looked at each other. "We had a member who went rouge awhile ago you saw him back there, Keith was our best member but somehow Dex got to him we're still unsure how but we're trying to figure that out." Axel showed them a picture of him and Keith; arms around each other's shoulders and smiling. They couldn't believe that was Keith. "What the fuck is that?" Brock yelled and made a quick hard stop. In front of the first van was Dex in a black cloak and a glowing right hand. Brock shot through the passenger's window but he disappeared when the bullet shot. "What the fuck's going on up there Brock?" Axel asked. "It's Dex he just disappeared though, so we need to get out of here right now." Brock took off really fast. After taking off the heard something hit the top of the van. "What was that?" Amy asked.

Whatever it was was cutting a hole in the roof. Alex pulled out his shotgun and shot at it. But it came back and this time just punched through the roof. "Dexter I'm gonna kill you!" Alex jumped through the roof to attack Dex. He disappeared. Dex appeared over near the second of the 12 vans. Dex took his read claw and drove the claw through the windshield and pulled Ashleigh the driver out of the car and crushed her face then threw her lifeless body on the high way. "What the hell Dex?" Alex yelled from the roof of the first van. Dex took the wheel and slammed the gas ramming the first van with the second van. Alex went flying on to the second vans roof. Dex put a spell on the gas which kept the van going while he went after Alex.

"Well looks like we meet again Alex Brannigan, this will be the last time though," Dex let out a cackling laugh that Alex swore he heard before. Alex drew his blade but it started to transform into the blade he once had. "Traul, how did you get it back?" Dex asked as the blade turned into Traul but it was the complete version so it was Evolution. "Come on Dex, hit me; I dare you!" Alex yelled swinging the blade down but he disappeared at the last second. He reappeared behind Alex knocking him off the van but he had got a hold of the side of the van. "You weren't as easy to kill last time," Dex said and yet again let out that laugh. "What do you mean last-," Alex was about to finish his sentence but figured out what he was talking about. "Brinkin, how did you get out of the Hell Gate?" Dex laughed. "You got that quicker than I thought you would!"

Dex laughed again. Alex pulled himself up. "Ok motherfucker I'm gonna put you back into the Hell Gate!" Dex let out a very long laugh. "Don't make me laugh kid," Dex lunged forward with his claw and swung down; Alex barely blocked it. Stepping backwards Alex regained his footing and thrust his blade towards Dex. The tip of Traul was stopped by Dex's pointer finger of his claw. "How the hell did you do that?" Alex pulled Traul back. "I'm amazing Alex you should that by now!" Dex lunged towards him but disappeared right as he was going to strike Alex. "Where are you? You're a fucking chicken!" Alex yelled but soon found himself surrounded by demons. Alex let his demon side take over and like last time they stopped their attack. "What the fuck did you do?" Alex closed his eyes and smiled. "You know how I did it Brink," Alex said.

Dex's face lacked any color and his jaw almost hit the bottom of his body. "…Harbinger?" Alex now opened his eyes. "You got that quicker than I thought you would." Alex ran forward, blade pointed toward him and Dex disappeared but this time he didn't reappear. "Run like you always do, you chicken!" Alex yelled and let out a big laugh. Alex then returned to normality and took control of that van.

He followed the first van until they came to run down old warehouse. "Wow this is your base of operations?" Alex asked stepping out of the van. "Looks are deceiving my friend," Axel reminded Alex. He then walked up to it and typed in a code and with that the old warehouse gave way for a magnificent looking building. "Oh my God that was awesome!" Peter said to Alex, Amy, Jon, Frank and Kristy. "Welcome to the Alters of New York," Axel said. The group entered followed Axel and Brock up the steep steps.

**6: Truth of truths **

"Damn there are a helluva lotta steps," Frank started complaining. "Don't worry were almost to the top when we get there Brock will take you to infirmary and we can fix you up." Brock nodded his big head. "I'm going with Frank," Kristy firmly stated. "Ok but why?" Axel couldn't help but ask. "Because he risked his life for me; therefore I'm sticking at his side until this is all over." Amy thought about all that's happened since she met Alex and realized that that's what she was gonna do for him. Amy grabbed Alex's hand; Alex looked at her and smiled.

"Ok then this is where we part ways." Brock took Frank and Kristy away from the group. "Dad, aren't you going to go?" Jon shook his head. "I'm sticking with my kid," Jon winked at him. Alex smiled and so did Amy (who was so happy that they were getting along at last). "Now my friends I have to tell you of what is really going on," Axel walked into a large room with a digital globe. "Holy shit, look at that!" Alex said to Jon. "I know it's amazing," He answered. "As you might already know, Alex is a half demon and being one opened up his half demon side for use," Axel said then continued, "And so now some demon occupies it and I have an idea who." Axel went over to a computer and started tying something and up popped an image of a half demon.

"No he can't be his demon side…" Jon said and looked back and forth between Alex and the screen. All of the other three looked at Alex who stepped up closer to the screen. "Oh my God that can't be…" Alex closed his eyes and realized it was true. Up on the screen was a picture of Robert Halgrid aka Harbinger. "That's right guys your fearless leader is Harbinger and Dex's half demon is…Brinkin and he wants revenge but his revenge is to take over the human world and most likely he's being backed by Grith and they-," Alex interrupted, "Who the hell is Grith?" Axel turned to them and they all had the same puzzled look as Alex. "You don't know Grith?" Axel asked they all shook their heads so he pulled out a book and turned to page 3345 (it's a very long book).

"This is him," Axel pointed to a man with barely any hair and a white lab coat with his arm around Brinkin (they knew because of the caption below the picture). "Holy shit this Grith… created Brinkin but how is that possible?" Peter asked. "A negotiator with the right stuff can pull demon parts outta the Hell Gate and piece them together to create a demon of which only he can control but Grith had a problem and that was he was a human so in a crazed frenzy he infused himself with demon parts," Axel explanation continued, "We then forced him into the Hell Gate but that unfortunately wasn't good enough. He returned two years after that with a fiery fury and a vendetta greater than any ever seen," Axel closed the book and returned it to its place on the shelf. "The reason he's coming after you is because Harbinger was the only person to stand up to Grith, Brinkin and Linkin but being the strongest half demon couldn't help stop them-," Brock, Frank and Kristy came into the room to join the conversation- "From nearly destroying the world, thus the creation of the Alters and Shadow Dey," Axel finished taking a drink of water.

"Uh, could you repeat the conversation?" Frank asked and Axel nearly choked on his water and threw a nasty look at Frank. Everyone else started laughing. "You'll just have to read the book," Axel replied. "Come on I'll tell it to ya," Alex said leading Frank out of the room.

"We have to talk about Alex guys because he's way too strong to be a half demon," Axel said folding his arms behind his back. The others looked at Jon who was looking down. Axel cleared his throat and looked sternly at Jon. "Come on Jon we need to know," Axel spoke softly but demanded. "Ok Alex's demon power is so great that he could destroy the planet if he wanted," Jon spoke even softer then Axel.

"Shit that's not good," Brock spoke up. "No it isn't if Harbinger were to overpower Alex in his mind we'd all be doomed there'd be absolutely no hope for mankind if that were to happen," Jon said. "But isn't Harbinger a good demon?" Kristy asked because that's what she had been told. "Yea but he's a demon none the less," Axel replied in monotone.

"I know Alex is strong enough to hold his own in his mind!" Amy yelled. The others were taken aback they didn't expect that and neither did Alex who heard and came running in. "What happened?" He obviously didn't hear what she said but heard her yell. "Nothing Alex just some disagreement on something," Brock said.

"What was it?" Alex wanted to know.

"Uh, well it's about you and your inner demon, Harbinger," Axel said with a nervous tone. He was afraid they would awaken his inner powers since Alex hadn't fully awakened it so if they did that they all could die. "Well what about it?" Alex wasn't catching on. "Jon had said that you have the power to either save or destroy the world," Amy said this time.

Alex looked at Jon with a puzzled look and then said, "How can that be, Harbinger is a good demon. Isn't he?" He asked the same question as Kristy and she kinda laughed but stifled it when they all looked at her. "Well yes but he's still a demon and they all have their dark side." Jon got up and walked over to his son to try and offer reassurance. "What the hell am I fighting for then if I'm capable of total destruction?" Alex asked and stormed off.

"Alex, honey wait!" Amy started to run after him. "No Amy we gotta let him be alone now." Jon held her back

Alex went out on the balcony and considered throwing himself off it. "I can't believe this after all of this…just the thought that I could be the one to destroy it all…" Then he went back to thinking of throwing himself off. "I'm not gonna leave Amy all by herself in this by killing myself…shit this sucks," Alex remarked to himself. Alex's rage then started to intensify and the balcony started to shake. Alex grabbed a hold of his head to try and stop the rage. "God help me!"Alex screamed at the top of his lungs

The entire group ran out to see what was going on; Axel and Brock held everyone else back as Alex changed. Suddenly Alex stopped screaming and turned towards them.

"What happened?" Alex spoke but he had a very gravelly voice. "Alex are you ok?" Alex clutched his head again.

"God, No!" Alex lowered his hands and for the minute seemed like he was back to normal but he was far from it. "Alex come here," Amy said wrapping her arms around him. "Why is this happening to me?" Alex spoke finally. Jon stepped forward to speak to his son. "It's my fault Alex, you're real mother was a half demon," Jon revealed to Alex. "What? You lied to me about my mother too!" Alex exploded (not literally but his anger blew up) and finally his powers had been awakened.

His hands then started glow with raw energy. "Everybody get back!" Axel yelled and pushed them back into the building. Alex stuck his arms out to the side and released the energy in a blast but the energy hadn't built up enough so they didn't go far before blowing up.

That then blew up the sides of the balcony thus making the balcony start slipping backwards. "Shit…what am I gonna do?" Alex realized he had no choice; he had to fall with it. He knew what would happen if he jumped back up there he would be attacked by the Alters. "Goodbye Amy!" He yelled and jumped off the slipping balcony and into the water below.

"Alex no, don't!" Amy ran to the edge of the balcony and saw Alex as he hit the water followed by the balcony. "Goddamn it Axel, look what you did you didn't have to tell him what I was screaming about!" Amy pushed him out of the way. "I wanted to see if we could make those powers awaken; besides its Jon's fault what he said was what pushed him to increase his rage!" All of them went back inside. Amy grabbed her jacket and started to leave. "Where are you going?" Axel walked in front of her. "To go find him…now get out of my way," Amy replied in a dark voice.

"Are you out of your mind?" Axel said.

"No are you?"

"I'm not the one going out where the demons and Werewolves are running rampant!" Axel yelled.


	2. The Truth comes out

**Shadow Dey 2: A New Dey's Dawn **

By Steven Cooley

**1: A 25 year old secret **

Six years after the events on Manhattan Island Alex and Amy had recreated Shadow Dey just in case of a possible repeat. The new group included Alex and Amy of course then Kristy, Dex, Peter, Frank and a hell of a lot of little recruits that had names but the main six didn't know their names.

"So why again did you create a second Shadow Dey?" Dex asked. "I don't know; this was an insurance policy in case the demons came back," Alex explained reading a magazine. "Ah right and what if they don't?" Dex asked him. "Well then we could go back to our old lives." Alex smiled and went back to his magazine.

Dex blew a raspberry and left. "How childish, man what's with all the questions?" Kristy wondered. "Who knows; its Dex so remember that plays a big factor," Alex jokingly said about his friend. "By the by is that really the reason you created a new Shadow Dey?" Frank popped outta nowhere asking. "Uh, yea pretty much." Alex took a minute to fully think about the question and decided that was good enough. "Ok so where's Amy?" Frank asked the both of them. "She went to go get groceries for some reason." Alex said.

"Hmm well that's odd because I just saw her like ten minutes ago and she didn't mention anything like that. In fact she didn't say anything at all." Frank pondered this. Alex squinted his eyes; there was something fishy going on here so he went to go find out. Alex went to the store to see if Amy was there; she wasn't.

"Where the hell is she?" Alex thought after leaving the store. It was almost midnight and Alex had no idea where his fiancé was so he called Frank. "Hey Frank is Amy there?" Alex asked about to get into his car. "No she's not here yet," Frank replied. "Well call me when she…there she is, gotta go." Alex hung up right before Frank was gonna tell him that she walked in the door.

Alex ran after Amy into the same alleyway that got him involved with Shadow Dey. "Amy wait up! Where are you going?" Alex caught up with her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Amy turned around. "What the fuck?" Alex looked at her. "Hello Mr. Brannigan; how are we tonight?" Alex threw a punch at the fake Amy. The guy just grabbed his arm and through him into a wall to the left. "Ah shit, who the hell are you?" Alex asked breaking his grip.

"I'm the next big thing Mr. Brannigan!" The man roared. Alex started throwing kicks and punches at the strange man. "I'm afraid that won't work!" He knocked Alex to the end of the alleyway.

"Damn this asshole's strong!" Alex said getting up. The man then tore off the disguise. It was terrifying; needless to say Alex was horrified. He roared again. Then he got on all fours and ran for Alex; Alex got ready to fight knowing he stood no chance. A man from above fell in between Alex and the creature; he hit the creature with his gun then shot him in the head.

He fell down and turned back into a human. "What the fuck…" Alex went and kneeled down next to the victim. "Who are you?" He looked up at the guy. "My name is…Jon Willis and I just saved your life Alex." Jon took out a wipe and cleaned his gun. "Why did that thing disguise himself as my fiancé? And why after you shot him did he transform into a human?" Alex had to have these two questions answered.

"Isn't it obvious? They are Werewolves and they can turn into anyone they see." Jon explained very briefly.

"Now come on let's go chances are there are more around somewhere so we need to go back to Shadow Dey headquarters." Jon grabbed Alex's arm and tried to take him back to headquarters. "What I don't believe you!" Alex tore his arm away from Jon. "You truly are like me," Jon said under his breath but loud enough for Alex to hear. "What was that?" Alex grabbed one side of his collar and got all up in his face. "You're like me is all I said; don't you think?" Alex let go in a sort of get away from me way. "Are you crazy? I'm not anything like you." Alex started to walk back to his car.

"Where the hell do you think you're going Alex?" Jon ran after him. "Back to headquarters like you said." Alex kept walking ahead and didn't look at him. "Good I'll go with you," Jon replied. "Like hell you are! Find your own way there." Alex continued walking. "Very well," Jon said with a smile and tipped his hat. Alex got back to his car and headed out for headquarters.

Then to Alex's surprise there was Jon waiting at the door before Alex. "How did you get here before me?" Alex locked his car. "I'm a fast runner," Jon said with light heartedness. "Stop bullshitting me and tell me the truth." Alex demanded. "Roof hopping; it's really good for a cardio exercise," Jon replied. "Why are you lying to me?" Alex grabbed his collar again. "I'm not Alex." Jon grabbed Alex's collar then the door opened.

Both looked as Kristy, Frank and Amy stood looking at them. "What's going on here?" Kristy asked. "Nothing just having a nice conversation," Alex answered. "Who's that?" Frank asked. "No one; he was just leaving." Alex let go of Jon's collar. "Wait Jon," Amy said running out to stop him. "Amy you know him?" Alex looked shocked as she ran to him. "Yes and you should too," Amy replied. "Amy no, he doesn't need to know yet." Jon told her.

"Why not?" Jon just shook his head. "What the hell is going on here?" Alex asked getting in between Amy and Jon. "It's not what you think Alex we're just friends," Amy replied. "Really then what is it you're not telling me exactly?" Alex didn't think she was cheating on him but he really needed to know what they weren't telling him. "Um, well, what we're not telling you is that uh," Amy couldn't finish her sentence. "What we're not telling you is that…I'm your father." Jon finished Amy's sentence. Alex looked back at him then fainted.

**2: The truth comes out **

Later that night Alex awoke in his room on his bed. "What happened?" Then the whole conversation came rushing back to him. So he left the room and went out to the lounge where Kristy, Frank, Amy and Jon were but not Dex. "There you are!" Alex yelled walking in.

"Alex calm down we wanted to tell you but we thought this would happen," Amy explained. "Amy were getting married, we don't keep secrets." Alex walked closer to Jon. "Ok Alex I think we should discuss this in an adult manner." Jon said. Alex just hauled off and punched Jon in the nose. Kristy and Frank ran and pulled Alex away from Jon before he started beating him senseless. "Lemme go! I gotta teach that bastard a lesson about leaving his family for 25 years and then just popping back up!" Alex screamed.

"Alex you gotta keep calm dude he is your father after all even if he disappeared for 25 years," Frank said. "Is that supposed to help?" Alex said calming down. "Yes it was." Amy was next to Jon on the ground trying to stop the bleeding. "I know that wasn't the smartest plan I ever had and it ate away at me every day until I met your lovely Amy and she told me you two were getting married so I had to do something." Jon stood up while pinching his nose to stop the bleeding.

"He's telling the truth Alex we met the day we got engaged when I went around showing everybody." She smiled. "Yea I remember that day very well but why wait till just then to come back into my life?" Alex asked Jon.

"Because I knew I couldn't just pop back up outta the blue I needed a reason and then I met Amy and I had a reason."

Alex ran his right hand through his hair and let out a sigh. "Fine I believe you but that doesn't mean I forgive you," Alex replied solemnly. "I'm not asking you to forgive me right now." Jon offered out his hand. Alex shook it but only to be a good guy. "So what did you talking about in the alleyway?" Alex asked. "Right. You all know that there are demons out there but there are other monsters and creatures trying to take over the world and somehow these other creatures have joined forces with the demons. Like the Werewolves that we met in the alleyway." Jon told them.  
"Damn! Werewolves? Are you serious?" Frank asked. "He is completely serious." Alex defended his father. "Yes it's true and the only way that these two would work together was if someone one was behind controlling them," Jon explained. "Ok well I guess we have no other choice but to believe you," Frank said. "But Werewolves aren't like demons there stronger."Kristy added. "This is true so we need special bullets." Jon pulled out his gun then removed one of his bullets. "We need silver bullets and a hell of a lot of them if were gonna stand a chance of taking them out but luckily one shot will kill them. But the bad news they are very fast and deadly so shoot them quick as you see them." All the rest nodded in agreement. Then Dex walked in.

"What's going on? Who's he?" Dex asked. "This is Jon and he's telling us how to beat the Werewolves that are now running around New York," Amy answered Dex. "Where the hell have you been?" Alex asked. "I was out looking for my contact." Dex joked. "I'm fuckin' serious Dex; you can't just wander off at any time man." Alex replied to his cockiness. "I know I'm sorry," Dex replied but Alex could tell behind his voice was another bit of cockiness.

"Now we need to order in the bullets," Jon said trying to get back to the matter at hand. "I know exactly who to call." Alex smiled. So he called up ex-captain Hanson who was now a gun shop owner. "Hey Hanson, do you think you could order us up a couple hundred boxes of silver bullets?" Alex asked. "Silver bullets? What the hell do you need silver bullets for?" Hanson could not think of what they would need silver bullets for. "You're gonna laugh but we're not just dealing with demons this time, we got Werewolves running around." Hanson started laughing not two seconds after Alex finished.

"See I told ya," Alex said. "I'm sorry but that is harder to believe than the whole demon thing. "Yea I know but please do it," Alex pleaded. "Fine it'll only take me a couple minutes." Hanson ordered 400 cases of silver bullets. "So how are things with Amy?" He asked. The doors bell started ringing and a man came walking in. "One second Alex."

"Hello sir how may I help you?" The man looked up at him then changed into a Werewolf and tore Hanson apart and started eating his carcass. "Oh my God…Hanson," Alex watched this over the cam. Alex shut off the cam and ran out into the main hall. "Fuck!" Alex yelled at the top of his lungs. "Alex what's the matter?" Amy asked standing over him.

Alex held his head in his hands trying to get the image outta his mind. "Gimme your gun Jon," Alex commanded. "Why?" He asked. "Just give me the goddamn gun!" Jon took out the gun and gave it to his son. Alex put it the back of his pants and left. "Where are you going?" Dex asked walking into the room. "Hanson's shop, I'll be back soon." Alex got into his car although everyone told him not to go but they all knew he was headstrong.

Alex finally got to Hanson's shop but from what he could tell it was empty. Alex stepped into the shop and stepped on a piece of glass and the Werewolf heard him then threw the counter at Alex. "Holy shit!" Alex rolled outta the way the counter broke the wall of a building across the street. Alex peeked around the corner to see if he could see the Werewolf which he couldn't. Alex held the gun up so he could shoot the thing if he saw it. "Come out where ever you are." Alex again stepped into the store.

The thing lunged at Alex knocking him into the ground and the gun under his car. "You are here to kill me?" The wolf said howling. "Yea you killed a friend of mine, you fuck!" Alex yelled at the creature. "I am…sorry. This isn't how we usually are." He howled. "What? Then who's doing this?" Alex asked the creature. "His name is…" Then the thing went all rabid. He picked up Alex and threw him into the store.

Alex got up quickly. The Werewolf lunged again but Alex ducked and he broke through the back wall. Alex ran out to grab the gun but he couldn't reach it. "Shit this sucks!" By this time the wolf was back. Alex stuck his legs up to keep the wolf from tearing him limb from limb but a car was about to drive by so he had an idea. Alex angled his legs to the left throwing the wolf in front of the car passing by. "Ha take that you stupid animal!" Alex took this opportunity to get his gun. Luckily he got it this time.

"What the fuck was that?" The guy in the car asked. "That was a Werewolf," Alex said checking his gun for bullets. The two looked as the huge wolf came flying towards them. Alex pointed his gun at the wolf and pulled the trigger and it hit. The wolf turned human as he fell to the ground. "That'll teach you to fuck with me!" Alex screamed at the dead body. He put the gun back into his pants.

"Thanks for the help with the wolf." Alex patted him on the shoulder then left.

Alex got back 30 minutes later.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Amy asked. "I'm sorry Amy but he killed Hanson in front of me and since we didn't have enough ammo for all of us to go I thought I would handle it."Alex explained. "You're so lucky you're not dead," Jon said. "Yea here comes the lecture." Alex rolled his eyes. "Alex if you keep this recklessness up you're gonna get us all killed," Kristy replied. "I know I'm sorry but someone had to do something, I wasn't about to let that bastard get away with killing Hanson." Alex said. "You and I gotta talk Jon." Alex grabbed him then pulled him back to his room. "I just wanna know why fake your own death?" Alex asked him. "Because that truly is the only way outta Shadow Dey, so Devon agreed to help with my death," Jon replied.

"Then why exactly did Devon kill himself?" Alex asked but really thought more about it. "Devon killed himself?" Jon looked around just unable to believe that Devon killed himself. "Maybe he was trying to protect my secret because not even Brinkin knew, so it's possible to make sure Brinkin and everyone thought I was dead he killed himself," Jon said thinking out loud. "That is a possibility it did say that in order for your soul to rest that he himself had to die." Alex thought about the letter. The two left only to find the entire group outside the door. "Back to work people!" Alex commanded.

**3: Downtown Rampage**

The next couple days the group relaxed and waited for their cargo. No one talked about Hanson and Alex wondered why. "You know guys this was the last thing Hanson did before he died the least you could do was show some remorse or pain over the loss of our friend," Alex stated. "Alex's right you guys we should, even if I didn't know him we should." Jon said and everyone agreed with him not Alex though so Alex started to get a little pissed. "What the hell are you doing?" Alex asked. "What are you talking about Alex?" Jon answered his question with another question.

"Are you trying to get control of everyone so you can turn on me?" Alex asked. "No of course not son I was just helping," Jon explained. "Well I didn't ask for your fuckin' help." Alex started walking out but Amy stopped him. "Alex are you ok?" She took his hand and held it to comfort him. "No I'm trying to get to know my dad and it seems that people would rather listen to him than me, you know?" Alex complained. "Just think in a month we'll be married and nothing else will matter," Amy replied with a big smile. "You're right it'll all be over we can retire from Shadow Dey and move to like Michigan!" Alex got all excited about being able to leave Shadow Dey.

"Yup in one month we'll be able to leave to lead a more relaxing life." Amy kissed Alex's hand. "You're the greatest woman a guy could ask for, I love you." Alex kissed her. "Ok Jon I'm sorry about that." Alex apologized but didn't really mean it. "Thanks son I appreciate it," Jon smiled but he too was lying. Then the two gave each other feigned smiles.

As the members started to calm down they all gathered to watch the news to see if anything interesting was happening which, unfortunately it was. "Downtown there have been sightings of strange creatures believed to be the demons that nearly destroyed the city six years ago only bigger," The Anchorman said. "Oh shit." Alex held his head down. "All officers have been called to stop this but it really doesn't look like it's doing any good. Shadow Dey if you're watching please help us," The other Anchorman said.

Alex popped his knuckles. "Ok people let's get going, we have a town to save…again." Alex strapped his holster on and fitted his guns with the silver bullets as did everyone else. "So what's your plan Alex?" Dex asked. "Um I don't really have one. My strategy however is to dodge and shoot." Dex looked a little displeased. "Do you think I ever had a plan at first when I got into a fight? Hell no, I didn't," Alex said. "We're just gonna have to trust each other and the cops to win this battle." Dex nodded then went and grabbed his gun.

They got all packed up and got into their helicopters which were given to them by the city.

By the time they got down there the streets were littered with cop bodies. "Oh my God, this is horrible." Kristy said. "That is true Kristy," Frank said and held her close. Frank let out a little laugh. "You pig!" She screamed and hit him. "What I'm trying to be a gentle man," Frank replied. "Sure you are." Kristy looked over the side of the copter again. They landed partially on some police but they couldn't find anywhere else to go.

They couldn't find any of the Werewolves but they did see demons. "What the hell we have to deal with both?" Alex said jumping up and down on the ground. "I told the Werewolves and demons joined forces due to an unknown force," Jon reminded Alex. "Right but damn it why couldn't they wait till me and Amy got married?" Alex asked. "I don't know maybe they don't want you two to get married." Jon said kinda jokingly but Alex looked at him really pissed. "Sorry didn't mean it," Jon apologized and actually meant it.

All of a sudden they heard a giant explosion. They ran to the sound and found a building crumbling. It was the police so they ran up there to talk to them. "What are you guys doing?" Alex asked. "Were trying to kill the demons unlike some people," The leader said in a cocky voice Alex remembered. "Gate is that you?" Gate turned around to face him. "Yes it is Alex very good job identifying me," Gate said and smiled. "Were there people in there?" Alex asked. "I told them to get out but you know people there so fucking stubborn." Alex looked at him in horror. "What the fuck man you're a goddamn police officer. Why would you do something like this?" Alex asked and grabbed him by the collar and pushed him into the rubble.

"I told them to get out but they wouldn't and there were five or six of those things in there I had no other choice." Gate knocked Alex's hand off of him. "You know that prolly didn't kill them," Alex replied. "What do you mean?" Gate asked. "Well those things aren't demons Gate; they're Werewolves." Alex walked back to the group. "Please you have gotta be shitting me?" He and the rest of his stupid group started laughing. "What the fuck's so funny?" Alex asked. "It's the truth," Frank said. "Shut up fuck face." Gate turned around to start packing up. "Fuck face? What kinda stupid insult is that?" Frank asked. "I don't know but Gate's just a little bitch anyway let's leave them to their stupid antics," Alex said.

Gate's group was packing up when outta the rubble popped the Werewolves. "What the fuck?" Gate lifted up his gun. "Open fire!" The firing made Shadow Dey turn around to see what was happening. After a long fire fight they lowered their weapons and the wolves were still there. "Why the fuck won't you die?" Gate yelled. The Werewolves started to charge them tearing them limb from limb wherever you were that night you could hear the bloodcurdling screams.

Gate Ran away but was chased by another wolf; Alex ran up and shot it. It went back to being human, Gate was shocked. "How come you can kill it?" Gate asked him. "Because they're Werewolves God you're so fucking stupid!" Alex yelled and started shooting all the Werewolves, all of which turned back to normal. "Teach me how to kill them," Gate said. A Werewolf jumped outta a nearby building and grabbed Gate then ran off.

"Gate!" Alex yelled and ran after him and the Werewolf and shooting periodically but not too much because Alex was afraid of hitting Gate. The rest of the team were about to run after Alex and Gate but seven more Werewolves popped out so they had to contend with them. Alex turned around to run back to him but Amy signaled him to go on.

The Werewolf with Gate now stood atop a building and started howling. After the howling stopped the wolf tore Gate in two. "Jesus, no!" Alex screamed. The wolf then threw the pieces at Alex. Alex jumped outta the way but still got blood all over himself. Alex unloaded his entire gun on the Werewolf. The wolf fell back away from the street, Alex wall jumped onto the roof to find the Werewolf. "Ya know you and your kind are really starting to piss me off!" Alex screamed.

"It's not our faults it's our master's fault." He howled. "Who's your master?" Alex asked him. "Wouldn't you like to know," The Werewolf cackled. "Ok…fuck you!" Alex pulled out his other gun and shot the wolf. "How that silver taste?" As the wolf whimpered but didn't revert. "The fuck?" Alex looked at him as he held his leg. The wolf stood and pounced on Alex who was still trying to figure out what happened. Alex tried punching the wolf in the chest but his coat was far too strong. "You…motherfucker!" Alex barely got out before almost passing out from the wolf crushing his chest. "Hey shit face!" Jonathan yelled from behind with a sawed off shotgun. "Eat this." He fired the gun knocking the wolf off the building.

Alex took several deep breaths before getting up. "I had that under control," Alex said smugly. Jonathan laughed a little. "You're welcome," He said while picking up Alex's gun. "Thank you for helping though." Alex took the gun and holstered it. The two jumped off the building to join the others.

"Ok I wanna know why he didn't revert when I shot him," Alex demanded. "Well Alex I believe he to be the leader of the Werewolves besides the one controlling them," Jonathan answered. "That would seem to make sense." Alex nodded and looked around. "Where are all the others?" Alex asked. "The other Werewolves ran off when you guys were up there," Frank said. "Hey have you guys seen Dex?" Amy asked when she finished counting to see if everyone was there. "Last time I saw him he was near the end of the block fighting a wolf," Kristy said. "Shit we gotta find him," Amy told them.

"True but two problems: one, how will we find him and two, will he still be alive," One of the recruits replied. "Shit he's right everyone split into groups of five or six and take a different road or alleyway got that?" Alex asked the ones in the back. Everyone nodded and got into their little groups and split up. Alex, Amy, Jon, Frank, Kristy and Peter all head to where the area where the Werewolves retreated. The further down they went they still found nothing and no one. "Dex! Come on out Dex its ok!" Amy and Kristy yelled. "Where could he have gone?" Alex asked Jon. "Uh, I dunno he could be anywhere." Jon looked around.

Half a second later a very large tower entwined in darkness and brutal looking thorns started to break through the concrete in front of the six. They had to run because they didn't want to fall through the cracks until it finally stopped. The sky even though it was dawn it was black and the air seemed thick like tapioca. "What the hell is this?" Kristy asked. "It looks like a rather large castle that came outta the ground," Frank answered. Kristy looked at him pissed then started punching his arm.

"Uh guys the giant window is opening," Peter spoke finally. Peter hadn't spoken the entire time since he joined Shadow Dey. They all looked up and were at a loss of words to who appeared. "My Werewolves and demons come and take these six prisoners!" Dex yelled from the window.

**4: A demon among us **

An uncountable amount of Werewolves and demons appeared surrounding the six friends they all drew their weapons but dropped them knowing they stood no chance. The creatures pushed the six inside of the enormous tower where they were greeted by Dex and two others the group had never seen. "Hello friends how are we this fine dark evening?" Dex said sarcastically. "What the fuck's going on Dex?" Alex asked him.

"I'm exacting my revenge you asshole!" Dex yelled at them but was pointing at Alex. "We didn't do anything to you!" Amy yelled back. "Oh yes you did!" Dex walked towards them. "You killed my brother who was my mentor and my only family so now you shit heads must all pay!" Alex and Amy looked at each other; they had no idea who he was talking about. "Who's your brother?" Jon asked. "Who the fuck are you? Oh yea you're the new guy," Dex asked and answered. "Who is he Dex?" Alex asked as calmly as possible. "My brother was…Devon." Alex and Amy were absolutely shocked. Jon dropped to the floor because he hadn't known about Devon's death and Devon was like a younger brother to him. "I knew I had heard your last name before but I couldn't remember where," Alex said. Amy helped Jon up.

"That's nice you can't remember your supposed friends last name." Dex retorted. "He was my friend and I was so pissed that I couldn't stop him from trying to beat Brinkin!" Alex screamed. "Whatever take them down to the dungeon and do what you guys do best," Dex cackled. "Dex! Dex…you'll regret this, Dex!" Alex yelled at him trying to get away from the two new guys. "Stop struggling or we can kick your ass all the way down to the dungeon," The one with long black hair covering his face said and slugged Alex in the gut really hard.

Alex fell to the ground and tripped the guy then ran towards Dex. Dex stuck out his hand and used some sorta magic knocking him back to the group. Alex groaned while being pulled to his feet. Amy ran up behind him to see if he was alright. "Alex are you alright?" She asked; when he turned around she gave him a big hug. "Yea I'll be fine," He replied. The group was then forced down into the castles dungeon where they were chained up in a circular room. They could each see one another so they wondered what was gonna happen.

Then a very large man carrying a very large whip came into the room. "Hello my pretties," The man said. "My name is Reginald D. Redrum," Reginald told them. "And I will be your torturer today." Alex spit at him hitting his big toe. "Well aren't you a feisty one." Reginald walked over to Alex and hit him in the gut then punched him repeatedly in the face. Alex with his shackles lumped to the right spitting out the blood. "Now who's next?" The others looked at Alex. "Reginald…you fuck I wasn't through," Alex weakly said. Reginald laughed a little and helped Alex up. "I like you kid, too bad I have to fuck you up." Reginald took out some brass knuckles. Reginald hit him once. "Gaah…fuck you!" He was about to do it again when Jon yelled, "Hey come pick on someone your own size!" Alex tried to look up. "No dad!"

Reginald walked over and punched him really hard in the face. Jon got knocked out with just that one hit. "Jon!" They all yelled. Alex held his head down and could feel the rage rising up inside. "Now how about this pretty little number," He walked to Kristy. "No me instead, you mutherfucker!" Frank said. "Alright kid if that's what you want," He walked over to Frank. Kristy and Amy were yelling at Alex trying to get him to look up.

Reginald took outta knife and waved it around his face then cut his face in several different places. "Squeal piggy!"Reginald yelled. "Alex please do something!" Kristy and Amy both yelled. Reginald then lowered the knife and jammed it into his stomach. "Ahh God it hurts so bad!" Frank yelled.

Reginald laughed. When he turned he found Alex was missing. "What the fuck?" Then he turned around again and Alex was standing there. Alex looked up and Reginald saw that his eyes were pure red. "Hello mutherfucker," Alex said and cracked his neck. Reginald tried to punch him but Alex grabbed his hand. Alex wiggled his finger in Reginald's face. Alex then broke his arm. Reginald screamed then stumbled backwards. Reginald tried to run towards the door but Alex was there when he turned to run towards it. "You're a fuckin' demon man!" Alex laughed at him. Alex walked towards him but Reginald tripped and fell on his ass. "I got to tell you something," Alex leaned in forward to whisper something in his ear. "Squeal piggy."

Reginald's eyes opened way past the normal. Alex punched right through is stomach and out his back. Alex tore off Reginald's shirt and tore bits off so he could bandage up Frank. Which was the first thing he did then he freed everyone. "Oh my God Alex what the hell just happened?" Everyone but Jon looked at Alex as if to ask the same exact thing. "I don't know but I think he may have been partially right I think I may possess demonic powers; I never understood what that power was until Reginald said it," Alex explained. Alex looked at his arm which was dripping blood; all the others looked between Alex's arm and Reginald.

The group tried to wake Jon but it took a while to awaken the oldest member. "What happened?" Jon asked. The entire group let out a sigh of relief at the question. Alex kneeled down helping his old man up and giving him a very long deserved hug. "I was so worried Jon, uh, dad." Alex rubbed his blood stained arm on his shirt. "I hate to break up this up but we gotta…leave," Frank's voice was very shallow and he kept taking deep, broken gasps. "Ok how we gonna get outta here?" Alex thought and even checked Reginald for keys but found nothing. "Screw it," Alex said. He stood up and walked to the door and punched it open. "Shit that hurt," Alex groaned pulling his arm back. "Come on let's go!" The group ran out but Kristy helped Frank by being his crutch. "Were gonna have to find the artillery if we stand half a chance of getting out of here," Amy said. Alex agreed and said he'd go on ahead to find it. "Wait Alex, I love you." Amy grabbed his arm as he started to leave and kissed him. After the kiss the two smiled. "I love you too." Alex left after that.

"I hope he hurry's up," Frank said still in a shallow tone. "Why did you take the hit for me?" Kristy asked. "It's simple Kristy…I love you," Frank said looking at her with his now droopy eyes. Kristy grabbed his face and gave him a big kiss nearly knocking him off his feet. "Wow that was amazing," Frank chuckled. "Thank you Frank for everything; just know if we don't make it out I love you too." She then hugged him. Peter was on the verge of tears. "Oh my God you guys, you're gonna make me cry," Peter rubbed his eyes. "We'll make it out alive I promise." Peter hugged all of them including Jon.

"Hey what the fuck is going on here?" One of the Werewolf soldiers said then ran towards them. He was stopped in his tracks by Alex wielding a very large glimmering sword. He sheathed it and ran with a big satchel swung at his side. "Here take your pick," Alex undid it and let them choose their weapons. After all that was done the group headed to the stairs. After getting to the floor above the dungeon they were greeted by a large number of demons and Werewolves. "Alright guys you ready?" Alex asked; they all nodded. Alex smiled and started swinging his blade around cutting a straight path to the doorway while the others contended with the ones on the side. After finishing his path he pulled out his gun which was a sawed-off shotgun and started pumping the creatures full of lead. "This is payback mutherfuckers!" Alex yelled. He jumped into the middle of one of the side groups and started killing all of them, laughing the entire time.

The others looked at their friend and couldn't believe this…he really was part demon. "Jon why is Alex part demon?" Amy asked Jon who was using Amy as a crutch. Jon looked down unable to tell them. "Jon what is it?" Amy asked. "He's this way because…his real mother was a demon," Jon answered the group was completely startled by the answer. "Then who was the woman pretending to be his mother?" Kristy asked because Amy was unable to. "She was my sister; I asked her to look after him because at the time I wasn't able to and I asked her never to tell him of his real mother and father as well as destiny." Jon rubbed his forehead and realized what he had done to his son.

Alex stopped and noticed one was trying to get away. "Where the fuck are you going?" Alex walked over to the Werewolf. "Master…must be protected," The wolf said softly. Alex let out a short, quiet chuckle. "Fuck your master." Alex was about to thrust his blade into the creature when Amy yelled, "You can't kill him he's unarmed on the ground!" Peter took Jon from him so Amy could go over to him. "So he wouldn't show any sympathy for us why should I show him any?" Alex asked almost growling. "Because you're not like them, you're not a complete demon, you can control yourself." Amy walked over and wrapped her arms around him. Alex sighed and held her close dropping his sword. "I'm sorry, you're right," Alex replied. The Werewolf got up quickly and just about to pounce on them, Alex shot him in the face knocking him into the back wall. "But now I can shoot him," He said and smiled at her. She smiled back and the team headed out.

As they went further up they noticed something odd that there weren't any demons or Werewolves. That was until they got to the ground floor there waiting was Dex and the other two lackey's of his. "I may not have introduced them before but this is Keith, demon swordsman extraordinaire, and this Kelly, the demon gunslinger extraordinaire," Dex introduced the two. "Well now that we know each other…you can kill these six!" Dex yelled then pointed his finger at them. Alex blocked Keith and barley dodged Kelly's almost infallible aim. "Run guys!" Alex turned back around to deal with the two. They group ran but were stopped by Dex. "We can settle this without violence Dex," Jon said to him. "No we can't you all must die!" Dex pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Kristy. At that very moment another group of people who were wearing black coats bust down the door. "What the fuck is this?" The leading one kicked the gun outta Dex's hand and started beating on him.

Alex glanced at the group leading Shadow Dey out. He was unable to go after them because he had to deal with Keith and Kelly who weren't giving up any time soon. Alex finally got a little break in between the barrage of attacks from both and got Keith's sword stuck in Kelly's gun causing an explosion blowing the two away. They weren't dead but unconscious so Alex ran after the others. "Hey wait where are you taking them?" Alex caught up with them and the group was being put into a black van; three men restrained Alex from getting to the van. "Get the fuck off me!" Alex yelled and used his demon strength to knock them away. Then another wave came to stop Alex but these guys had stun-guns. They were about to shoot when a demons appeared and killed the guys but didn't attack Alex or the others. "What the hell just happened?" Alex reverted back to human. Then the demons came after them. Alex quickly killed them.

The guys in black coats told him to get into the black van this time. After the leader got back the entire group left. "Who are you guys?"

**5: The Alters **

"We are the unknown and the known, we are the first of the slayers and the last you guys are just a side note on the slaying scale but we are the ultimate…the Alters," The leader said. "Well if you're so goddamn big why haven't we ever heard of you?" Alex asked in a very harsh tone. "Because we remain outta the public eye and battle the demons under the coat of the blackness but with the demons and Werewolves joined we can't take them down by ourselves and the same goes for you," He said. "So you want us to join forces but why now? Why didn't you help us during the Brinkin war?" Alex asked. "That wasn't our battle or the city's but for some reason the city helped you guys, I know we wouldn't have." Alex lost it and lunged at him. The guy was able to get a hold of Alex and keep him at a distance that was when he realized that his eyes were red. "Wait what the fuck are you?" Alex blinked away his red eyes. "What do you care?" Alex asked looking away from him. "Oh fuck me sideways! You're a fuckin' half demon aren't you?" The leader pulled out his gun and aimed at Alex but at the same time so did Alex. "Shoot mutherfucker I dare you!"

Alex had his left arm up to rest the shotgun on while aiming. He lowered the gun and started laughing. "I like you kid, my names Axel Fullerton and you are?" Axel extended his left arm to shake Alex's hand. "I'm Alex and these are my friends Frank, Kristy and Peter and this is my fiancée Amy and my father Jonathan," Alex introduced them all. "Well hello all I had you going with the kinda conceited and arrogant thing right?" Axel laughed. Alex shook Axel's hand. "How did you come up with your name The Alters?" Jon asked. "Because we have the power to alter the fate of the world like you only different," The Driver said. "Oh this is Brock he is my right hand man and driver," Brock waved his hands. "Ok well what do you mean different?" Axel rubbed his hands together. "Well were different in one perspective: who do you think battled the demons before Shadow Dey? That is the only thing we've been battling the demons hundreds of years before you," Axel said.

The others looked at each other. "We had a member who went rouge awhile ago you saw him back there, Keith was our best member but somehow Dex got to him we're still unsure how but we're trying to figure that out." Axel showed them a picture of him and Keith; arms around each other's shoulders and smiling. They couldn't believe that was Keith. "What the fuck is that?" Brock yelled and made a quick hard stop. In front of the first van was Dex in a black cloak and a glowing right hand. Brock shot through the passenger's window but he disappeared when the bullet shot. "What the fuck's going on up there Brock?" Axel asked. "It's Dex he just disappeared though, so we need to get out of here right now." Brock took off really fast. After taking off the heard something hit the top of the van. "What was that?" Amy asked.

Whatever it was was cutting a hole in the roof. Alex pulled out his shotgun and shot at it. But it came back and this time just punched through the roof. "Dexter I'm gonna kill you!" Alex jumped through the roof to attack Dex. He disappeared. Dex appeared over near the second of the 12 vans. Dex took his read claw and drove the claw through the windshield and pulled Ashleigh the driver out of the car and crushed her face then threw her lifeless body on the high way. "What the hell Dex?" Alex yelled from the roof of the first van. Dex took the wheel and slammed the gas ramming the first van with the second van. Alex went flying on to the second vans roof. Dex put a spell on the gas which kept the van going while he went after Alex.

"Well looks like we meet again Alex Brannigan, this will be the last time though," Dex let out a cackling laugh that Alex swore he heard before. Alex drew his blade but it started to transform into the blade he once had. "Traul, how did you get it back?" Dex asked as the blade turned into Traul but it was the complete version so it was Evolution. "Come on Dex, hit me; I dare you!" Alex yelled swinging the blade down but he disappeared at the last second. He reappeared behind Alex knocking him off the van but he had got a hold of the side of the van. "You weren't as easy to kill last time," Dex said and yet again let out that laugh. "What do you mean last-," Alex was about to finish his sentence but figured out what he was talking about. "Brinkin, how did you get out of the Hell Gate?" Dex laughed. "You got that quicker than I thought you would!"

Dex laughed again. Alex pulled himself up. "Ok motherfucker I'm gonna put you back into the Hell Gate!" Dex let out a very long laugh. "Don't make me laugh kid," Dex lunged forward with his claw and swung down; Alex barely blocked it. Stepping backwards Alex regained his footing and thrust his blade towards Dex. The tip of Traul was stopped by Dex's pointer finger of his claw. "How the hell did you do that?" Alex pulled Traul back. "I'm amazing Alex you should that by now!" Dex lunged towards him but disappeared right as he was going to strike Alex. "Where are you? You're a fucking chicken!" Alex yelled but soon found himself surrounded by demons. Alex let his demon side take over and like last time they stopped their attack. "What the fuck did you do?" Alex closed his eyes and smiled. "You know how I did it Brink," Alex said.

Dex's face lacked any color and his jaw almost hit the bottom of his body. "…Harbinger?" Alex now opened his eyes. "You got that quicker than I thought you would." Alex ran forward, blade pointed toward him and Dex disappeared but this time he didn't reappear. "Run like you always do, you chicken!" Alex yelled and let out a big laugh. Alex then returned to normality and took control of that van.

He followed the first van until they came to run down old warehouse. "Wow this is your base of operations?" Alex asked stepping out of the van. "Looks are deceiving my friend," Axel reminded Alex. He then walked up to it and typed in a code and with that the old warehouse gave way for a magnificent looking building. "Oh my God that was awesome!" Peter said to Alex, Amy, Jon, Frank and Kristy. "Welcome to the Alters of New York," Axel said. The group entered followed Axel and Brock up the steep steps.

**6: Truth of truths **

"Damn there are a helluva lotta steps," Frank started complaining. "Don't worry were almost to the top when we get there Brock will take you to infirmary and we can fix you up." Brock nodded his big head. "I'm going with Frank," Kristy firmly stated. "Ok but why?" Axel couldn't help but ask. "Because he risked his life for me; therefore I'm sticking at his side until this is all over." Amy thought about all that's happened since she met Alex and realized that that's what she was gonna do for him. Amy grabbed Alex's hand; Alex looked at her and smiled.

"Ok then this is where we part ways." Brock took Frank and Kristy away from the group. "Dad, aren't you going to go?" Jon shook his head. "I'm sticking with my kid," Jon winked at him. Alex smiled and so did Amy (who was so happy that they were getting along at last). "Now my friends I have to tell you of what is really going on," Axel walked into a large room with a digital globe. "Holy shit, look at that!" Alex said to Jon. "I know it's amazing," He answered. "As you might already know, Alex is a half demon and being one opened up his half demon side for use," Axel said then continued, "And so now some demon occupies it and I have an idea who." Axel went over to a computer and started tying something and up popped an image of a half demon.

"No he can't be his demon side…" Jon said and looked back and forth between Alex and the screen. All of the other three looked at Alex who stepped up closer to the screen. "Oh my God that can't be…" Alex closed his eyes and realized it was true. Up on the screen was a picture of Robert Halgrid aka Harbinger. "That's right guys your fearless leader is Harbinger and Dex's half demon is…Brinkin and he wants revenge but his revenge is to take over the human world and most likely he's being backed by Grith and they-," Alex interrupted, "Who the hell is Grith?" Axel turned to them and they all had the same puzzled look as Alex. "You don't know Grith?" Axel asked they all shook their heads so he pulled out a book and turned to page 3345 (it's a very long book).

"This is him," Axel pointed to a man with barely any hair and a white lab coat with his arm around Brinkin (they knew because of the caption below the picture). "Holy shit this Grith… created Brinkin but how is that possible?" Peter asked. "A negotiator with the right stuff can pull demon parts outta the Hell Gate and piece them together to create a demon of which only he can control but Grith had a problem and that was he was a human so in a crazed frenzy he infused himself with demon parts," Axel explanation continued, "We then forced him into the Hell Gate but that unfortunately wasn't good enough. He returned two years after that with a fiery fury and a vendetta greater than any ever seen," Axel closed the book and returned it to its place on the shelf. "The reason he's coming after you is because Harbinger was the only person to stand up to Grith, Brinkin and Linkin but being the strongest half demon couldn't help stop them-," Brock, Frank and Kristy came into the room to join the conversation- "From nearly destroying the world, thus the creation of the Alters and Shadow Dey," Axel finished taking a drink of water.

"Uh, could you repeat the conversation?" Frank asked and Axel nearly choked on his water and threw a nasty look at Frank. Everyone else started laughing. "You'll just have to read the book," Axel replied. "Come on I'll tell it to ya," Alex said leading Frank out of the room.

"We have to talk about Alex guys because he's way too strong to be a half demon," Axel said folding his arms behind his back. The others looked at Jon who was looking down. Axel cleared his throat and looked sternly at Jon. "Come on Jon we need to know," Axel spoke softly but demanded. "Ok Alex's demon power is so great that he could destroy the planet if he wanted," Jon spoke even softer then Axel.

"Shit that's not good," Brock spoke up. "No it isn't if Harbinger were to overpower Alex in his mind we'd all be doomed there'd be absolutely no hope for mankind if that were to happen," Jon said. "But isn't Harbinger a good demon?" Kristy asked because that's what she had been told. "Yea but he's a demon none the less," Axel replied in monotone.

"I know Alex is strong enough to hold his own in his mind!" Amy yelled. The others were taken aback they didn't expect that and neither did Alex who heard and came running in. "What happened?" He obviously didn't hear what she said but heard her yell. "Nothing Alex just some disagreement on something," Brock said.

"What was it?" Alex wanted to know.

"Uh, well it's about you and your inner demon, Harbinger," Axel said with a nervous tone. He was afraid they would awaken his inner powers since Alex hadn't fully awakened it so if they did that they all could die. "Well what about it?" Alex wasn't catching on. "Jon had said that you have the power to either save or destroy the world," Amy said this time.

Alex looked at Jon with a puzzled look and then said, "How can that be, Harbinger is a good demon. Isn't he?" He asked the same question as Kristy and she kinda laughed but stifled it when they all looked at her. "Well yes but he's still a demon and they all have their dark side." Jon got up and walked over to his son to try and offer reassurance. "What the hell am I fighting for then if I'm capable of total destruction?" Alex asked and stormed off.

"Alex, honey wait!" Amy started to run after him. "No Amy we gotta let him be alone now." Jon held her back

Alex went out on the balcony and considered throwing himself off it. "I can't believe this after all of this…just the thought that I could be the one to destroy it all…" Then he went back to thinking of throwing himself off. "I'm not gonna leave Amy all by herself in this by killing myself…shit this sucks," Alex remarked to himself. Alex's rage then started to intensify and the balcony started to shake. Alex grabbed a hold of his head to try and stop the rage. "God help me!"Alex screamed at the top of his lungs

The entire group ran out to see what was going on; Axel and Brock held everyone else back as Alex changed. Suddenly Alex stopped screaming and turned towards them.

"What happened?" Alex spoke but he had a very gravelly voice. "Alex are you ok?" Alex clutched his head again.

"God, No!" Alex lowered his hands and for the minute seemed like he was back to normal but he was far from it. "Alex come here," Amy said wrapping her arms around him. "Why is this happening to me?" Alex spoke finally. Jon stepped forward to speak to his son. "It's my fault Alex, you're real mother was a half demon," Jon revealed to Alex. "What? You lied to me about my mother too!" Alex exploded (not literally but his anger blew up) and finally his powers had been awakened.

His hands then started glow with raw energy. "Everybody get back!" Axel yelled and pushed them back into the building. Alex stuck his arms out to the side and released the energy in a blast but the energy hadn't built up enough so they didn't go far before blowing up.

That then blew up the sides of the balcony thus making the balcony start slipping backwards. "Shit…what am I gonna do?" Alex realized he had no choice; he had to fall with it. He knew what would happen if he jumped back up there he would be attacked by the Alters. "Goodbye Amy!" He yelled and jumped off the slipping balcony and into the water below.

"Alex no, don't!" Amy ran to the edge of the balcony and saw Alex as he hit the water followed by the balcony. "Goddamn it Axel, look what you did you didn't have to tell him what I was screaming about!" Amy pushed him out of the way. "I wanted to see if we could make those powers awaken; besides its Jon's fault what he said was what pushed him to increase his rage!" All of them went back inside. Amy grabbed her jacket and started to leave. "Where are you going?" Axel walked in front of her. "To go find him…now get out of my way," Amy replied in a dark voice.

"Are you out of your mind?" Axel said.

"No are you?"

"I'm not the one going out where the demons and Werewolves are running rampant!" Axel yelled.


	3. Downtown Rampage

**Shadow Dey 2: A New Dey's Dawn **

By Steven Cooley

**1: A 25 year old secret **

Six years after the events on Manhattan Island Alex and Amy had recreated Shadow Dey just in case of a possible repeat. The new group included Alex and Amy of course then Kristy, Dex, Peter, Frank and a hell of a lot of little recruits that had names but the main six didn't know their names.

"So why again did you create a second Shadow Dey?" Dex asked. "I don't know; this was an insurance policy in case the demons came back," Alex explained reading a magazine. "Ah right and what if they don't?" Dex asked him. "Well then we could go back to our old lives." Alex smiled and went back to his magazine.

Dex blew a raspberry and left. "How childish, man what's with all the questions?" Kristy wondered. "Who knows; its Dex so remember that plays a big factor," Alex jokingly said about his friend. "By the by is that really the reason you created a new Shadow Dey?" Frank popped outta nowhere asking. "Uh, yea pretty much." Alex took a minute to fully think about the question and decided that was good enough. "Ok so where's Amy?" Frank asked the both of them. "She went to go get groceries for some reason." Alex said.

"Hmm well that's odd because I just saw her like ten minutes ago and she didn't mention anything like that. In fact she didn't say anything at all." Frank pondered this. Alex squinted his eyes; there was something fishy going on here so he went to go find out. Alex went to the store to see if Amy was there; she wasn't.

"Where the hell is she?" Alex thought after leaving the store. It was almost midnight and Alex had no idea where his fiancé was so he called Frank. "Hey Frank is Amy there?" Alex asked about to get into his car. "No she's not here yet," Frank replied. "Well call me when she…there she is, gotta go." Alex hung up right before Frank was gonna tell him that she walked in the door.

Alex ran after Amy into the same alleyway that got him involved with Shadow Dey. "Amy wait up! Where are you going?" Alex caught up with her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Amy turned around. "What the fuck?" Alex looked at her. "Hello Mr. Brannigan; how are we tonight?" Alex threw a punch at the fake Amy. The guy just grabbed his arm and through him into a wall to the left. "Ah shit, who the hell are you?" Alex asked breaking his grip.

"I'm the next big thing Mr. Brannigan!" The man roared. Alex started throwing kicks and punches at the strange man. "I'm afraid that won't work!" He knocked Alex to the end of the alleyway.

"Damn this asshole's strong!" Alex said getting up. The man then tore off the disguise. It was terrifying; needless to say Alex was horrified. He roared again. Then he got on all fours and ran for Alex; Alex got ready to fight knowing he stood no chance. A man from above fell in between Alex and the creature; he hit the creature with his gun then shot him in the head.

He fell down and turned back into a human. "What the fuck…" Alex went and kneeled down next to the victim. "Who are you?" He looked up at the guy. "My name is…Jon Willis and I just saved your life Alex." Jon took out a wipe and cleaned his gun. "Why did that thing disguise himself as my fiancé? And why after you shot him did he transform into a human?" Alex had to have these two questions answered.

"Isn't it obvious? They are Werewolves and they can turn into anyone they see." Jon explained very briefly.

"Now come on let's go chances are there are more around somewhere so we need to go back to Shadow Dey headquarters." Jon grabbed Alex's arm and tried to take him back to headquarters. "What I don't believe you!" Alex tore his arm away from Jon. "You truly are like me," Jon said under his breath but loud enough for Alex to hear. "What was that?" Alex grabbed one side of his collar and got all up in his face. "You're like me is all I said; don't you think?" Alex let go in a sort of get away from me way. "Are you crazy? I'm not anything like you." Alex started to walk back to his car.

"Where the hell do you think you're going Alex?" Jon ran after him. "Back to headquarters like you said." Alex kept walking ahead and didn't look at him. "Good I'll go with you," Jon replied. "Like hell you are! Find your own way there." Alex continued walking. "Very well," Jon said with a smile and tipped his hat. Alex got back to his car and headed out for headquarters.

Then to Alex's surprise there was Jon waiting at the door before Alex. "How did you get here before me?" Alex locked his car. "I'm a fast runner," Jon said with light heartedness. "Stop bullshitting me and tell me the truth." Alex demanded. "Roof hopping; it's really good for a cardio exercise," Jon replied. "Why are you lying to me?" Alex grabbed his collar again. "I'm not Alex." Jon grabbed Alex's collar then the door opened.

Both looked as Kristy, Frank and Amy stood looking at them. "What's going on here?" Kristy asked. "Nothing just having a nice conversation," Alex answered. "Who's that?" Frank asked. "No one; he was just leaving." Alex let go of Jon's collar. "Wait Jon," Amy said running out to stop him. "Amy you know him?" Alex looked shocked as she ran to him. "Yes and you should too," Amy replied. "Amy no, he doesn't need to know yet." Jon told her.

"Why not?" Jon just shook his head. "What the hell is going on here?" Alex asked getting in between Amy and Jon. "It's not what you think Alex we're just friends," Amy replied. "Really then what is it you're not telling me exactly?" Alex didn't think she was cheating on him but he really needed to know what they weren't telling him. "Um, well, what we're not telling you is that uh," Amy couldn't finish her sentence. "What we're not telling you is that…I'm your father." Jon finished Amy's sentence. Alex looked back at him then fainted.

**2: The truth comes out **

Later that night Alex awoke in his room on his bed. "What happened?" Then the whole conversation came rushing back to him. So he left the room and went out to the lounge where Kristy, Frank, Amy and Jon were but not Dex. "There you are!" Alex yelled walking in.

"Alex calm down we wanted to tell you but we thought this would happen," Amy explained. "Amy were getting married, we don't keep secrets." Alex walked closer to Jon. "Ok Alex I think we should discuss this in an adult manner." Jon said. Alex just hauled off and punched Jon in the nose. Kristy and Frank ran and pulled Alex away from Jon before he started beating him senseless. "Lemme go! I gotta teach that bastard a lesson about leaving his family for 25 years and then just popping back up!" Alex screamed.

"Alex you gotta keep calm dude he is your father after all even if he disappeared for 25 years," Frank said. "Is that supposed to help?" Alex said calming down. "Yes it was." Amy was next to Jon on the ground trying to stop the bleeding. "I know that wasn't the smartest plan I ever had and it ate away at me every day until I met your lovely Amy and she told me you two were getting married so I had to do something." Jon stood up while pinching his nose to stop the bleeding.

"He's telling the truth Alex we met the day we got engaged when I went around showing everybody." She smiled. "Yea I remember that day very well but why wait till just then to come back into my life?" Alex asked Jon.

"Because I knew I couldn't just pop back up outta the blue I needed a reason and then I met Amy and I had a reason."

Alex ran his right hand through his hair and let out a sigh. "Fine I believe you but that doesn't mean I forgive you," Alex replied solemnly. "I'm not asking you to forgive me right now." Jon offered out his hand. Alex shook it but only to be a good guy. "So what did you talking about in the alleyway?" Alex asked. "Right. You all know that there are demons out there but there are other monsters and creatures trying to take over the world and somehow these other creatures have joined forces with the demons. Like the Werewolves that we met in the alleyway." Jon told them.  
"Damn! Werewolves? Are you serious?" Frank asked. "He is completely serious." Alex defended his father. "Yes it's true and the only way that these two would work together was if someone one was behind controlling them," Jon explained. "Ok well I guess we have no other choice but to believe you," Frank said. "But Werewolves aren't like demons there stronger."Kristy added. "This is true so we need special bullets." Jon pulled out his gun then removed one of his bullets. "We need silver bullets and a hell of a lot of them if were gonna stand a chance of taking them out but luckily one shot will kill them. But the bad news they are very fast and deadly so shoot them quick as you see them." All the rest nodded in agreement. Then Dex walked in.

"What's going on? Who's he?" Dex asked. "This is Jon and he's telling us how to beat the Werewolves that are now running around New York," Amy answered Dex. "Where the hell have you been?" Alex asked. "I was out looking for my contact." Dex joked. "I'm fuckin' serious Dex; you can't just wander off at any time man." Alex replied to his cockiness. "I know I'm sorry," Dex replied but Alex could tell behind his voice was another bit of cockiness.

"Now we need to order in the bullets," Jon said trying to get back to the matter at hand. "I know exactly who to call." Alex smiled. So he called up ex-captain Hanson who was now a gun shop owner. "Hey Hanson, do you think you could order us up a couple hundred boxes of silver bullets?" Alex asked. "Silver bullets? What the hell do you need silver bullets for?" Hanson could not think of what they would need silver bullets for. "You're gonna laugh but we're not just dealing with demons this time, we got Werewolves running around." Hanson started laughing not two seconds after Alex finished.

"See I told ya," Alex said. "I'm sorry but that is harder to believe than the whole demon thing. "Yea I know but please do it," Alex pleaded. "Fine it'll only take me a couple minutes." Hanson ordered 400 cases of silver bullets. "So how are things with Amy?" He asked. The doors bell started ringing and a man came walking in. "One second Alex."

"Hello sir how may I help you?" The man looked up at him then changed into a Werewolf and tore Hanson apart and started eating his carcass. "Oh my God…Hanson," Alex watched this over the cam. Alex shut off the cam and ran out into the main hall. "Fuck!" Alex yelled at the top of his lungs. "Alex what's the matter?" Amy asked standing over him.

Alex held his head in his hands trying to get the image outta his mind. "Gimme your gun Jon," Alex commanded. "Why?" He asked. "Just give me the goddamn gun!" Jon took out the gun and gave it to his son. Alex put it the back of his pants and left. "Where are you going?" Dex asked walking into the room. "Hanson's shop, I'll be back soon." Alex got into his car although everyone told him not to go but they all knew he was headstrong.

Alex finally got to Hanson's shop but from what he could tell it was empty. Alex stepped into the shop and stepped on a piece of glass and the Werewolf heard him then threw the counter at Alex. "Holy shit!" Alex rolled outta the way the counter broke the wall of a building across the street. Alex peeked around the corner to see if he could see the Werewolf which he couldn't. Alex held the gun up so he could shoot the thing if he saw it. "Come out where ever you are." Alex again stepped into the store.

The thing lunged at Alex knocking him into the ground and the gun under his car. "You are here to kill me?" The wolf said howling. "Yea you killed a friend of mine, you fuck!" Alex yelled at the creature. "I am…sorry. This isn't how we usually are." He howled. "What? Then who's doing this?" Alex asked the creature. "His name is…" Then the thing went all rabid. He picked up Alex and threw him into the store.

Alex got up quickly. The Werewolf lunged again but Alex ducked and he broke through the back wall. Alex ran out to grab the gun but he couldn't reach it. "Shit this sucks!" By this time the wolf was back. Alex stuck his legs up to keep the wolf from tearing him limb from limb but a car was about to drive by so he had an idea. Alex angled his legs to the left throwing the wolf in front of the car passing by. "Ha take that you stupid animal!" Alex took this opportunity to get his gun. Luckily he got it this time.

"What the fuck was that?" The guy in the car asked. "That was a Werewolf," Alex said checking his gun for bullets. The two looked as the huge wolf came flying towards them. Alex pointed his gun at the wolf and pulled the trigger and it hit. The wolf turned human as he fell to the ground. "That'll teach you to fuck with me!" Alex screamed at the dead body. He put the gun back into his pants.

"Thanks for the help with the wolf." Alex patted him on the shoulder then left.

Alex got back 30 minutes later.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Amy asked. "I'm sorry Amy but he killed Hanson in front of me and since we didn't have enough ammo for all of us to go I thought I would handle it."Alex explained. "You're so lucky you're not dead," Jon said. "Yea here comes the lecture." Alex rolled his eyes. "Alex if you keep this recklessness up you're gonna get us all killed," Kristy replied. "I know I'm sorry but someone had to do something, I wasn't about to let that bastard get away with killing Hanson." Alex said. "You and I gotta talk Jon." Alex grabbed him then pulled him back to his room. "I just wanna know why fake your own death?" Alex asked him. "Because that truly is the only way outta Shadow Dey, so Devon agreed to help with my death," Jon replied.

"Then why exactly did Devon kill himself?" Alex asked but really thought more about it. "Devon killed himself?" Jon looked around just unable to believe that Devon killed himself. "Maybe he was trying to protect my secret because not even Brinkin knew, so it's possible to make sure Brinkin and everyone thought I was dead he killed himself," Jon said thinking out loud. "That is a possibility it did say that in order for your soul to rest that he himself had to die." Alex thought about the letter. The two left only to find the entire group outside the door. "Back to work people!" Alex commanded.

**3: Downtown Rampage**

The next couple days the group relaxed and waited for their cargo. No one talked about Hanson and Alex wondered why. "You know guys this was the last thing Hanson did before he died the least you could do was show some remorse or pain over the loss of our friend," Alex stated. "Alex's right you guys we should, even if I didn't know him we should." Jon said and everyone agreed with him not Alex though so Alex started to get a little pissed. "What the hell are you doing?" Alex asked. "What are you talking about Alex?" Jon answered his question with another question.

"Are you trying to get control of everyone so you can turn on me?" Alex asked. "No of course not son I was just helping," Jon explained. "Well I didn't ask for your fuckin' help." Alex started walking out but Amy stopped him. "Alex are you ok?" She took his hand and held it to comfort him. "No I'm trying to get to know my dad and it seems that people would rather listen to him than me, you know?" Alex complained. "Just think in a month we'll be married and nothing else will matter," Amy replied with a big smile. "You're right it'll all be over we can retire from Shadow Dey and move to like Michigan!" Alex got all excited about being able to leave Shadow Dey.

"Yup in one month we'll be able to leave to lead a more relaxing life." Amy kissed Alex's hand. "You're the greatest woman a guy could ask for, I love you." Alex kissed her. "Ok Jon I'm sorry about that." Alex apologized but didn't really mean it. "Thanks son I appreciate it," Jon smiled but he too was lying. Then the two gave each other feigned smiles.

As the members started to calm down they all gathered to watch the news to see if anything interesting was happening which, unfortunately it was. "Downtown there have been sightings of strange creatures believed to be the demons that nearly destroyed the city six years ago only bigger," The Anchorman said. "Oh shit." Alex held his head down. "All officers have been called to stop this but it really doesn't look like it's doing any good. Shadow Dey if you're watching please help us," The other Anchorman said.

Alex popped his knuckles. "Ok people let's get going, we have a town to save…again." Alex strapped his holster on and fitted his guns with the silver bullets as did everyone else. "So what's your plan Alex?" Dex asked. "Um I don't really have one. My strategy however is to dodge and shoot." Dex looked a little displeased. "Do you think I ever had a plan at first when I got into a fight? Hell no, I didn't," Alex said. "We're just gonna have to trust each other and the cops to win this battle." Dex nodded then went and grabbed his gun.

They got all packed up and got into their helicopters which were given to them by the city.

By the time they got down there the streets were littered with cop bodies. "Oh my God, this is horrible." Kristy said. "That is true Kristy," Frank said and held her close. Frank let out a little laugh. "You pig!" She screamed and hit him. "What I'm trying to be a gentle man," Frank replied. "Sure you are." Kristy looked over the side of the copter again. They landed partially on some police but they couldn't find anywhere else to go.

They couldn't find any of the Werewolves but they did see demons. "What the hell we have to deal with both?" Alex said jumping up and down on the ground. "I told the Werewolves and demons joined forces due to an unknown force," Jon reminded Alex. "Right but damn it why couldn't they wait till me and Amy got married?" Alex asked. "I don't know maybe they don't want you two to get married." Jon said kinda jokingly but Alex looked at him really pissed. "Sorry didn't mean it," Jon apologized and actually meant it.

All of a sudden they heard a giant explosion. They ran to the sound and found a building crumbling. It was the police so they ran up there to talk to them. "What are you guys doing?" Alex asked. "Were trying to kill the demons unlike some people," The leader said in a cocky voice Alex remembered. "Gate is that you?" Gate turned around to face him. "Yes it is Alex very good job identifying me," Gate said and smiled. "Were there people in there?" Alex asked. "I told them to get out but you know people there so fucking stubborn." Alex looked at him in horror. "What the fuck man you're a goddamn police officer. Why would you do something like this?" Alex asked and grabbed him by the collar and pushed him into the rubble.

"I told them to get out but they wouldn't and there were five or six of those things in there I had no other choice." Gate knocked Alex's hand off of him. "You know that prolly didn't kill them," Alex replied. "What do you mean?" Gate asked. "Well those things aren't demons Gate; they're Werewolves." Alex walked back to the group. "Please you have gotta be shitting me?" He and the rest of his stupid group started laughing. "What the fuck's so funny?" Alex asked. "It's the truth," Frank said. "Shut up fuck face." Gate turned around to start packing up. "Fuck face? What kinda stupid insult is that?" Frank asked. "I don't know but Gate's just a little bitch anyway let's leave them to their stupid antics," Alex said.

Gate's group was packing up when outta the rubble popped the Werewolves. "What the fuck?" Gate lifted up his gun. "Open fire!" The firing made Shadow Dey turn around to see what was happening. After a long fire fight they lowered their weapons and the wolves were still there. "Why the fuck won't you die?" Gate yelled. The Werewolves started to charge them tearing them limb from limb wherever you were that night you could hear the bloodcurdling screams.

Gate Ran away but was chased by another wolf; Alex ran up and shot it. It went back to being human, Gate was shocked. "How come you can kill it?" Gate asked him. "Because they're Werewolves God you're so fucking stupid!" Alex yelled and started shooting all the Werewolves, all of which turned back to normal. "Teach me how to kill them," Gate said. A Werewolf jumped outta a nearby building and grabbed Gate then ran off.

"Gate!" Alex yelled and ran after him and the Werewolf and shooting periodically but not too much because Alex was afraid of hitting Gate. The rest of the team were about to run after Alex and Gate but seven more Werewolves popped out so they had to contend with them. Alex turned around to run back to him but Amy signaled him to go on.

The Werewolf with Gate now stood atop a building and started howling. After the howling stopped the wolf tore Gate in two. "Jesus, no!" Alex screamed. The wolf then threw the pieces at Alex. Alex jumped outta the way but still got blood all over himself. Alex unloaded his entire gun on the Werewolf. The wolf fell back away from the street, Alex wall jumped onto the roof to find the Werewolf. "Ya know you and your kind are really starting to piss me off!" Alex screamed.

"It's not our faults it's our master's fault." He howled. "Who's your master?" Alex asked him. "Wouldn't you like to know," The Werewolf cackled. "Ok…fuck you!" Alex pulled out his other gun and shot the wolf. "How that silver taste?" As the wolf whimpered but didn't revert. "The fuck?" Alex looked at him as he held his leg. The wolf stood and pounced on Alex who was still trying to figure out what happened. Alex tried punching the wolf in the chest but his coat was far too strong. "You…motherfucker!" Alex barely got out before almost passing out from the wolf crushing his chest. "Hey shit face!" Jonathan yelled from behind with a sawed off shotgun. "Eat this." He fired the gun knocking the wolf off the building.

Alex took several deep breaths before getting up. "I had that under control," Alex said smugly. Jonathan laughed a little. "You're welcome," He said while picking up Alex's gun. "Thank you for helping though." Alex took the gun and holstered it. The two jumped off the building to join the others.

"Ok I wanna know why he didn't revert when I shot him," Alex demanded. "Well Alex I believe he to be the leader of the Werewolves besides the one controlling them," Jonathan answered. "That would seem to make sense." Alex nodded and looked around. "Where are all the others?" Alex asked. "The other Werewolves ran off when you guys were up there," Frank said. "Hey have you guys seen Dex?" Amy asked when she finished counting to see if everyone was there. "Last time I saw him he was near the end of the block fighting a wolf," Kristy said. "Shit we gotta find him," Amy told them.

"True but two problems: one, how will we find him and two, will he still be alive," One of the recruits replied. "Shit he's right everyone split into groups of five or six and take a different road or alleyway got that?" Alex asked the ones in the back. Everyone nodded and got into their little groups and split up. Alex, Amy, Jon, Frank, Kristy and Peter all head to where the area where the Werewolves retreated. The further down they went they still found nothing and no one. "Dex! Come on out Dex its ok!" Amy and Kristy yelled. "Where could he have gone?" Alex asked Jon. "Uh, I dunno he could be anywhere." Jon looked around.

Half a second later a very large tower entwined in darkness and brutal looking thorns started to break through the concrete in front of the six. They had to run because they didn't want to fall through the cracks until it finally stopped. The sky even though it was dawn it was black and the air seemed thick like tapioca. "What the hell is this?" Kristy asked. "It looks like a rather large castle that came outta the ground," Frank answered. Kristy looked at him pissed then started punching his arm.

"Uh guys the giant window is opening," Peter spoke finally. Peter hadn't spoken the entire time since he joined Shadow Dey. They all looked up and were at a loss of words to who appeared. "My Werewolves and demons come and take these six prisoners!" Dex yelled from the window.

**4: A demon among us **

An uncountable amount of Werewolves and demons appeared surrounding the six friends they all drew their weapons but dropped them knowing they stood no chance. The creatures pushed the six inside of the enormous tower where they were greeted by Dex and two others the group had never seen. "Hello friends how are we this fine dark evening?" Dex said sarcastically. "What the fuck's going on Dex?" Alex asked him.

"I'm exacting my revenge you asshole!" Dex yelled at them but was pointing at Alex. "We didn't do anything to you!" Amy yelled back. "Oh yes you did!" Dex walked towards them. "You killed my brother who was my mentor and my only family so now you shit heads must all pay!" Alex and Amy looked at each other; they had no idea who he was talking about. "Who's your brother?" Jon asked. "Who the fuck are you? Oh yea you're the new guy," Dex asked and answered. "Who is he Dex?" Alex asked as calmly as possible. "My brother was…Devon." Alex and Amy were absolutely shocked. Jon dropped to the floor because he hadn't known about Devon's death and Devon was like a younger brother to him. "I knew I had heard your last name before but I couldn't remember where," Alex said. Amy helped Jon up.

"That's nice you can't remember your supposed friends last name." Dex retorted. "He was my friend and I was so pissed that I couldn't stop him from trying to beat Brinkin!" Alex screamed. "Whatever take them down to the dungeon and do what you guys do best," Dex cackled. "Dex! Dex…you'll regret this, Dex!" Alex yelled at him trying to get away from the two new guys. "Stop struggling or we can kick your ass all the way down to the dungeon," The one with long black hair covering his face said and slugged Alex in the gut really hard.

Alex fell to the ground and tripped the guy then ran towards Dex. Dex stuck out his hand and used some sorta magic knocking him back to the group. Alex groaned while being pulled to his feet. Amy ran up behind him to see if he was alright. "Alex are you alright?" She asked; when he turned around she gave him a big hug. "Yea I'll be fine," He replied. The group was then forced down into the castles dungeon where they were chained up in a circular room. They could each see one another so they wondered what was gonna happen.

Then a very large man carrying a very large whip came into the room. "Hello my pretties," The man said. "My name is Reginald D. Redrum," Reginald told them. "And I will be your torturer today." Alex spit at him hitting his big toe. "Well aren't you a feisty one." Reginald walked over to Alex and hit him in the gut then punched him repeatedly in the face. Alex with his shackles lumped to the right spitting out the blood. "Now who's next?" The others looked at Alex. "Reginald…you fuck I wasn't through," Alex weakly said. Reginald laughed a little and helped Alex up. "I like you kid, too bad I have to fuck you up." Reginald took out some brass knuckles. Reginald hit him once. "Gaah…fuck you!" He was about to do it again when Jon yelled, "Hey come pick on someone your own size!" Alex tried to look up. "No dad!"

Reginald walked over and punched him really hard in the face. Jon got knocked out with just that one hit. "Jon!" They all yelled. Alex held his head down and could feel the rage rising up inside. "Now how about this pretty little number," He walked to Kristy. "No me instead, you mutherfucker!" Frank said. "Alright kid if that's what you want," He walked over to Frank. Kristy and Amy were yelling at Alex trying to get him to look up.

Reginald took outta knife and waved it around his face then cut his face in several different places. "Squeal piggy!"Reginald yelled. "Alex please do something!" Kristy and Amy both yelled. Reginald then lowered the knife and jammed it into his stomach. "Ahh God it hurts so bad!" Frank yelled.

Reginald laughed. When he turned he found Alex was missing. "What the fuck?" Then he turned around again and Alex was standing there. Alex looked up and Reginald saw that his eyes were pure red. "Hello mutherfucker," Alex said and cracked his neck. Reginald tried to punch him but Alex grabbed his hand. Alex wiggled his finger in Reginald's face. Alex then broke his arm. Reginald screamed then stumbled backwards. Reginald tried to run towards the door but Alex was there when he turned to run towards it. "You're a fuckin' demon man!" Alex laughed at him. Alex walked towards him but Reginald tripped and fell on his ass. "I got to tell you something," Alex leaned in forward to whisper something in his ear. "Squeal piggy."

Reginald's eyes opened way past the normal. Alex punched right through is stomach and out his back. Alex tore off Reginald's shirt and tore bits off so he could bandage up Frank. Which was the first thing he did then he freed everyone. "Oh my God Alex what the hell just happened?" Everyone but Jon looked at Alex as if to ask the same exact thing. "I don't know but I think he may have been partially right I think I may possess demonic powers; I never understood what that power was until Reginald said it," Alex explained. Alex looked at his arm which was dripping blood; all the others looked between Alex's arm and Reginald.

The group tried to wake Jon but it took a while to awaken the oldest member. "What happened?" Jon asked. The entire group let out a sigh of relief at the question. Alex kneeled down helping his old man up and giving him a very long deserved hug. "I was so worried Jon, uh, dad." Alex rubbed his blood stained arm on his shirt. "I hate to break up this up but we gotta…leave," Frank's voice was very shallow and he kept taking deep, broken gasps. "Ok how we gonna get outta here?" Alex thought and even checked Reginald for keys but found nothing. "Screw it," Alex said. He stood up and walked to the door and punched it open. "Shit that hurt," Alex groaned pulling his arm back. "Come on let's go!" The group ran out but Kristy helped Frank by being his crutch. "Were gonna have to find the artillery if we stand half a chance of getting out of here," Amy said. Alex agreed and said he'd go on ahead to find it. "Wait Alex, I love you." Amy grabbed his arm as he started to leave and kissed him. After the kiss the two smiled. "I love you too." Alex left after that.

"I hope he hurry's up," Frank said still in a shallow tone. "Why did you take the hit for me?" Kristy asked. "It's simple Kristy…I love you," Frank said looking at her with his now droopy eyes. Kristy grabbed his face and gave him a big kiss nearly knocking him off his feet. "Wow that was amazing," Frank chuckled. "Thank you Frank for everything; just know if we don't make it out I love you too." She then hugged him. Peter was on the verge of tears. "Oh my God you guys, you're gonna make me cry," Peter rubbed his eyes. "We'll make it out alive I promise." Peter hugged all of them including Jon.

"Hey what the fuck is going on here?" One of the Werewolf soldiers said then ran towards them. He was stopped in his tracks by Alex wielding a very large glimmering sword. He sheathed it and ran with a big satchel swung at his side. "Here take your pick," Alex undid it and let them choose their weapons. After all that was done the group headed to the stairs. After getting to the floor above the dungeon they were greeted by a large number of demons and Werewolves. "Alright guys you ready?" Alex asked; they all nodded. Alex smiled and started swinging his blade around cutting a straight path to the doorway while the others contended with the ones on the side. After finishing his path he pulled out his gun which was a sawed-off shotgun and started pumping the creatures full of lead. "This is payback mutherfuckers!" Alex yelled. He jumped into the middle of one of the side groups and started killing all of them, laughing the entire time.

The others looked at their friend and couldn't believe this…he really was part demon. "Jon why is Alex part demon?" Amy asked Jon who was using Amy as a crutch. Jon looked down unable to tell them. "Jon what is it?" Amy asked. "He's this way because…his real mother was a demon," Jon answered the group was completely startled by the answer. "Then who was the woman pretending to be his mother?" Kristy asked because Amy was unable to. "She was my sister; I asked her to look after him because at the time I wasn't able to and I asked her never to tell him of his real mother and father as well as destiny." Jon rubbed his forehead and realized what he had done to his son.

Alex stopped and noticed one was trying to get away. "Where the fuck are you going?" Alex walked over to the Werewolf. "Master…must be protected," The wolf said softly. Alex let out a short, quiet chuckle. "Fuck your master." Alex was about to thrust his blade into the creature when Amy yelled, "You can't kill him he's unarmed on the ground!" Peter took Jon from him so Amy could go over to him. "So he wouldn't show any sympathy for us why should I show him any?" Alex asked almost growling. "Because you're not like them, you're not a complete demon, you can control yourself." Amy walked over and wrapped her arms around him. Alex sighed and held her close dropping his sword. "I'm sorry, you're right," Alex replied. The Werewolf got up quickly and just about to pounce on them, Alex shot him in the face knocking him into the back wall. "But now I can shoot him," He said and smiled at her. She smiled back and the team headed out.

As they went further up they noticed something odd that there weren't any demons or Werewolves. That was until they got to the ground floor there waiting was Dex and the other two lackey's of his. "I may not have introduced them before but this is Keith, demon swordsman extraordinaire, and this Kelly, the demon gunslinger extraordinaire," Dex introduced the two. "Well now that we know each other…you can kill these six!" Dex yelled then pointed his finger at them. Alex blocked Keith and barley dodged Kelly's almost infallible aim. "Run guys!" Alex turned back around to deal with the two. They group ran but were stopped by Dex. "We can settle this without violence Dex," Jon said to him. "No we can't you all must die!" Dex pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Kristy. At that very moment another group of people who were wearing black coats bust down the door. "What the fuck is this?" The leading one kicked the gun outta Dex's hand and started beating on him.

Alex glanced at the group leading Shadow Dey out. He was unable to go after them because he had to deal with Keith and Kelly who weren't giving up any time soon. Alex finally got a little break in between the barrage of attacks from both and got Keith's sword stuck in Kelly's gun causing an explosion blowing the two away. They weren't dead but unconscious so Alex ran after the others. "Hey wait where are you taking them?" Alex caught up with them and the group was being put into a black van; three men restrained Alex from getting to the van. "Get the fuck off me!" Alex yelled and used his demon strength to knock them away. Then another wave came to stop Alex but these guys had stun-guns. They were about to shoot when a demons appeared and killed the guys but didn't attack Alex or the others. "What the hell just happened?" Alex reverted back to human. Then the demons came after them. Alex quickly killed them.

The guys in black coats told him to get into the black van this time. After the leader got back the entire group left. "Who are you guys?"

**5: The Alters **

"We are the unknown and the known, we are the first of the slayers and the last you guys are just a side note on the slaying scale but we are the ultimate…the Alters," The leader said. "Well if you're so goddamn big why haven't we ever heard of you?" Alex asked in a very harsh tone. "Because we remain outta the public eye and battle the demons under the coat of the blackness but with the demons and Werewolves joined we can't take them down by ourselves and the same goes for you," He said. "So you want us to join forces but why now? Why didn't you help us during the Brinkin war?" Alex asked. "That wasn't our battle or the city's but for some reason the city helped you guys, I know we wouldn't have." Alex lost it and lunged at him. The guy was able to get a hold of Alex and keep him at a distance that was when he realized that his eyes were red. "Wait what the fuck are you?" Alex blinked away his red eyes. "What do you care?" Alex asked looking away from him. "Oh fuck me sideways! You're a fuckin' half demon aren't you?" The leader pulled out his gun and aimed at Alex but at the same time so did Alex. "Shoot mutherfucker I dare you!"

Alex had his left arm up to rest the shotgun on while aiming. He lowered the gun and started laughing. "I like you kid, my names Axel Fullerton and you are?" Axel extended his left arm to shake Alex's hand. "I'm Alex and these are my friends Frank, Kristy and Peter and this is my fiancée Amy and my father Jonathan," Alex introduced them all. "Well hello all I had you going with the kinda conceited and arrogant thing right?" Axel laughed. Alex shook Axel's hand. "How did you come up with your name The Alters?" Jon asked. "Because we have the power to alter the fate of the world like you only different," The Driver said. "Oh this is Brock he is my right hand man and driver," Brock waved his hands. "Ok well what do you mean different?" Axel rubbed his hands together. "Well were different in one perspective: who do you think battled the demons before Shadow Dey? That is the only thing we've been battling the demons hundreds of years before you," Axel said.

The others looked at each other. "We had a member who went rouge awhile ago you saw him back there, Keith was our best member but somehow Dex got to him we're still unsure how but we're trying to figure that out." Axel showed them a picture of him and Keith; arms around each other's shoulders and smiling. They couldn't believe that was Keith. "What the fuck is that?" Brock yelled and made a quick hard stop. In front of the first van was Dex in a black cloak and a glowing right hand. Brock shot through the passenger's window but he disappeared when the bullet shot. "What the fuck's going on up there Brock?" Axel asked. "It's Dex he just disappeared though, so we need to get out of here right now." Brock took off really fast. After taking off the heard something hit the top of the van. "What was that?" Amy asked.

Whatever it was was cutting a hole in the roof. Alex pulled out his shotgun and shot at it. But it came back and this time just punched through the roof. "Dexter I'm gonna kill you!" Alex jumped through the roof to attack Dex. He disappeared. Dex appeared over near the second of the 12 vans. Dex took his read claw and drove the claw through the windshield and pulled Ashleigh the driver out of the car and crushed her face then threw her lifeless body on the high way. "What the hell Dex?" Alex yelled from the roof of the first van. Dex took the wheel and slammed the gas ramming the first van with the second van. Alex went flying on to the second vans roof. Dex put a spell on the gas which kept the van going while he went after Alex.

"Well looks like we meet again Alex Brannigan, this will be the last time though," Dex let out a cackling laugh that Alex swore he heard before. Alex drew his blade but it started to transform into the blade he once had. "Traul, how did you get it back?" Dex asked as the blade turned into Traul but it was the complete version so it was Evolution. "Come on Dex, hit me; I dare you!" Alex yelled swinging the blade down but he disappeared at the last second. He reappeared behind Alex knocking him off the van but he had got a hold of the side of the van. "You weren't as easy to kill last time," Dex said and yet again let out that laugh. "What do you mean last-," Alex was about to finish his sentence but figured out what he was talking about. "Brinkin, how did you get out of the Hell Gate?" Dex laughed. "You got that quicker than I thought you would!"

Dex laughed again. Alex pulled himself up. "Ok motherfucker I'm gonna put you back into the Hell Gate!" Dex let out a very long laugh. "Don't make me laugh kid," Dex lunged forward with his claw and swung down; Alex barely blocked it. Stepping backwards Alex regained his footing and thrust his blade towards Dex. The tip of Traul was stopped by Dex's pointer finger of his claw. "How the hell did you do that?" Alex pulled Traul back. "I'm amazing Alex you should that by now!" Dex lunged towards him but disappeared right as he was going to strike Alex. "Where are you? You're a fucking chicken!" Alex yelled but soon found himself surrounded by demons. Alex let his demon side take over and like last time they stopped their attack. "What the fuck did you do?" Alex closed his eyes and smiled. "You know how I did it Brink," Alex said.

Dex's face lacked any color and his jaw almost hit the bottom of his body. "…Harbinger?" Alex now opened his eyes. "You got that quicker than I thought you would." Alex ran forward, blade pointed toward him and Dex disappeared but this time he didn't reappear. "Run like you always do, you chicken!" Alex yelled and let out a big laugh. Alex then returned to normality and took control of that van.

He followed the first van until they came to run down old warehouse. "Wow this is your base of operations?" Alex asked stepping out of the van. "Looks are deceiving my friend," Axel reminded Alex. He then walked up to it and typed in a code and with that the old warehouse gave way for a magnificent looking building. "Oh my God that was awesome!" Peter said to Alex, Amy, Jon, Frank and Kristy. "Welcome to the Alters of New York," Axel said. The group entered followed Axel and Brock up the steep steps.

**6: Truth of truths **

"Damn there are a helluva lotta steps," Frank started complaining. "Don't worry were almost to the top when we get there Brock will take you to infirmary and we can fix you up." Brock nodded his big head. "I'm going with Frank," Kristy firmly stated. "Ok but why?" Axel couldn't help but ask. "Because he risked his life for me; therefore I'm sticking at his side until this is all over." Amy thought about all that's happened since she met Alex and realized that that's what she was gonna do for him. Amy grabbed Alex's hand; Alex looked at her and smiled.

"Ok then this is where we part ways." Brock took Frank and Kristy away from the group. "Dad, aren't you going to go?" Jon shook his head. "I'm sticking with my kid," Jon winked at him. Alex smiled and so did Amy (who was so happy that they were getting along at last). "Now my friends I have to tell you of what is really going on," Axel walked into a large room with a digital globe. "Holy shit, look at that!" Alex said to Jon. "I know it's amazing," He answered. "As you might already know, Alex is a half demon and being one opened up his half demon side for use," Axel said then continued, "And so now some demon occupies it and I have an idea who." Axel went over to a computer and started tying something and up popped an image of a half demon.

"No he can't be his demon side…" Jon said and looked back and forth between Alex and the screen. All of the other three looked at Alex who stepped up closer to the screen. "Oh my God that can't be…" Alex closed his eyes and realized it was true. Up on the screen was a picture of Robert Halgrid aka Harbinger. "That's right guys your fearless leader is Harbinger and Dex's half demon is…Brinkin and he wants revenge but his revenge is to take over the human world and most likely he's being backed by Grith and they-," Alex interrupted, "Who the hell is Grith?" Axel turned to them and they all had the same puzzled look as Alex. "You don't know Grith?" Axel asked they all shook their heads so he pulled out a book and turned to page 3345 (it's a very long book).

"This is him," Axel pointed to a man with barely any hair and a white lab coat with his arm around Brinkin (they knew because of the caption below the picture). "Holy shit this Grith… created Brinkin but how is that possible?" Peter asked. "A negotiator with the right stuff can pull demon parts outta the Hell Gate and piece them together to create a demon of which only he can control but Grith had a problem and that was he was a human so in a crazed frenzy he infused himself with demon parts," Axel explanation continued, "We then forced him into the Hell Gate but that unfortunately wasn't good enough. He returned two years after that with a fiery fury and a vendetta greater than any ever seen," Axel closed the book and returned it to its place on the shelf. "The reason he's coming after you is because Harbinger was the only person to stand up to Grith, Brinkin and Linkin but being the strongest half demon couldn't help stop them-," Brock, Frank and Kristy came into the room to join the conversation- "From nearly destroying the world, thus the creation of the Alters and Shadow Dey," Axel finished taking a drink of water.

"Uh, could you repeat the conversation?" Frank asked and Axel nearly choked on his water and threw a nasty look at Frank. Everyone else started laughing. "You'll just have to read the book," Axel replied. "Come on I'll tell it to ya," Alex said leading Frank out of the room.

"We have to talk about Alex guys because he's way too strong to be a half demon," Axel said folding his arms behind his back. The others looked at Jon who was looking down. Axel cleared his throat and looked sternly at Jon. "Come on Jon we need to know," Axel spoke softly but demanded. "Ok Alex's demon power is so great that he could destroy the planet if he wanted," Jon spoke even softer then Axel.

"Shit that's not good," Brock spoke up. "No it isn't if Harbinger were to overpower Alex in his mind we'd all be doomed there'd be absolutely no hope for mankind if that were to happen," Jon said. "But isn't Harbinger a good demon?" Kristy asked because that's what she had been told. "Yea but he's a demon none the less," Axel replied in monotone.

"I know Alex is strong enough to hold his own in his mind!" Amy yelled. The others were taken aback they didn't expect that and neither did Alex who heard and came running in. "What happened?" He obviously didn't hear what she said but heard her yell. "Nothing Alex just some disagreement on something," Brock said.

"What was it?" Alex wanted to know.

"Uh, well it's about you and your inner demon, Harbinger," Axel said with a nervous tone. He was afraid they would awaken his inner powers since Alex hadn't fully awakened it so if they did that they all could die. "Well what about it?" Alex wasn't catching on. "Jon had said that you have the power to either save or destroy the world," Amy said this time.

Alex looked at Jon with a puzzled look and then said, "How can that be, Harbinger is a good demon. Isn't he?" He asked the same question as Kristy and she kinda laughed but stifled it when they all looked at her. "Well yes but he's still a demon and they all have their dark side." Jon got up and walked over to his son to try and offer reassurance. "What the hell am I fighting for then if I'm capable of total destruction?" Alex asked and stormed off.

"Alex, honey wait!" Amy started to run after him. "No Amy we gotta let him be alone now." Jon held her back

Alex went out on the balcony and considered throwing himself off it. "I can't believe this after all of this…just the thought that I could be the one to destroy it all…" Then he went back to thinking of throwing himself off. "I'm not gonna leave Amy all by herself in this by killing myself…shit this sucks," Alex remarked to himself. Alex's rage then started to intensify and the balcony started to shake. Alex grabbed a hold of his head to try and stop the rage. "God help me!"Alex screamed at the top of his lungs

The entire group ran out to see what was going on; Axel and Brock held everyone else back as Alex changed. Suddenly Alex stopped screaming and turned towards them.

"What happened?" Alex spoke but he had a very gravelly voice. "Alex are you ok?" Alex clutched his head again.

"God, No!" Alex lowered his hands and for the minute seemed like he was back to normal but he was far from it. "Alex come here," Amy said wrapping her arms around him. "Why is this happening to me?" Alex spoke finally. Jon stepped forward to speak to his son. "It's my fault Alex, you're real mother was a half demon," Jon revealed to Alex. "What? You lied to me about my mother too!" Alex exploded (not literally but his anger blew up) and finally his powers had been awakened.

His hands then started glow with raw energy. "Everybody get back!" Axel yelled and pushed them back into the building. Alex stuck his arms out to the side and released the energy in a blast but the energy hadn't built up enough so they didn't go far before blowing up.

That then blew up the sides of the balcony thus making the balcony start slipping backwards. "Shit…what am I gonna do?" Alex realized he had no choice; he had to fall with it. He knew what would happen if he jumped back up there he would be attacked by the Alters. "Goodbye Amy!" He yelled and jumped off the slipping balcony and into the water below.

"Alex no, don't!" Amy ran to the edge of the balcony and saw Alex as he hit the water followed by the balcony. "Goddamn it Axel, look what you did you didn't have to tell him what I was screaming about!" Amy pushed him out of the way. "I wanted to see if we could make those powers awaken; besides its Jon's fault what he said was what pushed him to increase his rage!" All of them went back inside. Amy grabbed her jacket and started to leave. "Where are you going?" Axel walked in front of her. "To go find him…now get out of my way," Amy replied in a dark voice.

"Are you out of your mind?" Axel said.

"No are you?"

"I'm not the one going out where the demons and Werewolves are running rampant!" Axel yelled.


	4. A Demon Among Us

**Shadow Dey 2: A New Dey's Dawn **

By Steven Cooley

**1: A 25 year old secret **

Six years after the events on Manhattan Island Alex and Amy had recreated Shadow Dey just in case of a possible repeat. The new group included Alex and Amy of course then Kristy, Dex, Peter, Frank and a hell of a lot of little recruits that had names but the main six didn't know their names.

"So why again did you create a second Shadow Dey?" Dex asked. "I don't know; this was an insurance policy in case the demons came back," Alex explained reading a magazine. "Ah right and what if they don't?" Dex asked him. "Well then we could go back to our old lives." Alex smiled and went back to his magazine.

Dex blew a raspberry and left. "How childish, man what's with all the questions?" Kristy wondered. "Who knows; its Dex so remember that plays a big factor," Alex jokingly said about his friend. "By the by is that really the reason you created a new Shadow Dey?" Frank popped outta nowhere asking. "Uh, yea pretty much." Alex took a minute to fully think about the question and decided that was good enough. "Ok so where's Amy?" Frank asked the both of them. "She went to go get groceries for some reason." Alex said.

"Hmm well that's odd because I just saw her like ten minutes ago and she didn't mention anything like that. In fact she didn't say anything at all." Frank pondered this. Alex squinted his eyes; there was something fishy going on here so he went to go find out. Alex went to the store to see if Amy was there; she wasn't.

"Where the hell is she?" Alex thought after leaving the store. It was almost midnight and Alex had no idea where his fiancé was so he called Frank. "Hey Frank is Amy there?" Alex asked about to get into his car. "No she's not here yet," Frank replied. "Well call me when she…there she is, gotta go." Alex hung up right before Frank was gonna tell him that she walked in the door.

Alex ran after Amy into the same alleyway that got him involved with Shadow Dey. "Amy wait up! Where are you going?" Alex caught up with her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Amy turned around. "What the fuck?" Alex looked at her. "Hello Mr. Brannigan; how are we tonight?" Alex threw a punch at the fake Amy. The guy just grabbed his arm and through him into a wall to the left. "Ah shit, who the hell are you?" Alex asked breaking his grip.

"I'm the next big thing Mr. Brannigan!" The man roared. Alex started throwing kicks and punches at the strange man. "I'm afraid that won't work!" He knocked Alex to the end of the alleyway.

"Damn this asshole's strong!" Alex said getting up. The man then tore off the disguise. It was terrifying; needless to say Alex was horrified. He roared again. Then he got on all fours and ran for Alex; Alex got ready to fight knowing he stood no chance. A man from above fell in between Alex and the creature; he hit the creature with his gun then shot him in the head.

He fell down and turned back into a human. "What the fuck…" Alex went and kneeled down next to the victim. "Who are you?" He looked up at the guy. "My name is…Jon Willis and I just saved your life Alex." Jon took out a wipe and cleaned his gun. "Why did that thing disguise himself as my fiancé? And why after you shot him did he transform into a human?" Alex had to have these two questions answered.

"Isn't it obvious? They are Werewolves and they can turn into anyone they see." Jon explained very briefly.

"Now come on let's go chances are there are more around somewhere so we need to go back to Shadow Dey headquarters." Jon grabbed Alex's arm and tried to take him back to headquarters. "What I don't believe you!" Alex tore his arm away from Jon. "You truly are like me," Jon said under his breath but loud enough for Alex to hear. "What was that?" Alex grabbed one side of his collar and got all up in his face. "You're like me is all I said; don't you think?" Alex let go in a sort of get away from me way. "Are you crazy? I'm not anything like you." Alex started to walk back to his car.

"Where the hell do you think you're going Alex?" Jon ran after him. "Back to headquarters like you said." Alex kept walking ahead and didn't look at him. "Good I'll go with you," Jon replied. "Like hell you are! Find your own way there." Alex continued walking. "Very well," Jon said with a smile and tipped his hat. Alex got back to his car and headed out for headquarters.

Then to Alex's surprise there was Jon waiting at the door before Alex. "How did you get here before me?" Alex locked his car. "I'm a fast runner," Jon said with light heartedness. "Stop bullshitting me and tell me the truth." Alex demanded. "Roof hopping; it's really good for a cardio exercise," Jon replied. "Why are you lying to me?" Alex grabbed his collar again. "I'm not Alex." Jon grabbed Alex's collar then the door opened.

Both looked as Kristy, Frank and Amy stood looking at them. "What's going on here?" Kristy asked. "Nothing just having a nice conversation," Alex answered. "Who's that?" Frank asked. "No one; he was just leaving." Alex let go of Jon's collar. "Wait Jon," Amy said running out to stop him. "Amy you know him?" Alex looked shocked as she ran to him. "Yes and you should too," Amy replied. "Amy no, he doesn't need to know yet." Jon told her.

"Why not?" Jon just shook his head. "What the hell is going on here?" Alex asked getting in between Amy and Jon. "It's not what you think Alex we're just friends," Amy replied. "Really then what is it you're not telling me exactly?" Alex didn't think she was cheating on him but he really needed to know what they weren't telling him. "Um, well, what we're not telling you is that uh," Amy couldn't finish her sentence. "What we're not telling you is that…I'm your father." Jon finished Amy's sentence. Alex looked back at him then fainted.

**2: The truth comes out **

Later that night Alex awoke in his room on his bed. "What happened?" Then the whole conversation came rushing back to him. So he left the room and went out to the lounge where Kristy, Frank, Amy and Jon were but not Dex. "There you are!" Alex yelled walking in.

"Alex calm down we wanted to tell you but we thought this would happen," Amy explained. "Amy were getting married, we don't keep secrets." Alex walked closer to Jon. "Ok Alex I think we should discuss this in an adult manner." Jon said. Alex just hauled off and punched Jon in the nose. Kristy and Frank ran and pulled Alex away from Jon before he started beating him senseless. "Lemme go! I gotta teach that bastard a lesson about leaving his family for 25 years and then just popping back up!" Alex screamed.

"Alex you gotta keep calm dude he is your father after all even if he disappeared for 25 years," Frank said. "Is that supposed to help?" Alex said calming down. "Yes it was." Amy was next to Jon on the ground trying to stop the bleeding. "I know that wasn't the smartest plan I ever had and it ate away at me every day until I met your lovely Amy and she told me you two were getting married so I had to do something." Jon stood up while pinching his nose to stop the bleeding.

"He's telling the truth Alex we met the day we got engaged when I went around showing everybody." She smiled. "Yea I remember that day very well but why wait till just then to come back into my life?" Alex asked Jon.

"Because I knew I couldn't just pop back up outta the blue I needed a reason and then I met Amy and I had a reason."

Alex ran his right hand through his hair and let out a sigh. "Fine I believe you but that doesn't mean I forgive you," Alex replied solemnly. "I'm not asking you to forgive me right now." Jon offered out his hand. Alex shook it but only to be a good guy. "So what did you talking about in the alleyway?" Alex asked. "Right. You all know that there are demons out there but there are other monsters and creatures trying to take over the world and somehow these other creatures have joined forces with the demons. Like the Werewolves that we met in the alleyway." Jon told them.  
"Damn! Werewolves? Are you serious?" Frank asked. "He is completely serious." Alex defended his father. "Yes it's true and the only way that these two would work together was if someone one was behind controlling them," Jon explained. "Ok well I guess we have no other choice but to believe you," Frank said. "But Werewolves aren't like demons there stronger."Kristy added. "This is true so we need special bullets." Jon pulled out his gun then removed one of his bullets. "We need silver bullets and a hell of a lot of them if were gonna stand a chance of taking them out but luckily one shot will kill them. But the bad news they are very fast and deadly so shoot them quick as you see them." All the rest nodded in agreement. Then Dex walked in.

"What's going on? Who's he?" Dex asked. "This is Jon and he's telling us how to beat the Werewolves that are now running around New York," Amy answered Dex. "Where the hell have you been?" Alex asked. "I was out looking for my contact." Dex joked. "I'm fuckin' serious Dex; you can't just wander off at any time man." Alex replied to his cockiness. "I know I'm sorry," Dex replied but Alex could tell behind his voice was another bit of cockiness.

"Now we need to order in the bullets," Jon said trying to get back to the matter at hand. "I know exactly who to call." Alex smiled. So he called up ex-captain Hanson who was now a gun shop owner. "Hey Hanson, do you think you could order us up a couple hundred boxes of silver bullets?" Alex asked. "Silver bullets? What the hell do you need silver bullets for?" Hanson could not think of what they would need silver bullets for. "You're gonna laugh but we're not just dealing with demons this time, we got Werewolves running around." Hanson started laughing not two seconds after Alex finished.

"See I told ya," Alex said. "I'm sorry but that is harder to believe than the whole demon thing. "Yea I know but please do it," Alex pleaded. "Fine it'll only take me a couple minutes." Hanson ordered 400 cases of silver bullets. "So how are things with Amy?" He asked. The doors bell started ringing and a man came walking in. "One second Alex."

"Hello sir how may I help you?" The man looked up at him then changed into a Werewolf and tore Hanson apart and started eating his carcass. "Oh my God…Hanson," Alex watched this over the cam. Alex shut off the cam and ran out into the main hall. "Fuck!" Alex yelled at the top of his lungs. "Alex what's the matter?" Amy asked standing over him.

Alex held his head in his hands trying to get the image outta his mind. "Gimme your gun Jon," Alex commanded. "Why?" He asked. "Just give me the goddamn gun!" Jon took out the gun and gave it to his son. Alex put it the back of his pants and left. "Where are you going?" Dex asked walking into the room. "Hanson's shop, I'll be back soon." Alex got into his car although everyone told him not to go but they all knew he was headstrong.

Alex finally got to Hanson's shop but from what he could tell it was empty. Alex stepped into the shop and stepped on a piece of glass and the Werewolf heard him then threw the counter at Alex. "Holy shit!" Alex rolled outta the way the counter broke the wall of a building across the street. Alex peeked around the corner to see if he could see the Werewolf which he couldn't. Alex held the gun up so he could shoot the thing if he saw it. "Come out where ever you are." Alex again stepped into the store.

The thing lunged at Alex knocking him into the ground and the gun under his car. "You are here to kill me?" The wolf said howling. "Yea you killed a friend of mine, you fuck!" Alex yelled at the creature. "I am…sorry. This isn't how we usually are." He howled. "What? Then who's doing this?" Alex asked the creature. "His name is…" Then the thing went all rabid. He picked up Alex and threw him into the store.

Alex got up quickly. The Werewolf lunged again but Alex ducked and he broke through the back wall. Alex ran out to grab the gun but he couldn't reach it. "Shit this sucks!" By this time the wolf was back. Alex stuck his legs up to keep the wolf from tearing him limb from limb but a car was about to drive by so he had an idea. Alex angled his legs to the left throwing the wolf in front of the car passing by. "Ha take that you stupid animal!" Alex took this opportunity to get his gun. Luckily he got it this time.

"What the fuck was that?" The guy in the car asked. "That was a Werewolf," Alex said checking his gun for bullets. The two looked as the huge wolf came flying towards them. Alex pointed his gun at the wolf and pulled the trigger and it hit. The wolf turned human as he fell to the ground. "That'll teach you to fuck with me!" Alex screamed at the dead body. He put the gun back into his pants.

"Thanks for the help with the wolf." Alex patted him on the shoulder then left.

Alex got back 30 minutes later.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Amy asked. "I'm sorry Amy but he killed Hanson in front of me and since we didn't have enough ammo for all of us to go I thought I would handle it."Alex explained. "You're so lucky you're not dead," Jon said. "Yea here comes the lecture." Alex rolled his eyes. "Alex if you keep this recklessness up you're gonna get us all killed," Kristy replied. "I know I'm sorry but someone had to do something, I wasn't about to let that bastard get away with killing Hanson." Alex said. "You and I gotta talk Jon." Alex grabbed him then pulled him back to his room. "I just wanna know why fake your own death?" Alex asked him. "Because that truly is the only way outta Shadow Dey, so Devon agreed to help with my death," Jon replied.

"Then why exactly did Devon kill himself?" Alex asked but really thought more about it. "Devon killed himself?" Jon looked around just unable to believe that Devon killed himself. "Maybe he was trying to protect my secret because not even Brinkin knew, so it's possible to make sure Brinkin and everyone thought I was dead he killed himself," Jon said thinking out loud. "That is a possibility it did say that in order for your soul to rest that he himself had to die." Alex thought about the letter. The two left only to find the entire group outside the door. "Back to work people!" Alex commanded.

**3: Downtown Rampage**

The next couple days the group relaxed and waited for their cargo. No one talked about Hanson and Alex wondered why. "You know guys this was the last thing Hanson did before he died the least you could do was show some remorse or pain over the loss of our friend," Alex stated. "Alex's right you guys we should, even if I didn't know him we should." Jon said and everyone agreed with him not Alex though so Alex started to get a little pissed. "What the hell are you doing?" Alex asked. "What are you talking about Alex?" Jon answered his question with another question.

"Are you trying to get control of everyone so you can turn on me?" Alex asked. "No of course not son I was just helping," Jon explained. "Well I didn't ask for your fuckin' help." Alex started walking out but Amy stopped him. "Alex are you ok?" She took his hand and held it to comfort him. "No I'm trying to get to know my dad and it seems that people would rather listen to him than me, you know?" Alex complained. "Just think in a month we'll be married and nothing else will matter," Amy replied with a big smile. "You're right it'll all be over we can retire from Shadow Dey and move to like Michigan!" Alex got all excited about being able to leave Shadow Dey.

"Yup in one month we'll be able to leave to lead a more relaxing life." Amy kissed Alex's hand. "You're the greatest woman a guy could ask for, I love you." Alex kissed her. "Ok Jon I'm sorry about that." Alex apologized but didn't really mean it. "Thanks son I appreciate it," Jon smiled but he too was lying. Then the two gave each other feigned smiles.

As the members started to calm down they all gathered to watch the news to see if anything interesting was happening which, unfortunately it was. "Downtown there have been sightings of strange creatures believed to be the demons that nearly destroyed the city six years ago only bigger," The Anchorman said. "Oh shit." Alex held his head down. "All officers have been called to stop this but it really doesn't look like it's doing any good. Shadow Dey if you're watching please help us," The other Anchorman said.

Alex popped his knuckles. "Ok people let's get going, we have a town to save…again." Alex strapped his holster on and fitted his guns with the silver bullets as did everyone else. "So what's your plan Alex?" Dex asked. "Um I don't really have one. My strategy however is to dodge and shoot." Dex looked a little displeased. "Do you think I ever had a plan at first when I got into a fight? Hell no, I didn't," Alex said. "We're just gonna have to trust each other and the cops to win this battle." Dex nodded then went and grabbed his gun.

They got all packed up and got into their helicopters which were given to them by the city.

By the time they got down there the streets were littered with cop bodies. "Oh my God, this is horrible." Kristy said. "That is true Kristy," Frank said and held her close. Frank let out a little laugh. "You pig!" She screamed and hit him. "What I'm trying to be a gentle man," Frank replied. "Sure you are." Kristy looked over the side of the copter again. They landed partially on some police but they couldn't find anywhere else to go.

They couldn't find any of the Werewolves but they did see demons. "What the hell we have to deal with both?" Alex said jumping up and down on the ground. "I told the Werewolves and demons joined forces due to an unknown force," Jon reminded Alex. "Right but damn it why couldn't they wait till me and Amy got married?" Alex asked. "I don't know maybe they don't want you two to get married." Jon said kinda jokingly but Alex looked at him really pissed. "Sorry didn't mean it," Jon apologized and actually meant it.

All of a sudden they heard a giant explosion. They ran to the sound and found a building crumbling. It was the police so they ran up there to talk to them. "What are you guys doing?" Alex asked. "Were trying to kill the demons unlike some people," The leader said in a cocky voice Alex remembered. "Gate is that you?" Gate turned around to face him. "Yes it is Alex very good job identifying me," Gate said and smiled. "Were there people in there?" Alex asked. "I told them to get out but you know people there so fucking stubborn." Alex looked at him in horror. "What the fuck man you're a goddamn police officer. Why would you do something like this?" Alex asked and grabbed him by the collar and pushed him into the rubble.

"I told them to get out but they wouldn't and there were five or six of those things in there I had no other choice." Gate knocked Alex's hand off of him. "You know that prolly didn't kill them," Alex replied. "What do you mean?" Gate asked. "Well those things aren't demons Gate; they're Werewolves." Alex walked back to the group. "Please you have gotta be shitting me?" He and the rest of his stupid group started laughing. "What the fuck's so funny?" Alex asked. "It's the truth," Frank said. "Shut up fuck face." Gate turned around to start packing up. "Fuck face? What kinda stupid insult is that?" Frank asked. "I don't know but Gate's just a little bitch anyway let's leave them to their stupid antics," Alex said.

Gate's group was packing up when outta the rubble popped the Werewolves. "What the fuck?" Gate lifted up his gun. "Open fire!" The firing made Shadow Dey turn around to see what was happening. After a long fire fight they lowered their weapons and the wolves were still there. "Why the fuck won't you die?" Gate yelled. The Werewolves started to charge them tearing them limb from limb wherever you were that night you could hear the bloodcurdling screams.

Gate Ran away but was chased by another wolf; Alex ran up and shot it. It went back to being human, Gate was shocked. "How come you can kill it?" Gate asked him. "Because they're Werewolves God you're so fucking stupid!" Alex yelled and started shooting all the Werewolves, all of which turned back to normal. "Teach me how to kill them," Gate said. A Werewolf jumped outta a nearby building and grabbed Gate then ran off.

"Gate!" Alex yelled and ran after him and the Werewolf and shooting periodically but not too much because Alex was afraid of hitting Gate. The rest of the team were about to run after Alex and Gate but seven more Werewolves popped out so they had to contend with them. Alex turned around to run back to him but Amy signaled him to go on.

The Werewolf with Gate now stood atop a building and started howling. After the howling stopped the wolf tore Gate in two. "Jesus, no!" Alex screamed. The wolf then threw the pieces at Alex. Alex jumped outta the way but still got blood all over himself. Alex unloaded his entire gun on the Werewolf. The wolf fell back away from the street, Alex wall jumped onto the roof to find the Werewolf. "Ya know you and your kind are really starting to piss me off!" Alex screamed.

"It's not our faults it's our master's fault." He howled. "Who's your master?" Alex asked him. "Wouldn't you like to know," The Werewolf cackled. "Ok…fuck you!" Alex pulled out his other gun and shot the wolf. "How that silver taste?" As the wolf whimpered but didn't revert. "The fuck?" Alex looked at him as he held his leg. The wolf stood and pounced on Alex who was still trying to figure out what happened. Alex tried punching the wolf in the chest but his coat was far too strong. "You…motherfucker!" Alex barely got out before almost passing out from the wolf crushing his chest. "Hey shit face!" Jonathan yelled from behind with a sawed off shotgun. "Eat this." He fired the gun knocking the wolf off the building.

Alex took several deep breaths before getting up. "I had that under control," Alex said smugly. Jonathan laughed a little. "You're welcome," He said while picking up Alex's gun. "Thank you for helping though." Alex took the gun and holstered it. The two jumped off the building to join the others.

"Ok I wanna know why he didn't revert when I shot him," Alex demanded. "Well Alex I believe he to be the leader of the Werewolves besides the one controlling them," Jonathan answered. "That would seem to make sense." Alex nodded and looked around. "Where are all the others?" Alex asked. "The other Werewolves ran off when you guys were up there," Frank said. "Hey have you guys seen Dex?" Amy asked when she finished counting to see if everyone was there. "Last time I saw him he was near the end of the block fighting a wolf," Kristy said. "Shit we gotta find him," Amy told them.

"True but two problems: one, how will we find him and two, will he still be alive," One of the recruits replied. "Shit he's right everyone split into groups of five or six and take a different road or alleyway got that?" Alex asked the ones in the back. Everyone nodded and got into their little groups and split up. Alex, Amy, Jon, Frank, Kristy and Peter all head to where the area where the Werewolves retreated. The further down they went they still found nothing and no one. "Dex! Come on out Dex its ok!" Amy and Kristy yelled. "Where could he have gone?" Alex asked Jon. "Uh, I dunno he could be anywhere." Jon looked around.

Half a second later a very large tower entwined in darkness and brutal looking thorns started to break through the concrete in front of the six. They had to run because they didn't want to fall through the cracks until it finally stopped. The sky even though it was dawn it was black and the air seemed thick like tapioca. "What the hell is this?" Kristy asked. "It looks like a rather large castle that came outta the ground," Frank answered. Kristy looked at him pissed then started punching his arm.

"Uh guys the giant window is opening," Peter spoke finally. Peter hadn't spoken the entire time since he joined Shadow Dey. They all looked up and were at a loss of words to who appeared. "My Werewolves and demons come and take these six prisoners!" Dex yelled from the window.

**4: A demon among us **

An uncountable amount of Werewolves and demons appeared surrounding the six friends they all drew their weapons but dropped them knowing they stood no chance. The creatures pushed the six inside of the enormous tower where they were greeted by Dex and two others the group had never seen. "Hello friends how are we this fine dark evening?" Dex said sarcastically. "What the fuck's going on Dex?" Alex asked him.

"I'm exacting my revenge you asshole!" Dex yelled at them but was pointing at Alex. "We didn't do anything to you!" Amy yelled back. "Oh yes you did!" Dex walked towards them. "You killed my brother who was my mentor and my only family so now you shit heads must all pay!" Alex and Amy looked at each other; they had no idea who he was talking about. "Who's your brother?" Jon asked. "Who the fuck are you? Oh yea you're the new guy," Dex asked and answered. "Who is he Dex?" Alex asked as calmly as possible. "My brother was…Devon." Alex and Amy were absolutely shocked. Jon dropped to the floor because he hadn't known about Devon's death and Devon was like a younger brother to him. "I knew I had heard your last name before but I couldn't remember where," Alex said. Amy helped Jon up.

"That's nice you can't remember your supposed friends last name." Dex retorted. "He was my friend and I was so pissed that I couldn't stop him from trying to beat Brinkin!" Alex screamed. "Whatever take them down to the dungeon and do what you guys do best," Dex cackled. "Dex! Dex…you'll regret this, Dex!" Alex yelled at him trying to get away from the two new guys. "Stop struggling or we can kick your ass all the way down to the dungeon," The one with long black hair covering his face said and slugged Alex in the gut really hard.

Alex fell to the ground and tripped the guy then ran towards Dex. Dex stuck out his hand and used some sorta magic knocking him back to the group. Alex groaned while being pulled to his feet. Amy ran up behind him to see if he was alright. "Alex are you alright?" She asked; when he turned around she gave him a big hug. "Yea I'll be fine," He replied. The group was then forced down into the castles dungeon where they were chained up in a circular room. They could each see one another so they wondered what was gonna happen.

Then a very large man carrying a very large whip came into the room. "Hello my pretties," The man said. "My name is Reginald D. Redrum," Reginald told them. "And I will be your torturer today." Alex spit at him hitting his big toe. "Well aren't you a feisty one." Reginald walked over to Alex and hit him in the gut then punched him repeatedly in the face. Alex with his shackles lumped to the right spitting out the blood. "Now who's next?" The others looked at Alex. "Reginald…you fuck I wasn't through," Alex weakly said. Reginald laughed a little and helped Alex up. "I like you kid, too bad I have to fuck you up." Reginald took out some brass knuckles. Reginald hit him once. "Gaah…fuck you!" He was about to do it again when Jon yelled, "Hey come pick on someone your own size!" Alex tried to look up. "No dad!"

Reginald walked over and punched him really hard in the face. Jon got knocked out with just that one hit. "Jon!" They all yelled. Alex held his head down and could feel the rage rising up inside. "Now how about this pretty little number," He walked to Kristy. "No me instead, you mutherfucker!" Frank said. "Alright kid if that's what you want," He walked over to Frank. Kristy and Amy were yelling at Alex trying to get him to look up.

Reginald took outta knife and waved it around his face then cut his face in several different places. "Squeal piggy!"Reginald yelled. "Alex please do something!" Kristy and Amy both yelled. Reginald then lowered the knife and jammed it into his stomach. "Ahh God it hurts so bad!" Frank yelled.

Reginald laughed. When he turned he found Alex was missing. "What the fuck?" Then he turned around again and Alex was standing there. Alex looked up and Reginald saw that his eyes were pure red. "Hello mutherfucker," Alex said and cracked his neck. Reginald tried to punch him but Alex grabbed his hand. Alex wiggled his finger in Reginald's face. Alex then broke his arm. Reginald screamed then stumbled backwards. Reginald tried to run towards the door but Alex was there when he turned to run towards it. "You're a fuckin' demon man!" Alex laughed at him. Alex walked towards him but Reginald tripped and fell on his ass. "I got to tell you something," Alex leaned in forward to whisper something in his ear. "Squeal piggy."

Reginald's eyes opened way past the normal. Alex punched right through is stomach and out his back. Alex tore off Reginald's shirt and tore bits off so he could bandage up Frank. Which was the first thing he did then he freed everyone. "Oh my God Alex what the hell just happened?" Everyone but Jon looked at Alex as if to ask the same exact thing. "I don't know but I think he may have been partially right I think I may possess demonic powers; I never understood what that power was until Reginald said it," Alex explained. Alex looked at his arm which was dripping blood; all the others looked between Alex's arm and Reginald.

The group tried to wake Jon but it took a while to awaken the oldest member. "What happened?" Jon asked. The entire group let out a sigh of relief at the question. Alex kneeled down helping his old man up and giving him a very long deserved hug. "I was so worried Jon, uh, dad." Alex rubbed his blood stained arm on his shirt. "I hate to break up this up but we gotta…leave," Frank's voice was very shallow and he kept taking deep, broken gasps. "Ok how we gonna get outta here?" Alex thought and even checked Reginald for keys but found nothing. "Screw it," Alex said. He stood up and walked to the door and punched it open. "Shit that hurt," Alex groaned pulling his arm back. "Come on let's go!" The group ran out but Kristy helped Frank by being his crutch. "Were gonna have to find the artillery if we stand half a chance of getting out of here," Amy said. Alex agreed and said he'd go on ahead to find it. "Wait Alex, I love you." Amy grabbed his arm as he started to leave and kissed him. After the kiss the two smiled. "I love you too." Alex left after that.

"I hope he hurry's up," Frank said still in a shallow tone. "Why did you take the hit for me?" Kristy asked. "It's simple Kristy…I love you," Frank said looking at her with his now droopy eyes. Kristy grabbed his face and gave him a big kiss nearly knocking him off his feet. "Wow that was amazing," Frank chuckled. "Thank you Frank for everything; just know if we don't make it out I love you too." She then hugged him. Peter was on the verge of tears. "Oh my God you guys, you're gonna make me cry," Peter rubbed his eyes. "We'll make it out alive I promise." Peter hugged all of them including Jon.

"Hey what the fuck is going on here?" One of the Werewolf soldiers said then ran towards them. He was stopped in his tracks by Alex wielding a very large glimmering sword. He sheathed it and ran with a big satchel swung at his side. "Here take your pick," Alex undid it and let them choose their weapons. After all that was done the group headed to the stairs. After getting to the floor above the dungeon they were greeted by a large number of demons and Werewolves. "Alright guys you ready?" Alex asked; they all nodded. Alex smiled and started swinging his blade around cutting a straight path to the doorway while the others contended with the ones on the side. After finishing his path he pulled out his gun which was a sawed-off shotgun and started pumping the creatures full of lead. "This is payback mutherfuckers!" Alex yelled. He jumped into the middle of one of the side groups and started killing all of them, laughing the entire time.

The others looked at their friend and couldn't believe this…he really was part demon. "Jon why is Alex part demon?" Amy asked Jon who was using Amy as a crutch. Jon looked down unable to tell them. "Jon what is it?" Amy asked. "He's this way because…his real mother was a demon," Jon answered the group was completely startled by the answer. "Then who was the woman pretending to be his mother?" Kristy asked because Amy was unable to. "She was my sister; I asked her to look after him because at the time I wasn't able to and I asked her never to tell him of his real mother and father as well as destiny." Jon rubbed his forehead and realized what he had done to his son.

Alex stopped and noticed one was trying to get away. "Where the fuck are you going?" Alex walked over to the Werewolf. "Master…must be protected," The wolf said softly. Alex let out a short, quiet chuckle. "Fuck your master." Alex was about to thrust his blade into the creature when Amy yelled, "You can't kill him he's unarmed on the ground!" Peter took Jon from him so Amy could go over to him. "So he wouldn't show any sympathy for us why should I show him any?" Alex asked almost growling. "Because you're not like them, you're not a complete demon, you can control yourself." Amy walked over and wrapped her arms around him. Alex sighed and held her close dropping his sword. "I'm sorry, you're right," Alex replied. The Werewolf got up quickly and just about to pounce on them, Alex shot him in the face knocking him into the back wall. "But now I can shoot him," He said and smiled at her. She smiled back and the team headed out.

As they went further up they noticed something odd that there weren't any demons or Werewolves. That was until they got to the ground floor there waiting was Dex and the other two lackey's of his. "I may not have introduced them before but this is Keith, demon swordsman extraordinaire, and this Kelly, the demon gunslinger extraordinaire," Dex introduced the two. "Well now that we know each other…you can kill these six!" Dex yelled then pointed his finger at them. Alex blocked Keith and barley dodged Kelly's almost infallible aim. "Run guys!" Alex turned back around to deal with the two. They group ran but were stopped by Dex. "We can settle this without violence Dex," Jon said to him. "No we can't you all must die!" Dex pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Kristy. At that very moment another group of people who were wearing black coats bust down the door. "What the fuck is this?" The leading one kicked the gun outta Dex's hand and started beating on him.

Alex glanced at the group leading Shadow Dey out. He was unable to go after them because he had to deal with Keith and Kelly who weren't giving up any time soon. Alex finally got a little break in between the barrage of attacks from both and got Keith's sword stuck in Kelly's gun causing an explosion blowing the two away. They weren't dead but unconscious so Alex ran after the others. "Hey wait where are you taking them?" Alex caught up with them and the group was being put into a black van; three men restrained Alex from getting to the van. "Get the fuck off me!" Alex yelled and used his demon strength to knock them away. Then another wave came to stop Alex but these guys had stun-guns. They were about to shoot when a demons appeared and killed the guys but didn't attack Alex or the others. "What the hell just happened?" Alex reverted back to human. Then the demons came after them. Alex quickly killed them.

The guys in black coats told him to get into the black van this time. After the leader got back the entire group left. "Who are you guys?"

**5: The Alters **

"We are the unknown and the known, we are the first of the slayers and the last you guys are just a side note on the slaying scale but we are the ultimate…the Alters," The leader said. "Well if you're so goddamn big why haven't we ever heard of you?" Alex asked in a very harsh tone. "Because we remain outta the public eye and battle the demons under the coat of the blackness but with the demons and Werewolves joined we can't take them down by ourselves and the same goes for you," He said. "So you want us to join forces but why now? Why didn't you help us during the Brinkin war?" Alex asked. "That wasn't our battle or the city's but for some reason the city helped you guys, I know we wouldn't have." Alex lost it and lunged at him. The guy was able to get a hold of Alex and keep him at a distance that was when he realized that his eyes were red. "Wait what the fuck are you?" Alex blinked away his red eyes. "What do you care?" Alex asked looking away from him. "Oh fuck me sideways! You're a fuckin' half demon aren't you?" The leader pulled out his gun and aimed at Alex but at the same time so did Alex. "Shoot mutherfucker I dare you!"

Alex had his left arm up to rest the shotgun on while aiming. He lowered the gun and started laughing. "I like you kid, my names Axel Fullerton and you are?" Axel extended his left arm to shake Alex's hand. "I'm Alex and these are my friends Frank, Kristy and Peter and this is my fiancée Amy and my father Jonathan," Alex introduced them all. "Well hello all I had you going with the kinda conceited and arrogant thing right?" Axel laughed. Alex shook Axel's hand. "How did you come up with your name The Alters?" Jon asked. "Because we have the power to alter the fate of the world like you only different," The Driver said. "Oh this is Brock he is my right hand man and driver," Brock waved his hands. "Ok well what do you mean different?" Axel rubbed his hands together. "Well were different in one perspective: who do you think battled the demons before Shadow Dey? That is the only thing we've been battling the demons hundreds of years before you," Axel said.

The others looked at each other. "We had a member who went rouge awhile ago you saw him back there, Keith was our best member but somehow Dex got to him we're still unsure how but we're trying to figure that out." Axel showed them a picture of him and Keith; arms around each other's shoulders and smiling. They couldn't believe that was Keith. "What the fuck is that?" Brock yelled and made a quick hard stop. In front of the first van was Dex in a black cloak and a glowing right hand. Brock shot through the passenger's window but he disappeared when the bullet shot. "What the fuck's going on up there Brock?" Axel asked. "It's Dex he just disappeared though, so we need to get out of here right now." Brock took off really fast. After taking off the heard something hit the top of the van. "What was that?" Amy asked.

Whatever it was was cutting a hole in the roof. Alex pulled out his shotgun and shot at it. But it came back and this time just punched through the roof. "Dexter I'm gonna kill you!" Alex jumped through the roof to attack Dex. He disappeared. Dex appeared over near the second of the 12 vans. Dex took his read claw and drove the claw through the windshield and pulled Ashleigh the driver out of the car and crushed her face then threw her lifeless body on the high way. "What the hell Dex?" Alex yelled from the roof of the first van. Dex took the wheel and slammed the gas ramming the first van with the second van. Alex went flying on to the second vans roof. Dex put a spell on the gas which kept the van going while he went after Alex.

"Well looks like we meet again Alex Brannigan, this will be the last time though," Dex let out a cackling laugh that Alex swore he heard before. Alex drew his blade but it started to transform into the blade he once had. "Traul, how did you get it back?" Dex asked as the blade turned into Traul but it was the complete version so it was Evolution. "Come on Dex, hit me; I dare you!" Alex yelled swinging the blade down but he disappeared at the last second. He reappeared behind Alex knocking him off the van but he had got a hold of the side of the van. "You weren't as easy to kill last time," Dex said and yet again let out that laugh. "What do you mean last-," Alex was about to finish his sentence but figured out what he was talking about. "Brinkin, how did you get out of the Hell Gate?" Dex laughed. "You got that quicker than I thought you would!"

Dex laughed again. Alex pulled himself up. "Ok motherfucker I'm gonna put you back into the Hell Gate!" Dex let out a very long laugh. "Don't make me laugh kid," Dex lunged forward with his claw and swung down; Alex barely blocked it. Stepping backwards Alex regained his footing and thrust his blade towards Dex. The tip of Traul was stopped by Dex's pointer finger of his claw. "How the hell did you do that?" Alex pulled Traul back. "I'm amazing Alex you should that by now!" Dex lunged towards him but disappeared right as he was going to strike Alex. "Where are you? You're a fucking chicken!" Alex yelled but soon found himself surrounded by demons. Alex let his demon side take over and like last time they stopped their attack. "What the fuck did you do?" Alex closed his eyes and smiled. "You know how I did it Brink," Alex said.

Dex's face lacked any color and his jaw almost hit the bottom of his body. "…Harbinger?" Alex now opened his eyes. "You got that quicker than I thought you would." Alex ran forward, blade pointed toward him and Dex disappeared but this time he didn't reappear. "Run like you always do, you chicken!" Alex yelled and let out a big laugh. Alex then returned to normality and took control of that van.

He followed the first van until they came to run down old warehouse. "Wow this is your base of operations?" Alex asked stepping out of the van. "Looks are deceiving my friend," Axel reminded Alex. He then walked up to it and typed in a code and with that the old warehouse gave way for a magnificent looking building. "Oh my God that was awesome!" Peter said to Alex, Amy, Jon, Frank and Kristy. "Welcome to the Alters of New York," Axel said. The group entered followed Axel and Brock up the steep steps.

**6: Truth of truths **

"Damn there are a helluva lotta steps," Frank started complaining. "Don't worry were almost to the top when we get there Brock will take you to infirmary and we can fix you up." Brock nodded his big head. "I'm going with Frank," Kristy firmly stated. "Ok but why?" Axel couldn't help but ask. "Because he risked his life for me; therefore I'm sticking at his side until this is all over." Amy thought about all that's happened since she met Alex and realized that that's what she was gonna do for him. Amy grabbed Alex's hand; Alex looked at her and smiled.

"Ok then this is where we part ways." Brock took Frank and Kristy away from the group. "Dad, aren't you going to go?" Jon shook his head. "I'm sticking with my kid," Jon winked at him. Alex smiled and so did Amy (who was so happy that they were getting along at last). "Now my friends I have to tell you of what is really going on," Axel walked into a large room with a digital globe. "Holy shit, look at that!" Alex said to Jon. "I know it's amazing," He answered. "As you might already know, Alex is a half demon and being one opened up his half demon side for use," Axel said then continued, "And so now some demon occupies it and I have an idea who." Axel went over to a computer and started tying something and up popped an image of a half demon.

"No he can't be his demon side…" Jon said and looked back and forth between Alex and the screen. All of the other three looked at Alex who stepped up closer to the screen. "Oh my God that can't be…" Alex closed his eyes and realized it was true. Up on the screen was a picture of Robert Halgrid aka Harbinger. "That's right guys your fearless leader is Harbinger and Dex's half demon is…Brinkin and he wants revenge but his revenge is to take over the human world and most likely he's being backed by Grith and they-," Alex interrupted, "Who the hell is Grith?" Axel turned to them and they all had the same puzzled look as Alex. "You don't know Grith?" Axel asked they all shook their heads so he pulled out a book and turned to page 3345 (it's a very long book).

"This is him," Axel pointed to a man with barely any hair and a white lab coat with his arm around Brinkin (they knew because of the caption below the picture). "Holy shit this Grith… created Brinkin but how is that possible?" Peter asked. "A negotiator with the right stuff can pull demon parts outta the Hell Gate and piece them together to create a demon of which only he can control but Grith had a problem and that was he was a human so in a crazed frenzy he infused himself with demon parts," Axel explanation continued, "We then forced him into the Hell Gate but that unfortunately wasn't good enough. He returned two years after that with a fiery fury and a vendetta greater than any ever seen," Axel closed the book and returned it to its place on the shelf. "The reason he's coming after you is because Harbinger was the only person to stand up to Grith, Brinkin and Linkin but being the strongest half demon couldn't help stop them-," Brock, Frank and Kristy came into the room to join the conversation- "From nearly destroying the world, thus the creation of the Alters and Shadow Dey," Axel finished taking a drink of water.

"Uh, could you repeat the conversation?" Frank asked and Axel nearly choked on his water and threw a nasty look at Frank. Everyone else started laughing. "You'll just have to read the book," Axel replied. "Come on I'll tell it to ya," Alex said leading Frank out of the room.

"We have to talk about Alex guys because he's way too strong to be a half demon," Axel said folding his arms behind his back. The others looked at Jon who was looking down. Axel cleared his throat and looked sternly at Jon. "Come on Jon we need to know," Axel spoke softly but demanded. "Ok Alex's demon power is so great that he could destroy the planet if he wanted," Jon spoke even softer then Axel.

"Shit that's not good," Brock spoke up. "No it isn't if Harbinger were to overpower Alex in his mind we'd all be doomed there'd be absolutely no hope for mankind if that were to happen," Jon said. "But isn't Harbinger a good demon?" Kristy asked because that's what she had been told. "Yea but he's a demon none the less," Axel replied in monotone.

"I know Alex is strong enough to hold his own in his mind!" Amy yelled. The others were taken aback they didn't expect that and neither did Alex who heard and came running in. "What happened?" He obviously didn't hear what she said but heard her yell. "Nothing Alex just some disagreement on something," Brock said.

"What was it?" Alex wanted to know.

"Uh, well it's about you and your inner demon, Harbinger," Axel said with a nervous tone. He was afraid they would awaken his inner powers since Alex hadn't fully awakened it so if they did that they all could die. "Well what about it?" Alex wasn't catching on. "Jon had said that you have the power to either save or destroy the world," Amy said this time.

Alex looked at Jon with a puzzled look and then said, "How can that be, Harbinger is a good demon. Isn't he?" He asked the same question as Kristy and she kinda laughed but stifled it when they all looked at her. "Well yes but he's still a demon and they all have their dark side." Jon got up and walked over to his son to try and offer reassurance. "What the hell am I fighting for then if I'm capable of total destruction?" Alex asked and stormed off.

"Alex, honey wait!" Amy started to run after him. "No Amy we gotta let him be alone now." Jon held her back

Alex went out on the balcony and considered throwing himself off it. "I can't believe this after all of this…just the thought that I could be the one to destroy it all…" Then he went back to thinking of throwing himself off. "I'm not gonna leave Amy all by herself in this by killing myself…shit this sucks," Alex remarked to himself. Alex's rage then started to intensify and the balcony started to shake. Alex grabbed a hold of his head to try and stop the rage. "God help me!"Alex screamed at the top of his lungs

The entire group ran out to see what was going on; Axel and Brock held everyone else back as Alex changed. Suddenly Alex stopped screaming and turned towards them.

"What happened?" Alex spoke but he had a very gravelly voice. "Alex are you ok?" Alex clutched his head again.

"God, No!" Alex lowered his hands and for the minute seemed like he was back to normal but he was far from it. "Alex come here," Amy said wrapping her arms around him. "Why is this happening to me?" Alex spoke finally. Jon stepped forward to speak to his son. "It's my fault Alex, you're real mother was a half demon," Jon revealed to Alex. "What? You lied to me about my mother too!" Alex exploded (not literally but his anger blew up) and finally his powers had been awakened.

His hands then started glow with raw energy. "Everybody get back!" Axel yelled and pushed them back into the building. Alex stuck his arms out to the side and released the energy in a blast but the energy hadn't built up enough so they didn't go far before blowing up.

That then blew up the sides of the balcony thus making the balcony start slipping backwards. "Shit…what am I gonna do?" Alex realized he had no choice; he had to fall with it. He knew what would happen if he jumped back up there he would be attacked by the Alters. "Goodbye Amy!" He yelled and jumped off the slipping balcony and into the water below.

"Alex no, don't!" Amy ran to the edge of the balcony and saw Alex as he hit the water followed by the balcony. "Goddamn it Axel, look what you did you didn't have to tell him what I was screaming about!" Amy pushed him out of the way. "I wanted to see if we could make those powers awaken; besides its Jon's fault what he said was what pushed him to increase his rage!" All of them went back inside. Amy grabbed her jacket and started to leave. "Where are you going?" Axel walked in front of her. "To go find him…now get out of my way," Amy replied in a dark voice.

"Are you out of your mind?" Axel said.

"No are you?"

"I'm not the one going out where the demons and Werewolves are running rampant!" Axel yelled.


	5. The Alters

**Shadow Dey 2: A New Dey's Dawn **

By Steven Cooley

**1: A 25 year old secret **

Six years after the events on Manhattan Island Alex and Amy had recreated Shadow Dey just in case of a possible repeat. The new group included Alex and Amy of course then Kristy, Dex, Peter, Frank and a hell of a lot of little recruits that had names but the main six didn't know their names.

"So why again did you create a second Shadow Dey?" Dex asked. "I don't know; this was an insurance policy in case the demons came back," Alex explained reading a magazine. "Ah right and what if they don't?" Dex asked him. "Well then we could go back to our old lives." Alex smiled and went back to his magazine.

Dex blew a raspberry and left. "How childish, man what's with all the questions?" Kristy wondered. "Who knows; its Dex so remember that plays a big factor," Alex jokingly said about his friend. "By the by is that really the reason you created a new Shadow Dey?" Frank popped outta nowhere asking. "Uh, yea pretty much." Alex took a minute to fully think about the question and decided that was good enough. "Ok so where's Amy?" Frank asked the both of them. "She went to go get groceries for some reason." Alex said.

"Hmm well that's odd because I just saw her like ten minutes ago and she didn't mention anything like that. In fact she didn't say anything at all." Frank pondered this. Alex squinted his eyes; there was something fishy going on here so he went to go find out. Alex went to the store to see if Amy was there; she wasn't.

"Where the hell is she?" Alex thought after leaving the store. It was almost midnight and Alex had no idea where his fiancé was so he called Frank. "Hey Frank is Amy there?" Alex asked about to get into his car. "No she's not here yet," Frank replied. "Well call me when she…there she is, gotta go." Alex hung up right before Frank was gonna tell him that she walked in the door.

Alex ran after Amy into the same alleyway that got him involved with Shadow Dey. "Amy wait up! Where are you going?" Alex caught up with her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Amy turned around. "What the fuck?" Alex looked at her. "Hello Mr. Brannigan; how are we tonight?" Alex threw a punch at the fake Amy. The guy just grabbed his arm and through him into a wall to the left. "Ah shit, who the hell are you?" Alex asked breaking his grip.

"I'm the next big thing Mr. Brannigan!" The man roared. Alex started throwing kicks and punches at the strange man. "I'm afraid that won't work!" He knocked Alex to the end of the alleyway.

"Damn this asshole's strong!" Alex said getting up. The man then tore off the disguise. It was terrifying; needless to say Alex was horrified. He roared again. Then he got on all fours and ran for Alex; Alex got ready to fight knowing he stood no chance. A man from above fell in between Alex and the creature; he hit the creature with his gun then shot him in the head.

He fell down and turned back into a human. "What the fuck…" Alex went and kneeled down next to the victim. "Who are you?" He looked up at the guy. "My name is…Jon Willis and I just saved your life Alex." Jon took out a wipe and cleaned his gun. "Why did that thing disguise himself as my fiancé? And why after you shot him did he transform into a human?" Alex had to have these two questions answered.

"Isn't it obvious? They are Werewolves and they can turn into anyone they see." Jon explained very briefly.

"Now come on let's go chances are there are more around somewhere so we need to go back to Shadow Dey headquarters." Jon grabbed Alex's arm and tried to take him back to headquarters. "What I don't believe you!" Alex tore his arm away from Jon. "You truly are like me," Jon said under his breath but loud enough for Alex to hear. "What was that?" Alex grabbed one side of his collar and got all up in his face. "You're like me is all I said; don't you think?" Alex let go in a sort of get away from me way. "Are you crazy? I'm not anything like you." Alex started to walk back to his car.

"Where the hell do you think you're going Alex?" Jon ran after him. "Back to headquarters like you said." Alex kept walking ahead and didn't look at him. "Good I'll go with you," Jon replied. "Like hell you are! Find your own way there." Alex continued walking. "Very well," Jon said with a smile and tipped his hat. Alex got back to his car and headed out for headquarters.

Then to Alex's surprise there was Jon waiting at the door before Alex. "How did you get here before me?" Alex locked his car. "I'm a fast runner," Jon said with light heartedness. "Stop bullshitting me and tell me the truth." Alex demanded. "Roof hopping; it's really good for a cardio exercise," Jon replied. "Why are you lying to me?" Alex grabbed his collar again. "I'm not Alex." Jon grabbed Alex's collar then the door opened.

Both looked as Kristy, Frank and Amy stood looking at them. "What's going on here?" Kristy asked. "Nothing just having a nice conversation," Alex answered. "Who's that?" Frank asked. "No one; he was just leaving." Alex let go of Jon's collar. "Wait Jon," Amy said running out to stop him. "Amy you know him?" Alex looked shocked as she ran to him. "Yes and you should too," Amy replied. "Amy no, he doesn't need to know yet." Jon told her.

"Why not?" Jon just shook his head. "What the hell is going on here?" Alex asked getting in between Amy and Jon. "It's not what you think Alex we're just friends," Amy replied. "Really then what is it you're not telling me exactly?" Alex didn't think she was cheating on him but he really needed to know what they weren't telling him. "Um, well, what we're not telling you is that uh," Amy couldn't finish her sentence. "What we're not telling you is that…I'm your father." Jon finished Amy's sentence. Alex looked back at him then fainted.

**2: The truth comes out **

Later that night Alex awoke in his room on his bed. "What happened?" Then the whole conversation came rushing back to him. So he left the room and went out to the lounge where Kristy, Frank, Amy and Jon were but not Dex. "There you are!" Alex yelled walking in.

"Alex calm down we wanted to tell you but we thought this would happen," Amy explained. "Amy were getting married, we don't keep secrets." Alex walked closer to Jon. "Ok Alex I think we should discuss this in an adult manner." Jon said. Alex just hauled off and punched Jon in the nose. Kristy and Frank ran and pulled Alex away from Jon before he started beating him senseless. "Lemme go! I gotta teach that bastard a lesson about leaving his family for 25 years and then just popping back up!" Alex screamed.

"Alex you gotta keep calm dude he is your father after all even if he disappeared for 25 years," Frank said. "Is that supposed to help?" Alex said calming down. "Yes it was." Amy was next to Jon on the ground trying to stop the bleeding. "I know that wasn't the smartest plan I ever had and it ate away at me every day until I met your lovely Amy and she told me you two were getting married so I had to do something." Jon stood up while pinching his nose to stop the bleeding.

"He's telling the truth Alex we met the day we got engaged when I went around showing everybody." She smiled. "Yea I remember that day very well but why wait till just then to come back into my life?" Alex asked Jon.

"Because I knew I couldn't just pop back up outta the blue I needed a reason and then I met Amy and I had a reason."

Alex ran his right hand through his hair and let out a sigh. "Fine I believe you but that doesn't mean I forgive you," Alex replied solemnly. "I'm not asking you to forgive me right now." Jon offered out his hand. Alex shook it but only to be a good guy. "So what did you talking about in the alleyway?" Alex asked. "Right. You all know that there are demons out there but there are other monsters and creatures trying to take over the world and somehow these other creatures have joined forces with the demons. Like the Werewolves that we met in the alleyway." Jon told them.  
"Damn! Werewolves? Are you serious?" Frank asked. "He is completely serious." Alex defended his father. "Yes it's true and the only way that these two would work together was if someone one was behind controlling them," Jon explained. "Ok well I guess we have no other choice but to believe you," Frank said. "But Werewolves aren't like demons there stronger."Kristy added. "This is true so we need special bullets." Jon pulled out his gun then removed one of his bullets. "We need silver bullets and a hell of a lot of them if were gonna stand a chance of taking them out but luckily one shot will kill them. But the bad news they are very fast and deadly so shoot them quick as you see them." All the rest nodded in agreement. Then Dex walked in.

"What's going on? Who's he?" Dex asked. "This is Jon and he's telling us how to beat the Werewolves that are now running around New York," Amy answered Dex. "Where the hell have you been?" Alex asked. "I was out looking for my contact." Dex joked. "I'm fuckin' serious Dex; you can't just wander off at any time man." Alex replied to his cockiness. "I know I'm sorry," Dex replied but Alex could tell behind his voice was another bit of cockiness.

"Now we need to order in the bullets," Jon said trying to get back to the matter at hand. "I know exactly who to call." Alex smiled. So he called up ex-captain Hanson who was now a gun shop owner. "Hey Hanson, do you think you could order us up a couple hundred boxes of silver bullets?" Alex asked. "Silver bullets? What the hell do you need silver bullets for?" Hanson could not think of what they would need silver bullets for. "You're gonna laugh but we're not just dealing with demons this time, we got Werewolves running around." Hanson started laughing not two seconds after Alex finished.

"See I told ya," Alex said. "I'm sorry but that is harder to believe than the whole demon thing. "Yea I know but please do it," Alex pleaded. "Fine it'll only take me a couple minutes." Hanson ordered 400 cases of silver bullets. "So how are things with Amy?" He asked. The doors bell started ringing and a man came walking in. "One second Alex."

"Hello sir how may I help you?" The man looked up at him then changed into a Werewolf and tore Hanson apart and started eating his carcass. "Oh my God…Hanson," Alex watched this over the cam. Alex shut off the cam and ran out into the main hall. "Fuck!" Alex yelled at the top of his lungs. "Alex what's the matter?" Amy asked standing over him.

Alex held his head in his hands trying to get the image outta his mind. "Gimme your gun Jon," Alex commanded. "Why?" He asked. "Just give me the goddamn gun!" Jon took out the gun and gave it to his son. Alex put it the back of his pants and left. "Where are you going?" Dex asked walking into the room. "Hanson's shop, I'll be back soon." Alex got into his car although everyone told him not to go but they all knew he was headstrong.

Alex finally got to Hanson's shop but from what he could tell it was empty. Alex stepped into the shop and stepped on a piece of glass and the Werewolf heard him then threw the counter at Alex. "Holy shit!" Alex rolled outta the way the counter broke the wall of a building across the street. Alex peeked around the corner to see if he could see the Werewolf which he couldn't. Alex held the gun up so he could shoot the thing if he saw it. "Come out where ever you are." Alex again stepped into the store.

The thing lunged at Alex knocking him into the ground and the gun under his car. "You are here to kill me?" The wolf said howling. "Yea you killed a friend of mine, you fuck!" Alex yelled at the creature. "I am…sorry. This isn't how we usually are." He howled. "What? Then who's doing this?" Alex asked the creature. "His name is…" Then the thing went all rabid. He picked up Alex and threw him into the store.

Alex got up quickly. The Werewolf lunged again but Alex ducked and he broke through the back wall. Alex ran out to grab the gun but he couldn't reach it. "Shit this sucks!" By this time the wolf was back. Alex stuck his legs up to keep the wolf from tearing him limb from limb but a car was about to drive by so he had an idea. Alex angled his legs to the left throwing the wolf in front of the car passing by. "Ha take that you stupid animal!" Alex took this opportunity to get his gun. Luckily he got it this time.

"What the fuck was that?" The guy in the car asked. "That was a Werewolf," Alex said checking his gun for bullets. The two looked as the huge wolf came flying towards them. Alex pointed his gun at the wolf and pulled the trigger and it hit. The wolf turned human as he fell to the ground. "That'll teach you to fuck with me!" Alex screamed at the dead body. He put the gun back into his pants.

"Thanks for the help with the wolf." Alex patted him on the shoulder then left.

Alex got back 30 minutes later.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Amy asked. "I'm sorry Amy but he killed Hanson in front of me and since we didn't have enough ammo for all of us to go I thought I would handle it."Alex explained. "You're so lucky you're not dead," Jon said. "Yea here comes the lecture." Alex rolled his eyes. "Alex if you keep this recklessness up you're gonna get us all killed," Kristy replied. "I know I'm sorry but someone had to do something, I wasn't about to let that bastard get away with killing Hanson." Alex said. "You and I gotta talk Jon." Alex grabbed him then pulled him back to his room. "I just wanna know why fake your own death?" Alex asked him. "Because that truly is the only way outta Shadow Dey, so Devon agreed to help with my death," Jon replied.

"Then why exactly did Devon kill himself?" Alex asked but really thought more about it. "Devon killed himself?" Jon looked around just unable to believe that Devon killed himself. "Maybe he was trying to protect my secret because not even Brinkin knew, so it's possible to make sure Brinkin and everyone thought I was dead he killed himself," Jon said thinking out loud. "That is a possibility it did say that in order for your soul to rest that he himself had to die." Alex thought about the letter. The two left only to find the entire group outside the door. "Back to work people!" Alex commanded.

**3: Downtown Rampage**

The next couple days the group relaxed and waited for their cargo. No one talked about Hanson and Alex wondered why. "You know guys this was the last thing Hanson did before he died the least you could do was show some remorse or pain over the loss of our friend," Alex stated. "Alex's right you guys we should, even if I didn't know him we should." Jon said and everyone agreed with him not Alex though so Alex started to get a little pissed. "What the hell are you doing?" Alex asked. "What are you talking about Alex?" Jon answered his question with another question.

"Are you trying to get control of everyone so you can turn on me?" Alex asked. "No of course not son I was just helping," Jon explained. "Well I didn't ask for your fuckin' help." Alex started walking out but Amy stopped him. "Alex are you ok?" She took his hand and held it to comfort him. "No I'm trying to get to know my dad and it seems that people would rather listen to him than me, you know?" Alex complained. "Just think in a month we'll be married and nothing else will matter," Amy replied with a big smile. "You're right it'll all be over we can retire from Shadow Dey and move to like Michigan!" Alex got all excited about being able to leave Shadow Dey.

"Yup in one month we'll be able to leave to lead a more relaxing life." Amy kissed Alex's hand. "You're the greatest woman a guy could ask for, I love you." Alex kissed her. "Ok Jon I'm sorry about that." Alex apologized but didn't really mean it. "Thanks son I appreciate it," Jon smiled but he too was lying. Then the two gave each other feigned smiles.

As the members started to calm down they all gathered to watch the news to see if anything interesting was happening which, unfortunately it was. "Downtown there have been sightings of strange creatures believed to be the demons that nearly destroyed the city six years ago only bigger," The Anchorman said. "Oh shit." Alex held his head down. "All officers have been called to stop this but it really doesn't look like it's doing any good. Shadow Dey if you're watching please help us," The other Anchorman said.

Alex popped his knuckles. "Ok people let's get going, we have a town to save…again." Alex strapped his holster on and fitted his guns with the silver bullets as did everyone else. "So what's your plan Alex?" Dex asked. "Um I don't really have one. My strategy however is to dodge and shoot." Dex looked a little displeased. "Do you think I ever had a plan at first when I got into a fight? Hell no, I didn't," Alex said. "We're just gonna have to trust each other and the cops to win this battle." Dex nodded then went and grabbed his gun.

They got all packed up and got into their helicopters which were given to them by the city.

By the time they got down there the streets were littered with cop bodies. "Oh my God, this is horrible." Kristy said. "That is true Kristy," Frank said and held her close. Frank let out a little laugh. "You pig!" She screamed and hit him. "What I'm trying to be a gentle man," Frank replied. "Sure you are." Kristy looked over the side of the copter again. They landed partially on some police but they couldn't find anywhere else to go.

They couldn't find any of the Werewolves but they did see demons. "What the hell we have to deal with both?" Alex said jumping up and down on the ground. "I told the Werewolves and demons joined forces due to an unknown force," Jon reminded Alex. "Right but damn it why couldn't they wait till me and Amy got married?" Alex asked. "I don't know maybe they don't want you two to get married." Jon said kinda jokingly but Alex looked at him really pissed. "Sorry didn't mean it," Jon apologized and actually meant it.

All of a sudden they heard a giant explosion. They ran to the sound and found a building crumbling. It was the police so they ran up there to talk to them. "What are you guys doing?" Alex asked. "Were trying to kill the demons unlike some people," The leader said in a cocky voice Alex remembered. "Gate is that you?" Gate turned around to face him. "Yes it is Alex very good job identifying me," Gate said and smiled. "Were there people in there?" Alex asked. "I told them to get out but you know people there so fucking stubborn." Alex looked at him in horror. "What the fuck man you're a goddamn police officer. Why would you do something like this?" Alex asked and grabbed him by the collar and pushed him into the rubble.

"I told them to get out but they wouldn't and there were five or six of those things in there I had no other choice." Gate knocked Alex's hand off of him. "You know that prolly didn't kill them," Alex replied. "What do you mean?" Gate asked. "Well those things aren't demons Gate; they're Werewolves." Alex walked back to the group. "Please you have gotta be shitting me?" He and the rest of his stupid group started laughing. "What the fuck's so funny?" Alex asked. "It's the truth," Frank said. "Shut up fuck face." Gate turned around to start packing up. "Fuck face? What kinda stupid insult is that?" Frank asked. "I don't know but Gate's just a little bitch anyway let's leave them to their stupid antics," Alex said.

Gate's group was packing up when outta the rubble popped the Werewolves. "What the fuck?" Gate lifted up his gun. "Open fire!" The firing made Shadow Dey turn around to see what was happening. After a long fire fight they lowered their weapons and the wolves were still there. "Why the fuck won't you die?" Gate yelled. The Werewolves started to charge them tearing them limb from limb wherever you were that night you could hear the bloodcurdling screams.

Gate Ran away but was chased by another wolf; Alex ran up and shot it. It went back to being human, Gate was shocked. "How come you can kill it?" Gate asked him. "Because they're Werewolves God you're so fucking stupid!" Alex yelled and started shooting all the Werewolves, all of which turned back to normal. "Teach me how to kill them," Gate said. A Werewolf jumped outta a nearby building and grabbed Gate then ran off.

"Gate!" Alex yelled and ran after him and the Werewolf and shooting periodically but not too much because Alex was afraid of hitting Gate. The rest of the team were about to run after Alex and Gate but seven more Werewolves popped out so they had to contend with them. Alex turned around to run back to him but Amy signaled him to go on.

The Werewolf with Gate now stood atop a building and started howling. After the howling stopped the wolf tore Gate in two. "Jesus, no!" Alex screamed. The wolf then threw the pieces at Alex. Alex jumped outta the way but still got blood all over himself. Alex unloaded his entire gun on the Werewolf. The wolf fell back away from the street, Alex wall jumped onto the roof to find the Werewolf. "Ya know you and your kind are really starting to piss me off!" Alex screamed.

"It's not our faults it's our master's fault." He howled. "Who's your master?" Alex asked him. "Wouldn't you like to know," The Werewolf cackled. "Ok…fuck you!" Alex pulled out his other gun and shot the wolf. "How that silver taste?" As the wolf whimpered but didn't revert. "The fuck?" Alex looked at him as he held his leg. The wolf stood and pounced on Alex who was still trying to figure out what happened. Alex tried punching the wolf in the chest but his coat was far too strong. "You…motherfucker!" Alex barely got out before almost passing out from the wolf crushing his chest. "Hey shit face!" Jonathan yelled from behind with a sawed off shotgun. "Eat this." He fired the gun knocking the wolf off the building.

Alex took several deep breaths before getting up. "I had that under control," Alex said smugly. Jonathan laughed a little. "You're welcome," He said while picking up Alex's gun. "Thank you for helping though." Alex took the gun and holstered it. The two jumped off the building to join the others.

"Ok I wanna know why he didn't revert when I shot him," Alex demanded. "Well Alex I believe he to be the leader of the Werewolves besides the one controlling them," Jonathan answered. "That would seem to make sense." Alex nodded and looked around. "Where are all the others?" Alex asked. "The other Werewolves ran off when you guys were up there," Frank said. "Hey have you guys seen Dex?" Amy asked when she finished counting to see if everyone was there. "Last time I saw him he was near the end of the block fighting a wolf," Kristy said. "Shit we gotta find him," Amy told them.

"True but two problems: one, how will we find him and two, will he still be alive," One of the recruits replied. "Shit he's right everyone split into groups of five or six and take a different road or alleyway got that?" Alex asked the ones in the back. Everyone nodded and got into their little groups and split up. Alex, Amy, Jon, Frank, Kristy and Peter all head to where the area where the Werewolves retreated. The further down they went they still found nothing and no one. "Dex! Come on out Dex its ok!" Amy and Kristy yelled. "Where could he have gone?" Alex asked Jon. "Uh, I dunno he could be anywhere." Jon looked around.

Half a second later a very large tower entwined in darkness and brutal looking thorns started to break through the concrete in front of the six. They had to run because they didn't want to fall through the cracks until it finally stopped. The sky even though it was dawn it was black and the air seemed thick like tapioca. "What the hell is this?" Kristy asked. "It looks like a rather large castle that came outta the ground," Frank answered. Kristy looked at him pissed then started punching his arm.

"Uh guys the giant window is opening," Peter spoke finally. Peter hadn't spoken the entire time since he joined Shadow Dey. They all looked up and were at a loss of words to who appeared. "My Werewolves and demons come and take these six prisoners!" Dex yelled from the window.

**4: A demon among us **

An uncountable amount of Werewolves and demons appeared surrounding the six friends they all drew their weapons but dropped them knowing they stood no chance. The creatures pushed the six inside of the enormous tower where they were greeted by Dex and two others the group had never seen. "Hello friends how are we this fine dark evening?" Dex said sarcastically. "What the fuck's going on Dex?" Alex asked him.

"I'm exacting my revenge you asshole!" Dex yelled at them but was pointing at Alex. "We didn't do anything to you!" Amy yelled back. "Oh yes you did!" Dex walked towards them. "You killed my brother who was my mentor and my only family so now you shit heads must all pay!" Alex and Amy looked at each other; they had no idea who he was talking about. "Who's your brother?" Jon asked. "Who the fuck are you? Oh yea you're the new guy," Dex asked and answered. "Who is he Dex?" Alex asked as calmly as possible. "My brother was…Devon." Alex and Amy were absolutely shocked. Jon dropped to the floor because he hadn't known about Devon's death and Devon was like a younger brother to him. "I knew I had heard your last name before but I couldn't remember where," Alex said. Amy helped Jon up.

"That's nice you can't remember your supposed friends last name." Dex retorted. "He was my friend and I was so pissed that I couldn't stop him from trying to beat Brinkin!" Alex screamed. "Whatever take them down to the dungeon and do what you guys do best," Dex cackled. "Dex! Dex…you'll regret this, Dex!" Alex yelled at him trying to get away from the two new guys. "Stop struggling or we can kick your ass all the way down to the dungeon," The one with long black hair covering his face said and slugged Alex in the gut really hard.

Alex fell to the ground and tripped the guy then ran towards Dex. Dex stuck out his hand and used some sorta magic knocking him back to the group. Alex groaned while being pulled to his feet. Amy ran up behind him to see if he was alright. "Alex are you alright?" She asked; when he turned around she gave him a big hug. "Yea I'll be fine," He replied. The group was then forced down into the castles dungeon where they were chained up in a circular room. They could each see one another so they wondered what was gonna happen.

Then a very large man carrying a very large whip came into the room. "Hello my pretties," The man said. "My name is Reginald D. Redrum," Reginald told them. "And I will be your torturer today." Alex spit at him hitting his big toe. "Well aren't you a feisty one." Reginald walked over to Alex and hit him in the gut then punched him repeatedly in the face. Alex with his shackles lumped to the right spitting out the blood. "Now who's next?" The others looked at Alex. "Reginald…you fuck I wasn't through," Alex weakly said. Reginald laughed a little and helped Alex up. "I like you kid, too bad I have to fuck you up." Reginald took out some brass knuckles. Reginald hit him once. "Gaah…fuck you!" He was about to do it again when Jon yelled, "Hey come pick on someone your own size!" Alex tried to look up. "No dad!"

Reginald walked over and punched him really hard in the face. Jon got knocked out with just that one hit. "Jon!" They all yelled. Alex held his head down and could feel the rage rising up inside. "Now how about this pretty little number," He walked to Kristy. "No me instead, you mutherfucker!" Frank said. "Alright kid if that's what you want," He walked over to Frank. Kristy and Amy were yelling at Alex trying to get him to look up.

Reginald took outta knife and waved it around his face then cut his face in several different places. "Squeal piggy!"Reginald yelled. "Alex please do something!" Kristy and Amy both yelled. Reginald then lowered the knife and jammed it into his stomach. "Ahh God it hurts so bad!" Frank yelled.

Reginald laughed. When he turned he found Alex was missing. "What the fuck?" Then he turned around again and Alex was standing there. Alex looked up and Reginald saw that his eyes were pure red. "Hello mutherfucker," Alex said and cracked his neck. Reginald tried to punch him but Alex grabbed his hand. Alex wiggled his finger in Reginald's face. Alex then broke his arm. Reginald screamed then stumbled backwards. Reginald tried to run towards the door but Alex was there when he turned to run towards it. "You're a fuckin' demon man!" Alex laughed at him. Alex walked towards him but Reginald tripped and fell on his ass. "I got to tell you something," Alex leaned in forward to whisper something in his ear. "Squeal piggy."

Reginald's eyes opened way past the normal. Alex punched right through is stomach and out his back. Alex tore off Reginald's shirt and tore bits off so he could bandage up Frank. Which was the first thing he did then he freed everyone. "Oh my God Alex what the hell just happened?" Everyone but Jon looked at Alex as if to ask the same exact thing. "I don't know but I think he may have been partially right I think I may possess demonic powers; I never understood what that power was until Reginald said it," Alex explained. Alex looked at his arm which was dripping blood; all the others looked between Alex's arm and Reginald.

The group tried to wake Jon but it took a while to awaken the oldest member. "What happened?" Jon asked. The entire group let out a sigh of relief at the question. Alex kneeled down helping his old man up and giving him a very long deserved hug. "I was so worried Jon, uh, dad." Alex rubbed his blood stained arm on his shirt. "I hate to break up this up but we gotta…leave," Frank's voice was very shallow and he kept taking deep, broken gasps. "Ok how we gonna get outta here?" Alex thought and even checked Reginald for keys but found nothing. "Screw it," Alex said. He stood up and walked to the door and punched it open. "Shit that hurt," Alex groaned pulling his arm back. "Come on let's go!" The group ran out but Kristy helped Frank by being his crutch. "Were gonna have to find the artillery if we stand half a chance of getting out of here," Amy said. Alex agreed and said he'd go on ahead to find it. "Wait Alex, I love you." Amy grabbed his arm as he started to leave and kissed him. After the kiss the two smiled. "I love you too." Alex left after that.

"I hope he hurry's up," Frank said still in a shallow tone. "Why did you take the hit for me?" Kristy asked. "It's simple Kristy…I love you," Frank said looking at her with his now droopy eyes. Kristy grabbed his face and gave him a big kiss nearly knocking him off his feet. "Wow that was amazing," Frank chuckled. "Thank you Frank for everything; just know if we don't make it out I love you too." She then hugged him. Peter was on the verge of tears. "Oh my God you guys, you're gonna make me cry," Peter rubbed his eyes. "We'll make it out alive I promise." Peter hugged all of them including Jon.

"Hey what the fuck is going on here?" One of the Werewolf soldiers said then ran towards them. He was stopped in his tracks by Alex wielding a very large glimmering sword. He sheathed it and ran with a big satchel swung at his side. "Here take your pick," Alex undid it and let them choose their weapons. After all that was done the group headed to the stairs. After getting to the floor above the dungeon they were greeted by a large number of demons and Werewolves. "Alright guys you ready?" Alex asked; they all nodded. Alex smiled and started swinging his blade around cutting a straight path to the doorway while the others contended with the ones on the side. After finishing his path he pulled out his gun which was a sawed-off shotgun and started pumping the creatures full of lead. "This is payback mutherfuckers!" Alex yelled. He jumped into the middle of one of the side groups and started killing all of them, laughing the entire time.

The others looked at their friend and couldn't believe this…he really was part demon. "Jon why is Alex part demon?" Amy asked Jon who was using Amy as a crutch. Jon looked down unable to tell them. "Jon what is it?" Amy asked. "He's this way because…his real mother was a demon," Jon answered the group was completely startled by the answer. "Then who was the woman pretending to be his mother?" Kristy asked because Amy was unable to. "She was my sister; I asked her to look after him because at the time I wasn't able to and I asked her never to tell him of his real mother and father as well as destiny." Jon rubbed his forehead and realized what he had done to his son.

Alex stopped and noticed one was trying to get away. "Where the fuck are you going?" Alex walked over to the Werewolf. "Master…must be protected," The wolf said softly. Alex let out a short, quiet chuckle. "Fuck your master." Alex was about to thrust his blade into the creature when Amy yelled, "You can't kill him he's unarmed on the ground!" Peter took Jon from him so Amy could go over to him. "So he wouldn't show any sympathy for us why should I show him any?" Alex asked almost growling. "Because you're not like them, you're not a complete demon, you can control yourself." Amy walked over and wrapped her arms around him. Alex sighed and held her close dropping his sword. "I'm sorry, you're right," Alex replied. The Werewolf got up quickly and just about to pounce on them, Alex shot him in the face knocking him into the back wall. "But now I can shoot him," He said and smiled at her. She smiled back and the team headed out.

As they went further up they noticed something odd that there weren't any demons or Werewolves. That was until they got to the ground floor there waiting was Dex and the other two lackey's of his. "I may not have introduced them before but this is Keith, demon swordsman extraordinaire, and this Kelly, the demon gunslinger extraordinaire," Dex introduced the two. "Well now that we know each other…you can kill these six!" Dex yelled then pointed his finger at them. Alex blocked Keith and barley dodged Kelly's almost infallible aim. "Run guys!" Alex turned back around to deal with the two. They group ran but were stopped by Dex. "We can settle this without violence Dex," Jon said to him. "No we can't you all must die!" Dex pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Kristy. At that very moment another group of people who were wearing black coats bust down the door. "What the fuck is this?" The leading one kicked the gun outta Dex's hand and started beating on him.

Alex glanced at the group leading Shadow Dey out. He was unable to go after them because he had to deal with Keith and Kelly who weren't giving up any time soon. Alex finally got a little break in between the barrage of attacks from both and got Keith's sword stuck in Kelly's gun causing an explosion blowing the two away. They weren't dead but unconscious so Alex ran after the others. "Hey wait where are you taking them?" Alex caught up with them and the group was being put into a black van; three men restrained Alex from getting to the van. "Get the fuck off me!" Alex yelled and used his demon strength to knock them away. Then another wave came to stop Alex but these guys had stun-guns. They were about to shoot when a demons appeared and killed the guys but didn't attack Alex or the others. "What the hell just happened?" Alex reverted back to human. Then the demons came after them. Alex quickly killed them.

The guys in black coats told him to get into the black van this time. After the leader got back the entire group left. "Who are you guys?"

**5: The Alters **

"We are the unknown and the known, we are the first of the slayers and the last you guys are just a side note on the slaying scale but we are the ultimate…the Alters," The leader said. "Well if you're so goddamn big why haven't we ever heard of you?" Alex asked in a very harsh tone. "Because we remain outta the public eye and battle the demons under the coat of the blackness but with the demons and Werewolves joined we can't take them down by ourselves and the same goes for you," He said. "So you want us to join forces but why now? Why didn't you help us during the Brinkin war?" Alex asked. "That wasn't our battle or the city's but for some reason the city helped you guys, I know we wouldn't have." Alex lost it and lunged at him. The guy was able to get a hold of Alex and keep him at a distance that was when he realized that his eyes were red. "Wait what the fuck are you?" Alex blinked away his red eyes. "What do you care?" Alex asked looking away from him. "Oh fuck me sideways! You're a fuckin' half demon aren't you?" The leader pulled out his gun and aimed at Alex but at the same time so did Alex. "Shoot mutherfucker I dare you!"

Alex had his left arm up to rest the shotgun on while aiming. He lowered the gun and started laughing. "I like you kid, my names Axel Fullerton and you are?" Axel extended his left arm to shake Alex's hand. "I'm Alex and these are my friends Frank, Kristy and Peter and this is my fiancée Amy and my father Jonathan," Alex introduced them all. "Well hello all I had you going with the kinda conceited and arrogant thing right?" Axel laughed. Alex shook Axel's hand. "How did you come up with your name The Alters?" Jon asked. "Because we have the power to alter the fate of the world like you only different," The Driver said. "Oh this is Brock he is my right hand man and driver," Brock waved his hands. "Ok well what do you mean different?" Axel rubbed his hands together. "Well were different in one perspective: who do you think battled the demons before Shadow Dey? That is the only thing we've been battling the demons hundreds of years before you," Axel said.

The others looked at each other. "We had a member who went rouge awhile ago you saw him back there, Keith was our best member but somehow Dex got to him we're still unsure how but we're trying to figure that out." Axel showed them a picture of him and Keith; arms around each other's shoulders and smiling. They couldn't believe that was Keith. "What the fuck is that?" Brock yelled and made a quick hard stop. In front of the first van was Dex in a black cloak and a glowing right hand. Brock shot through the passenger's window but he disappeared when the bullet shot. "What the fuck's going on up there Brock?" Axel asked. "It's Dex he just disappeared though, so we need to get out of here right now." Brock took off really fast. After taking off the heard something hit the top of the van. "What was that?" Amy asked.

Whatever it was was cutting a hole in the roof. Alex pulled out his shotgun and shot at it. But it came back and this time just punched through the roof. "Dexter I'm gonna kill you!" Alex jumped through the roof to attack Dex. He disappeared. Dex appeared over near the second of the 12 vans. Dex took his read claw and drove the claw through the windshield and pulled Ashleigh the driver out of the car and crushed her face then threw her lifeless body on the high way. "What the hell Dex?" Alex yelled from the roof of the first van. Dex took the wheel and slammed the gas ramming the first van with the second van. Alex went flying on to the second vans roof. Dex put a spell on the gas which kept the van going while he went after Alex.

"Well looks like we meet again Alex Brannigan, this will be the last time though," Dex let out a cackling laugh that Alex swore he heard before. Alex drew his blade but it started to transform into the blade he once had. "Traul, how did you get it back?" Dex asked as the blade turned into Traul but it was the complete version so it was Evolution. "Come on Dex, hit me; I dare you!" Alex yelled swinging the blade down but he disappeared at the last second. He reappeared behind Alex knocking him off the van but he had got a hold of the side of the van. "You weren't as easy to kill last time," Dex said and yet again let out that laugh. "What do you mean last-," Alex was about to finish his sentence but figured out what he was talking about. "Brinkin, how did you get out of the Hell Gate?" Dex laughed. "You got that quicker than I thought you would!"

Dex laughed again. Alex pulled himself up. "Ok motherfucker I'm gonna put you back into the Hell Gate!" Dex let out a very long laugh. "Don't make me laugh kid," Dex lunged forward with his claw and swung down; Alex barely blocked it. Stepping backwards Alex regained his footing and thrust his blade towards Dex. The tip of Traul was stopped by Dex's pointer finger of his claw. "How the hell did you do that?" Alex pulled Traul back. "I'm amazing Alex you should that by now!" Dex lunged towards him but disappeared right as he was going to strike Alex. "Where are you? You're a fucking chicken!" Alex yelled but soon found himself surrounded by demons. Alex let his demon side take over and like last time they stopped their attack. "What the fuck did you do?" Alex closed his eyes and smiled. "You know how I did it Brink," Alex said.

Dex's face lacked any color and his jaw almost hit the bottom of his body. "…Harbinger?" Alex now opened his eyes. "You got that quicker than I thought you would." Alex ran forward, blade pointed toward him and Dex disappeared but this time he didn't reappear. "Run like you always do, you chicken!" Alex yelled and let out a big laugh. Alex then returned to normality and took control of that van.

He followed the first van until they came to run down old warehouse. "Wow this is your base of operations?" Alex asked stepping out of the van. "Looks are deceiving my friend," Axel reminded Alex. He then walked up to it and typed in a code and with that the old warehouse gave way for a magnificent looking building. "Oh my God that was awesome!" Peter said to Alex, Amy, Jon, Frank and Kristy. "Welcome to the Alters of New York," Axel said. The group entered followed Axel and Brock up the steep steps.

**6: Truth of truths **

"Damn there are a helluva lotta steps," Frank started complaining. "Don't worry were almost to the top when we get there Brock will take you to infirmary and we can fix you up." Brock nodded his big head. "I'm going with Frank," Kristy firmly stated. "Ok but why?" Axel couldn't help but ask. "Because he risked his life for me; therefore I'm sticking at his side until this is all over." Amy thought about all that's happened since she met Alex and realized that that's what she was gonna do for him. Amy grabbed Alex's hand; Alex looked at her and smiled.

"Ok then this is where we part ways." Brock took Frank and Kristy away from the group. "Dad, aren't you going to go?" Jon shook his head. "I'm sticking with my kid," Jon winked at him. Alex smiled and so did Amy (who was so happy that they were getting along at last). "Now my friends I have to tell you of what is really going on," Axel walked into a large room with a digital globe. "Holy shit, look at that!" Alex said to Jon. "I know it's amazing," He answered. "As you might already know, Alex is a half demon and being one opened up his half demon side for use," Axel said then continued, "And so now some demon occupies it and I have an idea who." Axel went over to a computer and started tying something and up popped an image of a half demon.

"No he can't be his demon side…" Jon said and looked back and forth between Alex and the screen. All of the other three looked at Alex who stepped up closer to the screen. "Oh my God that can't be…" Alex closed his eyes and realized it was true. Up on the screen was a picture of Robert Halgrid aka Harbinger. "That's right guys your fearless leader is Harbinger and Dex's half demon is…Brinkin and he wants revenge but his revenge is to take over the human world and most likely he's being backed by Grith and they-," Alex interrupted, "Who the hell is Grith?" Axel turned to them and they all had the same puzzled look as Alex. "You don't know Grith?" Axel asked they all shook their heads so he pulled out a book and turned to page 3345 (it's a very long book).

"This is him," Axel pointed to a man with barely any hair and a white lab coat with his arm around Brinkin (they knew because of the caption below the picture). "Holy shit this Grith… created Brinkin but how is that possible?" Peter asked. "A negotiator with the right stuff can pull demon parts outta the Hell Gate and piece them together to create a demon of which only he can control but Grith had a problem and that was he was a human so in a crazed frenzy he infused himself with demon parts," Axel explanation continued, "We then forced him into the Hell Gate but that unfortunately wasn't good enough. He returned two years after that with a fiery fury and a vendetta greater than any ever seen," Axel closed the book and returned it to its place on the shelf. "The reason he's coming after you is because Harbinger was the only person to stand up to Grith, Brinkin and Linkin but being the strongest half demon couldn't help stop them-," Brock, Frank and Kristy came into the room to join the conversation- "From nearly destroying the world, thus the creation of the Alters and Shadow Dey," Axel finished taking a drink of water.

"Uh, could you repeat the conversation?" Frank asked and Axel nearly choked on his water and threw a nasty look at Frank. Everyone else started laughing. "You'll just have to read the book," Axel replied. "Come on I'll tell it to ya," Alex said leading Frank out of the room.

"We have to talk about Alex guys because he's way too strong to be a half demon," Axel said folding his arms behind his back. The others looked at Jon who was looking down. Axel cleared his throat and looked sternly at Jon. "Come on Jon we need to know," Axel spoke softly but demanded. "Ok Alex's demon power is so great that he could destroy the planet if he wanted," Jon spoke even softer then Axel.

"Shit that's not good," Brock spoke up. "No it isn't if Harbinger were to overpower Alex in his mind we'd all be doomed there'd be absolutely no hope for mankind if that were to happen," Jon said. "But isn't Harbinger a good demon?" Kristy asked because that's what she had been told. "Yea but he's a demon none the less," Axel replied in monotone.

"I know Alex is strong enough to hold his own in his mind!" Amy yelled. The others were taken aback they didn't expect that and neither did Alex who heard and came running in. "What happened?" He obviously didn't hear what she said but heard her yell. "Nothing Alex just some disagreement on something," Brock said.

"What was it?" Alex wanted to know.

"Uh, well it's about you and your inner demon, Harbinger," Axel said with a nervous tone. He was afraid they would awaken his inner powers since Alex hadn't fully awakened it so if they did that they all could die. "Well what about it?" Alex wasn't catching on. "Jon had said that you have the power to either save or destroy the world," Amy said this time.

Alex looked at Jon with a puzzled look and then said, "How can that be, Harbinger is a good demon. Isn't he?" He asked the same question as Kristy and she kinda laughed but stifled it when they all looked at her. "Well yes but he's still a demon and they all have their dark side." Jon got up and walked over to his son to try and offer reassurance. "What the hell am I fighting for then if I'm capable of total destruction?" Alex asked and stormed off.

"Alex, honey wait!" Amy started to run after him. "No Amy we gotta let him be alone now." Jon held her back

Alex went out on the balcony and considered throwing himself off it. "I can't believe this after all of this…just the thought that I could be the one to destroy it all…" Then he went back to thinking of throwing himself off. "I'm not gonna leave Amy all by herself in this by killing myself…shit this sucks," Alex remarked to himself. Alex's rage then started to intensify and the balcony started to shake. Alex grabbed a hold of his head to try and stop the rage. "God help me!"Alex screamed at the top of his lungs

The entire group ran out to see what was going on; Axel and Brock held everyone else back as Alex changed. Suddenly Alex stopped screaming and turned towards them.

"What happened?" Alex spoke but he had a very gravelly voice. "Alex are you ok?" Alex clutched his head again.

"God, No!" Alex lowered his hands and for the minute seemed like he was back to normal but he was far from it. "Alex come here," Amy said wrapping her arms around him. "Why is this happening to me?" Alex spoke finally. Jon stepped forward to speak to his son. "It's my fault Alex, you're real mother was a half demon," Jon revealed to Alex. "What? You lied to me about my mother too!" Alex exploded (not literally but his anger blew up) and finally his powers had been awakened.

His hands then started glow with raw energy. "Everybody get back!" Axel yelled and pushed them back into the building. Alex stuck his arms out to the side and released the energy in a blast but the energy hadn't built up enough so they didn't go far before blowing up.

That then blew up the sides of the balcony thus making the balcony start slipping backwards. "Shit…what am I gonna do?" Alex realized he had no choice; he had to fall with it. He knew what would happen if he jumped back up there he would be attacked by the Alters. "Goodbye Amy!" He yelled and jumped off the slipping balcony and into the water below.

"Alex no, don't!" Amy ran to the edge of the balcony and saw Alex as he hit the water followed by the balcony. "Goddamn it Axel, look what you did you didn't have to tell him what I was screaming about!" Amy pushed him out of the way. "I wanted to see if we could make those powers awaken; besides its Jon's fault what he said was what pushed him to increase his rage!" All of them went back inside. Amy grabbed her jacket and started to leave. "Where are you going?" Axel walked in front of her. "To go find him…now get out of my way," Amy replied in a dark voice.

"Are you out of your mind?" Axel said.

"No are you?"

"I'm not the one going out where the demons and Werewolves are running rampant!" Axel yelled.


	6. Truth of Truths

**Shadow Dey 2: A New Dey's Dawn **

By Steven Cooley

**1: A 25 year old secret **

Six years after the events on Manhattan Island Alex and Amy had recreated Shadow Dey just in case of a possible repeat. The new group included Alex and Amy of course then Kristy, Dex, Peter, Frank and a hell of a lot of little recruits that had names but the main six didn't know their names.

"So why again did you create a second Shadow Dey?" Dex asked. "I don't know; this was an insurance policy in case the demons came back," Alex explained reading a magazine. "Ah right and what if they don't?" Dex asked him. "Well then we could go back to our old lives." Alex smiled and went back to his magazine.

Dex blew a raspberry and left. "How childish, man what's with all the questions?" Kristy wondered. "Who knows; its Dex so remember that plays a big factor," Alex jokingly said about his friend. "By the by is that really the reason you created a new Shadow Dey?" Frank popped outta nowhere asking. "Uh, yea pretty much." Alex took a minute to fully think about the question and decided that was good enough. "Ok so where's Amy?" Frank asked the both of them. "She went to go get groceries for some reason." Alex said.

"Hmm well that's odd because I just saw her like ten minutes ago and she didn't mention anything like that. In fact she didn't say anything at all." Frank pondered this. Alex squinted his eyes; there was something fishy going on here so he went to go find out. Alex went to the store to see if Amy was there; she wasn't.

"Where the hell is she?" Alex thought after leaving the store. It was almost midnight and Alex had no idea where his fiancé was so he called Frank. "Hey Frank is Amy there?" Alex asked about to get into his car. "No she's not here yet," Frank replied. "Well call me when she…there she is, gotta go." Alex hung up right before Frank was gonna tell him that she walked in the door.

Alex ran after Amy into the same alleyway that got him involved with Shadow Dey. "Amy wait up! Where are you going?" Alex caught up with her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Amy turned around. "What the fuck?" Alex looked at her. "Hello Mr. Brannigan; how are we tonight?" Alex threw a punch at the fake Amy. The guy just grabbed his arm and through him into a wall to the left. "Ah shit, who the hell are you?" Alex asked breaking his grip.

"I'm the next big thing Mr. Brannigan!" The man roared. Alex started throwing kicks and punches at the strange man. "I'm afraid that won't work!" He knocked Alex to the end of the alleyway.

"Damn this asshole's strong!" Alex said getting up. The man then tore off the disguise. It was terrifying; needless to say Alex was horrified. He roared again. Then he got on all fours and ran for Alex; Alex got ready to fight knowing he stood no chance. A man from above fell in between Alex and the creature; he hit the creature with his gun then shot him in the head.

He fell down and turned back into a human. "What the fuck…" Alex went and kneeled down next to the victim. "Who are you?" He looked up at the guy. "My name is…Jon Willis and I just saved your life Alex." Jon took out a wipe and cleaned his gun. "Why did that thing disguise himself as my fiancé? And why after you shot him did he transform into a human?" Alex had to have these two questions answered.

"Isn't it obvious? They are Werewolves and they can turn into anyone they see." Jon explained very briefly.

"Now come on let's go chances are there are more around somewhere so we need to go back to Shadow Dey headquarters." Jon grabbed Alex's arm and tried to take him back to headquarters. "What I don't believe you!" Alex tore his arm away from Jon. "You truly are like me," Jon said under his breath but loud enough for Alex to hear. "What was that?" Alex grabbed one side of his collar and got all up in his face. "You're like me is all I said; don't you think?" Alex let go in a sort of get away from me way. "Are you crazy? I'm not anything like you." Alex started to walk back to his car.

"Where the hell do you think you're going Alex?" Jon ran after him. "Back to headquarters like you said." Alex kept walking ahead and didn't look at him. "Good I'll go with you," Jon replied. "Like hell you are! Find your own way there." Alex continued walking. "Very well," Jon said with a smile and tipped his hat. Alex got back to his car and headed out for headquarters.

Then to Alex's surprise there was Jon waiting at the door before Alex. "How did you get here before me?" Alex locked his car. "I'm a fast runner," Jon said with light heartedness. "Stop bullshitting me and tell me the truth." Alex demanded. "Roof hopping; it's really good for a cardio exercise," Jon replied. "Why are you lying to me?" Alex grabbed his collar again. "I'm not Alex." Jon grabbed Alex's collar then the door opened.

Both looked as Kristy, Frank and Amy stood looking at them. "What's going on here?" Kristy asked. "Nothing just having a nice conversation," Alex answered. "Who's that?" Frank asked. "No one; he was just leaving." Alex let go of Jon's collar. "Wait Jon," Amy said running out to stop him. "Amy you know him?" Alex looked shocked as she ran to him. "Yes and you should too," Amy replied. "Amy no, he doesn't need to know yet." Jon told her.

"Why not?" Jon just shook his head. "What the hell is going on here?" Alex asked getting in between Amy and Jon. "It's not what you think Alex we're just friends," Amy replied. "Really then what is it you're not telling me exactly?" Alex didn't think she was cheating on him but he really needed to know what they weren't telling him. "Um, well, what we're not telling you is that uh," Amy couldn't finish her sentence. "What we're not telling you is that…I'm your father." Jon finished Amy's sentence. Alex looked back at him then fainted.

**2: The truth comes out **

Later that night Alex awoke in his room on his bed. "What happened?" Then the whole conversation came rushing back to him. So he left the room and went out to the lounge where Kristy, Frank, Amy and Jon were but not Dex. "There you are!" Alex yelled walking in.

"Alex calm down we wanted to tell you but we thought this would happen," Amy explained. "Amy were getting married, we don't keep secrets." Alex walked closer to Jon. "Ok Alex I think we should discuss this in an adult manner." Jon said. Alex just hauled off and punched Jon in the nose. Kristy and Frank ran and pulled Alex away from Jon before he started beating him senseless. "Lemme go! I gotta teach that bastard a lesson about leaving his family for 25 years and then just popping back up!" Alex screamed.

"Alex you gotta keep calm dude he is your father after all even if he disappeared for 25 years," Frank said. "Is that supposed to help?" Alex said calming down. "Yes it was." Amy was next to Jon on the ground trying to stop the bleeding. "I know that wasn't the smartest plan I ever had and it ate away at me every day until I met your lovely Amy and she told me you two were getting married so I had to do something." Jon stood up while pinching his nose to stop the bleeding.

"He's telling the truth Alex we met the day we got engaged when I went around showing everybody." She smiled. "Yea I remember that day very well but why wait till just then to come back into my life?" Alex asked Jon.

"Because I knew I couldn't just pop back up outta the blue I needed a reason and then I met Amy and I had a reason."

Alex ran his right hand through his hair and let out a sigh. "Fine I believe you but that doesn't mean I forgive you," Alex replied solemnly. "I'm not asking you to forgive me right now." Jon offered out his hand. Alex shook it but only to be a good guy. "So what did you talking about in the alleyway?" Alex asked. "Right. You all know that there are demons out there but there are other monsters and creatures trying to take over the world and somehow these other creatures have joined forces with the demons. Like the Werewolves that we met in the alleyway." Jon told them.  
"Damn! Werewolves? Are you serious?" Frank asked. "He is completely serious." Alex defended his father. "Yes it's true and the only way that these two would work together was if someone one was behind controlling them," Jon explained. "Ok well I guess we have no other choice but to believe you," Frank said. "But Werewolves aren't like demons there stronger."Kristy added. "This is true so we need special bullets." Jon pulled out his gun then removed one of his bullets. "We need silver bullets and a hell of a lot of them if were gonna stand a chance of taking them out but luckily one shot will kill them. But the bad news they are very fast and deadly so shoot them quick as you see them." All the rest nodded in agreement. Then Dex walked in.

"What's going on? Who's he?" Dex asked. "This is Jon and he's telling us how to beat the Werewolves that are now running around New York," Amy answered Dex. "Where the hell have you been?" Alex asked. "I was out looking for my contact." Dex joked. "I'm fuckin' serious Dex; you can't just wander off at any time man." Alex replied to his cockiness. "I know I'm sorry," Dex replied but Alex could tell behind his voice was another bit of cockiness.

"Now we need to order in the bullets," Jon said trying to get back to the matter at hand. "I know exactly who to call." Alex smiled. So he called up ex-captain Hanson who was now a gun shop owner. "Hey Hanson, do you think you could order us up a couple hundred boxes of silver bullets?" Alex asked. "Silver bullets? What the hell do you need silver bullets for?" Hanson could not think of what they would need silver bullets for. "You're gonna laugh but we're not just dealing with demons this time, we got Werewolves running around." Hanson started laughing not two seconds after Alex finished.

"See I told ya," Alex said. "I'm sorry but that is harder to believe than the whole demon thing. "Yea I know but please do it," Alex pleaded. "Fine it'll only take me a couple minutes." Hanson ordered 400 cases of silver bullets. "So how are things with Amy?" He asked. The doors bell started ringing and a man came walking in. "One second Alex."

"Hello sir how may I help you?" The man looked up at him then changed into a Werewolf and tore Hanson apart and started eating his carcass. "Oh my God…Hanson," Alex watched this over the cam. Alex shut off the cam and ran out into the main hall. "Fuck!" Alex yelled at the top of his lungs. "Alex what's the matter?" Amy asked standing over him.

Alex held his head in his hands trying to get the image outta his mind. "Gimme your gun Jon," Alex commanded. "Why?" He asked. "Just give me the goddamn gun!" Jon took out the gun and gave it to his son. Alex put it the back of his pants and left. "Where are you going?" Dex asked walking into the room. "Hanson's shop, I'll be back soon." Alex got into his car although everyone told him not to go but they all knew he was headstrong.

Alex finally got to Hanson's shop but from what he could tell it was empty. Alex stepped into the shop and stepped on a piece of glass and the Werewolf heard him then threw the counter at Alex. "Holy shit!" Alex rolled outta the way the counter broke the wall of a building across the street. Alex peeked around the corner to see if he could see the Werewolf which he couldn't. Alex held the gun up so he could shoot the thing if he saw it. "Come out where ever you are." Alex again stepped into the store.

The thing lunged at Alex knocking him into the ground and the gun under his car. "You are here to kill me?" The wolf said howling. "Yea you killed a friend of mine, you fuck!" Alex yelled at the creature. "I am…sorry. This isn't how we usually are." He howled. "What? Then who's doing this?" Alex asked the creature. "His name is…" Then the thing went all rabid. He picked up Alex and threw him into the store.

Alex got up quickly. The Werewolf lunged again but Alex ducked and he broke through the back wall. Alex ran out to grab the gun but he couldn't reach it. "Shit this sucks!" By this time the wolf was back. Alex stuck his legs up to keep the wolf from tearing him limb from limb but a car was about to drive by so he had an idea. Alex angled his legs to the left throwing the wolf in front of the car passing by. "Ha take that you stupid animal!" Alex took this opportunity to get his gun. Luckily he got it this time.

"What the fuck was that?" The guy in the car asked. "That was a Werewolf," Alex said checking his gun for bullets. The two looked as the huge wolf came flying towards them. Alex pointed his gun at the wolf and pulled the trigger and it hit. The wolf turned human as he fell to the ground. "That'll teach you to fuck with me!" Alex screamed at the dead body. He put the gun back into his pants.

"Thanks for the help with the wolf." Alex patted him on the shoulder then left.

Alex got back 30 minutes later.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Amy asked. "I'm sorry Amy but he killed Hanson in front of me and since we didn't have enough ammo for all of us to go I thought I would handle it."Alex explained. "You're so lucky you're not dead," Jon said. "Yea here comes the lecture." Alex rolled his eyes. "Alex if you keep this recklessness up you're gonna get us all killed," Kristy replied. "I know I'm sorry but someone had to do something, I wasn't about to let that bastard get away with killing Hanson." Alex said. "You and I gotta talk Jon." Alex grabbed him then pulled him back to his room. "I just wanna know why fake your own death?" Alex asked him. "Because that truly is the only way outta Shadow Dey, so Devon agreed to help with my death," Jon replied.

"Then why exactly did Devon kill himself?" Alex asked but really thought more about it. "Devon killed himself?" Jon looked around just unable to believe that Devon killed himself. "Maybe he was trying to protect my secret because not even Brinkin knew, so it's possible to make sure Brinkin and everyone thought I was dead he killed himself," Jon said thinking out loud. "That is a possibility it did say that in order for your soul to rest that he himself had to die." Alex thought about the letter. The two left only to find the entire group outside the door. "Back to work people!" Alex commanded.

**3: Downtown Rampage**

The next couple days the group relaxed and waited for their cargo. No one talked about Hanson and Alex wondered why. "You know guys this was the last thing Hanson did before he died the least you could do was show some remorse or pain over the loss of our friend," Alex stated. "Alex's right you guys we should, even if I didn't know him we should." Jon said and everyone agreed with him not Alex though so Alex started to get a little pissed. "What the hell are you doing?" Alex asked. "What are you talking about Alex?" Jon answered his question with another question.

"Are you trying to get control of everyone so you can turn on me?" Alex asked. "No of course not son I was just helping," Jon explained. "Well I didn't ask for your fuckin' help." Alex started walking out but Amy stopped him. "Alex are you ok?" She took his hand and held it to comfort him. "No I'm trying to get to know my dad and it seems that people would rather listen to him than me, you know?" Alex complained. "Just think in a month we'll be married and nothing else will matter," Amy replied with a big smile. "You're right it'll all be over we can retire from Shadow Dey and move to like Michigan!" Alex got all excited about being able to leave Shadow Dey.

"Yup in one month we'll be able to leave to lead a more relaxing life." Amy kissed Alex's hand. "You're the greatest woman a guy could ask for, I love you." Alex kissed her. "Ok Jon I'm sorry about that." Alex apologized but didn't really mean it. "Thanks son I appreciate it," Jon smiled but he too was lying. Then the two gave each other feigned smiles.

As the members started to calm down they all gathered to watch the news to see if anything interesting was happening which, unfortunately it was. "Downtown there have been sightings of strange creatures believed to be the demons that nearly destroyed the city six years ago only bigger," The Anchorman said. "Oh shit." Alex held his head down. "All officers have been called to stop this but it really doesn't look like it's doing any good. Shadow Dey if you're watching please help us," The other Anchorman said.

Alex popped his knuckles. "Ok people let's get going, we have a town to save…again." Alex strapped his holster on and fitted his guns with the silver bullets as did everyone else. "So what's your plan Alex?" Dex asked. "Um I don't really have one. My strategy however is to dodge and shoot." Dex looked a little displeased. "Do you think I ever had a plan at first when I got into a fight? Hell no, I didn't," Alex said. "We're just gonna have to trust each other and the cops to win this battle." Dex nodded then went and grabbed his gun.

They got all packed up and got into their helicopters which were given to them by the city.

By the time they got down there the streets were littered with cop bodies. "Oh my God, this is horrible." Kristy said. "That is true Kristy," Frank said and held her close. Frank let out a little laugh. "You pig!" She screamed and hit him. "What I'm trying to be a gentle man," Frank replied. "Sure you are." Kristy looked over the side of the copter again. They landed partially on some police but they couldn't find anywhere else to go.

They couldn't find any of the Werewolves but they did see demons. "What the hell we have to deal with both?" Alex said jumping up and down on the ground. "I told the Werewolves and demons joined forces due to an unknown force," Jon reminded Alex. "Right but damn it why couldn't they wait till me and Amy got married?" Alex asked. "I don't know maybe they don't want you two to get married." Jon said kinda jokingly but Alex looked at him really pissed. "Sorry didn't mean it," Jon apologized and actually meant it.

All of a sudden they heard a giant explosion. They ran to the sound and found a building crumbling. It was the police so they ran up there to talk to them. "What are you guys doing?" Alex asked. "Were trying to kill the demons unlike some people," The leader said in a cocky voice Alex remembered. "Gate is that you?" Gate turned around to face him. "Yes it is Alex very good job identifying me," Gate said and smiled. "Were there people in there?" Alex asked. "I told them to get out but you know people there so fucking stubborn." Alex looked at him in horror. "What the fuck man you're a goddamn police officer. Why would you do something like this?" Alex asked and grabbed him by the collar and pushed him into the rubble.

"I told them to get out but they wouldn't and there were five or six of those things in there I had no other choice." Gate knocked Alex's hand off of him. "You know that prolly didn't kill them," Alex replied. "What do you mean?" Gate asked. "Well those things aren't demons Gate; they're Werewolves." Alex walked back to the group. "Please you have gotta be shitting me?" He and the rest of his stupid group started laughing. "What the fuck's so funny?" Alex asked. "It's the truth," Frank said. "Shut up fuck face." Gate turned around to start packing up. "Fuck face? What kinda stupid insult is that?" Frank asked. "I don't know but Gate's just a little bitch anyway let's leave them to their stupid antics," Alex said.

Gate's group was packing up when outta the rubble popped the Werewolves. "What the fuck?" Gate lifted up his gun. "Open fire!" The firing made Shadow Dey turn around to see what was happening. After a long fire fight they lowered their weapons and the wolves were still there. "Why the fuck won't you die?" Gate yelled. The Werewolves started to charge them tearing them limb from limb wherever you were that night you could hear the bloodcurdling screams.

Gate Ran away but was chased by another wolf; Alex ran up and shot it. It went back to being human, Gate was shocked. "How come you can kill it?" Gate asked him. "Because they're Werewolves God you're so fucking stupid!" Alex yelled and started shooting all the Werewolves, all of which turned back to normal. "Teach me how to kill them," Gate said. A Werewolf jumped outta a nearby building and grabbed Gate then ran off.

"Gate!" Alex yelled and ran after him and the Werewolf and shooting periodically but not too much because Alex was afraid of hitting Gate. The rest of the team were about to run after Alex and Gate but seven more Werewolves popped out so they had to contend with them. Alex turned around to run back to him but Amy signaled him to go on.

The Werewolf with Gate now stood atop a building and started howling. After the howling stopped the wolf tore Gate in two. "Jesus, no!" Alex screamed. The wolf then threw the pieces at Alex. Alex jumped outta the way but still got blood all over himself. Alex unloaded his entire gun on the Werewolf. The wolf fell back away from the street, Alex wall jumped onto the roof to find the Werewolf. "Ya know you and your kind are really starting to piss me off!" Alex screamed.

"It's not our faults it's our master's fault." He howled. "Who's your master?" Alex asked him. "Wouldn't you like to know," The Werewolf cackled. "Ok…fuck you!" Alex pulled out his other gun and shot the wolf. "How that silver taste?" As the wolf whimpered but didn't revert. "The fuck?" Alex looked at him as he held his leg. The wolf stood and pounced on Alex who was still trying to figure out what happened. Alex tried punching the wolf in the chest but his coat was far too strong. "You…motherfucker!" Alex barely got out before almost passing out from the wolf crushing his chest. "Hey shit face!" Jonathan yelled from behind with a sawed off shotgun. "Eat this." He fired the gun knocking the wolf off the building.

Alex took several deep breaths before getting up. "I had that under control," Alex said smugly. Jonathan laughed a little. "You're welcome," He said while picking up Alex's gun. "Thank you for helping though." Alex took the gun and holstered it. The two jumped off the building to join the others.

"Ok I wanna know why he didn't revert when I shot him," Alex demanded. "Well Alex I believe he to be the leader of the Werewolves besides the one controlling them," Jonathan answered. "That would seem to make sense." Alex nodded and looked around. "Where are all the others?" Alex asked. "The other Werewolves ran off when you guys were up there," Frank said. "Hey have you guys seen Dex?" Amy asked when she finished counting to see if everyone was there. "Last time I saw him he was near the end of the block fighting a wolf," Kristy said. "Shit we gotta find him," Amy told them.

"True but two problems: one, how will we find him and two, will he still be alive," One of the recruits replied. "Shit he's right everyone split into groups of five or six and take a different road or alleyway got that?" Alex asked the ones in the back. Everyone nodded and got into their little groups and split up. Alex, Amy, Jon, Frank, Kristy and Peter all head to where the area where the Werewolves retreated. The further down they went they still found nothing and no one. "Dex! Come on out Dex its ok!" Amy and Kristy yelled. "Where could he have gone?" Alex asked Jon. "Uh, I dunno he could be anywhere." Jon looked around.

Half a second later a very large tower entwined in darkness and brutal looking thorns started to break through the concrete in front of the six. They had to run because they didn't want to fall through the cracks until it finally stopped. The sky even though it was dawn it was black and the air seemed thick like tapioca. "What the hell is this?" Kristy asked. "It looks like a rather large castle that came outta the ground," Frank answered. Kristy looked at him pissed then started punching his arm.

"Uh guys the giant window is opening," Peter spoke finally. Peter hadn't spoken the entire time since he joined Shadow Dey. They all looked up and were at a loss of words to who appeared. "My Werewolves and demons come and take these six prisoners!" Dex yelled from the window.

**4: A demon among us **

An uncountable amount of Werewolves and demons appeared surrounding the six friends they all drew their weapons but dropped them knowing they stood no chance. The creatures pushed the six inside of the enormous tower where they were greeted by Dex and two others the group had never seen. "Hello friends how are we this fine dark evening?" Dex said sarcastically. "What the fuck's going on Dex?" Alex asked him.

"I'm exacting my revenge you asshole!" Dex yelled at them but was pointing at Alex. "We didn't do anything to you!" Amy yelled back. "Oh yes you did!" Dex walked towards them. "You killed my brother who was my mentor and my only family so now you shit heads must all pay!" Alex and Amy looked at each other; they had no idea who he was talking about. "Who's your brother?" Jon asked. "Who the fuck are you? Oh yea you're the new guy," Dex asked and answered. "Who is he Dex?" Alex asked as calmly as possible. "My brother was…Devon." Alex and Amy were absolutely shocked. Jon dropped to the floor because he hadn't known about Devon's death and Devon was like a younger brother to him. "I knew I had heard your last name before but I couldn't remember where," Alex said. Amy helped Jon up.

"That's nice you can't remember your supposed friends last name." Dex retorted. "He was my friend and I was so pissed that I couldn't stop him from trying to beat Brinkin!" Alex screamed. "Whatever take them down to the dungeon and do what you guys do best," Dex cackled. "Dex! Dex…you'll regret this, Dex!" Alex yelled at him trying to get away from the two new guys. "Stop struggling or we can kick your ass all the way down to the dungeon," The one with long black hair covering his face said and slugged Alex in the gut really hard.

Alex fell to the ground and tripped the guy then ran towards Dex. Dex stuck out his hand and used some sorta magic knocking him back to the group. Alex groaned while being pulled to his feet. Amy ran up behind him to see if he was alright. "Alex are you alright?" She asked; when he turned around she gave him a big hug. "Yea I'll be fine," He replied. The group was then forced down into the castles dungeon where they were chained up in a circular room. They could each see one another so they wondered what was gonna happen.

Then a very large man carrying a very large whip came into the room. "Hello my pretties," The man said. "My name is Reginald D. Redrum," Reginald told them. "And I will be your torturer today." Alex spit at him hitting his big toe. "Well aren't you a feisty one." Reginald walked over to Alex and hit him in the gut then punched him repeatedly in the face. Alex with his shackles lumped to the right spitting out the blood. "Now who's next?" The others looked at Alex. "Reginald…you fuck I wasn't through," Alex weakly said. Reginald laughed a little and helped Alex up. "I like you kid, too bad I have to fuck you up." Reginald took out some brass knuckles. Reginald hit him once. "Gaah…fuck you!" He was about to do it again when Jon yelled, "Hey come pick on someone your own size!" Alex tried to look up. "No dad!"

Reginald walked over and punched him really hard in the face. Jon got knocked out with just that one hit. "Jon!" They all yelled. Alex held his head down and could feel the rage rising up inside. "Now how about this pretty little number," He walked to Kristy. "No me instead, you mutherfucker!" Frank said. "Alright kid if that's what you want," He walked over to Frank. Kristy and Amy were yelling at Alex trying to get him to look up.

Reginald took outta knife and waved it around his face then cut his face in several different places. "Squeal piggy!"Reginald yelled. "Alex please do something!" Kristy and Amy both yelled. Reginald then lowered the knife and jammed it into his stomach. "Ahh God it hurts so bad!" Frank yelled.

Reginald laughed. When he turned he found Alex was missing. "What the fuck?" Then he turned around again and Alex was standing there. Alex looked up and Reginald saw that his eyes were pure red. "Hello mutherfucker," Alex said and cracked his neck. Reginald tried to punch him but Alex grabbed his hand. Alex wiggled his finger in Reginald's face. Alex then broke his arm. Reginald screamed then stumbled backwards. Reginald tried to run towards the door but Alex was there when he turned to run towards it. "You're a fuckin' demon man!" Alex laughed at him. Alex walked towards him but Reginald tripped and fell on his ass. "I got to tell you something," Alex leaned in forward to whisper something in his ear. "Squeal piggy."

Reginald's eyes opened way past the normal. Alex punched right through is stomach and out his back. Alex tore off Reginald's shirt and tore bits off so he could bandage up Frank. Which was the first thing he did then he freed everyone. "Oh my God Alex what the hell just happened?" Everyone but Jon looked at Alex as if to ask the same exact thing. "I don't know but I think he may have been partially right I think I may possess demonic powers; I never understood what that power was until Reginald said it," Alex explained. Alex looked at his arm which was dripping blood; all the others looked between Alex's arm and Reginald.

The group tried to wake Jon but it took a while to awaken the oldest member. "What happened?" Jon asked. The entire group let out a sigh of relief at the question. Alex kneeled down helping his old man up and giving him a very long deserved hug. "I was so worried Jon, uh, dad." Alex rubbed his blood stained arm on his shirt. "I hate to break up this up but we gotta…leave," Frank's voice was very shallow and he kept taking deep, broken gasps. "Ok how we gonna get outta here?" Alex thought and even checked Reginald for keys but found nothing. "Screw it," Alex said. He stood up and walked to the door and punched it open. "Shit that hurt," Alex groaned pulling his arm back. "Come on let's go!" The group ran out but Kristy helped Frank by being his crutch. "Were gonna have to find the artillery if we stand half a chance of getting out of here," Amy said. Alex agreed and said he'd go on ahead to find it. "Wait Alex, I love you." Amy grabbed his arm as he started to leave and kissed him. After the kiss the two smiled. "I love you too." Alex left after that.

"I hope he hurry's up," Frank said still in a shallow tone. "Why did you take the hit for me?" Kristy asked. "It's simple Kristy…I love you," Frank said looking at her with his now droopy eyes. Kristy grabbed his face and gave him a big kiss nearly knocking him off his feet. "Wow that was amazing," Frank chuckled. "Thank you Frank for everything; just know if we don't make it out I love you too." She then hugged him. Peter was on the verge of tears. "Oh my God you guys, you're gonna make me cry," Peter rubbed his eyes. "We'll make it out alive I promise." Peter hugged all of them including Jon.

"Hey what the fuck is going on here?" One of the Werewolf soldiers said then ran towards them. He was stopped in his tracks by Alex wielding a very large glimmering sword. He sheathed it and ran with a big satchel swung at his side. "Here take your pick," Alex undid it and let them choose their weapons. After all that was done the group headed to the stairs. After getting to the floor above the dungeon they were greeted by a large number of demons and Werewolves. "Alright guys you ready?" Alex asked; they all nodded. Alex smiled and started swinging his blade around cutting a straight path to the doorway while the others contended with the ones on the side. After finishing his path he pulled out his gun which was a sawed-off shotgun and started pumping the creatures full of lead. "This is payback mutherfuckers!" Alex yelled. He jumped into the middle of one of the side groups and started killing all of them, laughing the entire time.

The others looked at their friend and couldn't believe this…he really was part demon. "Jon why is Alex part demon?" Amy asked Jon who was using Amy as a crutch. Jon looked down unable to tell them. "Jon what is it?" Amy asked. "He's this way because…his real mother was a demon," Jon answered the group was completely startled by the answer. "Then who was the woman pretending to be his mother?" Kristy asked because Amy was unable to. "She was my sister; I asked her to look after him because at the time I wasn't able to and I asked her never to tell him of his real mother and father as well as destiny." Jon rubbed his forehead and realized what he had done to his son.

Alex stopped and noticed one was trying to get away. "Where the fuck are you going?" Alex walked over to the Werewolf. "Master…must be protected," The wolf said softly. Alex let out a short, quiet chuckle. "Fuck your master." Alex was about to thrust his blade into the creature when Amy yelled, "You can't kill him he's unarmed on the ground!" Peter took Jon from him so Amy could go over to him. "So he wouldn't show any sympathy for us why should I show him any?" Alex asked almost growling. "Because you're not like them, you're not a complete demon, you can control yourself." Amy walked over and wrapped her arms around him. Alex sighed and held her close dropping his sword. "I'm sorry, you're right," Alex replied. The Werewolf got up quickly and just about to pounce on them, Alex shot him in the face knocking him into the back wall. "But now I can shoot him," He said and smiled at her. She smiled back and the team headed out.

As they went further up they noticed something odd that there weren't any demons or Werewolves. That was until they got to the ground floor there waiting was Dex and the other two lackey's of his. "I may not have introduced them before but this is Keith, demon swordsman extraordinaire, and this Kelly, the demon gunslinger extraordinaire," Dex introduced the two. "Well now that we know each other…you can kill these six!" Dex yelled then pointed his finger at them. Alex blocked Keith and barley dodged Kelly's almost infallible aim. "Run guys!" Alex turned back around to deal with the two. They group ran but were stopped by Dex. "We can settle this without violence Dex," Jon said to him. "No we can't you all must die!" Dex pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Kristy. At that very moment another group of people who were wearing black coats bust down the door. "What the fuck is this?" The leading one kicked the gun outta Dex's hand and started beating on him.

Alex glanced at the group leading Shadow Dey out. He was unable to go after them because he had to deal with Keith and Kelly who weren't giving up any time soon. Alex finally got a little break in between the barrage of attacks from both and got Keith's sword stuck in Kelly's gun causing an explosion blowing the two away. They weren't dead but unconscious so Alex ran after the others. "Hey wait where are you taking them?" Alex caught up with them and the group was being put into a black van; three men restrained Alex from getting to the van. "Get the fuck off me!" Alex yelled and used his demon strength to knock them away. Then another wave came to stop Alex but these guys had stun-guns. They were about to shoot when a demons appeared and killed the guys but didn't attack Alex or the others. "What the hell just happened?" Alex reverted back to human. Then the demons came after them. Alex quickly killed them.

The guys in black coats told him to get into the black van this time. After the leader got back the entire group left. "Who are you guys?"

**5: The Alters **

"We are the unknown and the known, we are the first of the slayers and the last you guys are just a side note on the slaying scale but we are the ultimate…the Alters," The leader said. "Well if you're so goddamn big why haven't we ever heard of you?" Alex asked in a very harsh tone. "Because we remain outta the public eye and battle the demons under the coat of the blackness but with the demons and Werewolves joined we can't take them down by ourselves and the same goes for you," He said. "So you want us to join forces but why now? Why didn't you help us during the Brinkin war?" Alex asked. "That wasn't our battle or the city's but for some reason the city helped you guys, I know we wouldn't have." Alex lost it and lunged at him. The guy was able to get a hold of Alex and keep him at a distance that was when he realized that his eyes were red. "Wait what the fuck are you?" Alex blinked away his red eyes. "What do you care?" Alex asked looking away from him. "Oh fuck me sideways! You're a fuckin' half demon aren't you?" The leader pulled out his gun and aimed at Alex but at the same time so did Alex. "Shoot mutherfucker I dare you!"

Alex had his left arm up to rest the shotgun on while aiming. He lowered the gun and started laughing. "I like you kid, my names Axel Fullerton and you are?" Axel extended his left arm to shake Alex's hand. "I'm Alex and these are my friends Frank, Kristy and Peter and this is my fiancée Amy and my father Jonathan," Alex introduced them all. "Well hello all I had you going with the kinda conceited and arrogant thing right?" Axel laughed. Alex shook Axel's hand. "How did you come up with your name The Alters?" Jon asked. "Because we have the power to alter the fate of the world like you only different," The Driver said. "Oh this is Brock he is my right hand man and driver," Brock waved his hands. "Ok well what do you mean different?" Axel rubbed his hands together. "Well were different in one perspective: who do you think battled the demons before Shadow Dey? That is the only thing we've been battling the demons hundreds of years before you," Axel said.

The others looked at each other. "We had a member who went rouge awhile ago you saw him back there, Keith was our best member but somehow Dex got to him we're still unsure how but we're trying to figure that out." Axel showed them a picture of him and Keith; arms around each other's shoulders and smiling. They couldn't believe that was Keith. "What the fuck is that?" Brock yelled and made a quick hard stop. In front of the first van was Dex in a black cloak and a glowing right hand. Brock shot through the passenger's window but he disappeared when the bullet shot. "What the fuck's going on up there Brock?" Axel asked. "It's Dex he just disappeared though, so we need to get out of here right now." Brock took off really fast. After taking off the heard something hit the top of the van. "What was that?" Amy asked.

Whatever it was was cutting a hole in the roof. Alex pulled out his shotgun and shot at it. But it came back and this time just punched through the roof. "Dexter I'm gonna kill you!" Alex jumped through the roof to attack Dex. He disappeared. Dex appeared over near the second of the 12 vans. Dex took his read claw and drove the claw through the windshield and pulled Ashleigh the driver out of the car and crushed her face then threw her lifeless body on the high way. "What the hell Dex?" Alex yelled from the roof of the first van. Dex took the wheel and slammed the gas ramming the first van with the second van. Alex went flying on to the second vans roof. Dex put a spell on the gas which kept the van going while he went after Alex.

"Well looks like we meet again Alex Brannigan, this will be the last time though," Dex let out a cackling laugh that Alex swore he heard before. Alex drew his blade but it started to transform into the blade he once had. "Traul, how did you get it back?" Dex asked as the blade turned into Traul but it was the complete version so it was Evolution. "Come on Dex, hit me; I dare you!" Alex yelled swinging the blade down but he disappeared at the last second. He reappeared behind Alex knocking him off the van but he had got a hold of the side of the van. "You weren't as easy to kill last time," Dex said and yet again let out that laugh. "What do you mean last-," Alex was about to finish his sentence but figured out what he was talking about. "Brinkin, how did you get out of the Hell Gate?" Dex laughed. "You got that quicker than I thought you would!"

Dex laughed again. Alex pulled himself up. "Ok motherfucker I'm gonna put you back into the Hell Gate!" Dex let out a very long laugh. "Don't make me laugh kid," Dex lunged forward with his claw and swung down; Alex barely blocked it. Stepping backwards Alex regained his footing and thrust his blade towards Dex. The tip of Traul was stopped by Dex's pointer finger of his claw. "How the hell did you do that?" Alex pulled Traul back. "I'm amazing Alex you should that by now!" Dex lunged towards him but disappeared right as he was going to strike Alex. "Where are you? You're a fucking chicken!" Alex yelled but soon found himself surrounded by demons. Alex let his demon side take over and like last time they stopped their attack. "What the fuck did you do?" Alex closed his eyes and smiled. "You know how I did it Brink," Alex said.

Dex's face lacked any color and his jaw almost hit the bottom of his body. "…Harbinger?" Alex now opened his eyes. "You got that quicker than I thought you would." Alex ran forward, blade pointed toward him and Dex disappeared but this time he didn't reappear. "Run like you always do, you chicken!" Alex yelled and let out a big laugh. Alex then returned to normality and took control of that van.

He followed the first van until they came to run down old warehouse. "Wow this is your base of operations?" Alex asked stepping out of the van. "Looks are deceiving my friend," Axel reminded Alex. He then walked up to it and typed in a code and with that the old warehouse gave way for a magnificent looking building. "Oh my God that was awesome!" Peter said to Alex, Amy, Jon, Frank and Kristy. "Welcome to the Alters of New York," Axel said. The group entered followed Axel and Brock up the steep steps.

**6: Truth of truths **

"Damn there are a helluva lotta steps," Frank started complaining. "Don't worry were almost to the top when we get there Brock will take you to infirmary and we can fix you up." Brock nodded his big head. "I'm going with Frank," Kristy firmly stated. "Ok but why?" Axel couldn't help but ask. "Because he risked his life for me; therefore I'm sticking at his side until this is all over." Amy thought about all that's happened since she met Alex and realized that that's what she was gonna do for him. Amy grabbed Alex's hand; Alex looked at her and smiled.

"Ok then this is where we part ways." Brock took Frank and Kristy away from the group. "Dad, aren't you going to go?" Jon shook his head. "I'm sticking with my kid," Jon winked at him. Alex smiled and so did Amy (who was so happy that they were getting along at last). "Now my friends I have to tell you of what is really going on," Axel walked into a large room with a digital globe. "Holy shit, look at that!" Alex said to Jon. "I know it's amazing," He answered. "As you might already know, Alex is a half demon and being one opened up his half demon side for use," Axel said then continued, "And so now some demon occupies it and I have an idea who." Axel went over to a computer and started tying something and up popped an image of a half demon.

"No he can't be his demon side…" Jon said and looked back and forth between Alex and the screen. All of the other three looked at Alex who stepped up closer to the screen. "Oh my God that can't be…" Alex closed his eyes and realized it was true. Up on the screen was a picture of Robert Halgrid aka Harbinger. "That's right guys your fearless leader is Harbinger and Dex's half demon is…Brinkin and he wants revenge but his revenge is to take over the human world and most likely he's being backed by Grith and they-," Alex interrupted, "Who the hell is Grith?" Axel turned to them and they all had the same puzzled look as Alex. "You don't know Grith?" Axel asked they all shook their heads so he pulled out a book and turned to page 3345 (it's a very long book).

"This is him," Axel pointed to a man with barely any hair and a white lab coat with his arm around Brinkin (they knew because of the caption below the picture). "Holy shit this Grith… created Brinkin but how is that possible?" Peter asked. "A negotiator with the right stuff can pull demon parts outta the Hell Gate and piece them together to create a demon of which only he can control but Grith had a problem and that was he was a human so in a crazed frenzy he infused himself with demon parts," Axel explanation continued, "We then forced him into the Hell Gate but that unfortunately wasn't good enough. He returned two years after that with a fiery fury and a vendetta greater than any ever seen," Axel closed the book and returned it to its place on the shelf. "The reason he's coming after you is because Harbinger was the only person to stand up to Grith, Brinkin and Linkin but being the strongest half demon couldn't help stop them-," Brock, Frank and Kristy came into the room to join the conversation- "From nearly destroying the world, thus the creation of the Alters and Shadow Dey," Axel finished taking a drink of water.

"Uh, could you repeat the conversation?" Frank asked and Axel nearly choked on his water and threw a nasty look at Frank. Everyone else started laughing. "You'll just have to read the book," Axel replied. "Come on I'll tell it to ya," Alex said leading Frank out of the room.

"We have to talk about Alex guys because he's way too strong to be a half demon," Axel said folding his arms behind his back. The others looked at Jon who was looking down. Axel cleared his throat and looked sternly at Jon. "Come on Jon we need to know," Axel spoke softly but demanded. "Ok Alex's demon power is so great that he could destroy the planet if he wanted," Jon spoke even softer then Axel.

"Shit that's not good," Brock spoke up. "No it isn't if Harbinger were to overpower Alex in his mind we'd all be doomed there'd be absolutely no hope for mankind if that were to happen," Jon said. "But isn't Harbinger a good demon?" Kristy asked because that's what she had been told. "Yea but he's a demon none the less," Axel replied in monotone.

"I know Alex is strong enough to hold his own in his mind!" Amy yelled. The others were taken aback they didn't expect that and neither did Alex who heard and came running in. "What happened?" He obviously didn't hear what she said but heard her yell. "Nothing Alex just some disagreement on something," Brock said.

"What was it?" Alex wanted to know.

"Uh, well it's about you and your inner demon, Harbinger," Axel said with a nervous tone. He was afraid they would awaken his inner powers since Alex hadn't fully awakened it so if they did that they all could die. "Well what about it?" Alex wasn't catching on. "Jon had said that you have the power to either save or destroy the world," Amy said this time.

Alex looked at Jon with a puzzled look and then said, "How can that be, Harbinger is a good demon. Isn't he?" He asked the same question as Kristy and she kinda laughed but stifled it when they all looked at her. "Well yes but he's still a demon and they all have their dark side." Jon got up and walked over to his son to try and offer reassurance. "What the hell am I fighting for then if I'm capable of total destruction?" Alex asked and stormed off.

"Alex, honey wait!" Amy started to run after him. "No Amy we gotta let him be alone now." Jon held her back

Alex went out on the balcony and considered throwing himself off it. "I can't believe this after all of this…just the thought that I could be the one to destroy it all…" Then he went back to thinking of throwing himself off. "I'm not gonna leave Amy all by herself in this by killing myself…shit this sucks," Alex remarked to himself. Alex's rage then started to intensify and the balcony started to shake. Alex grabbed a hold of his head to try and stop the rage. "God help me!"Alex screamed at the top of his lungs

The entire group ran out to see what was going on; Axel and Brock held everyone else back as Alex changed. Suddenly Alex stopped screaming and turned towards them.

"What happened?" Alex spoke but he had a very gravelly voice. "Alex are you ok?" Alex clutched his head again.

"God, No!" Alex lowered his hands and for the minute seemed like he was back to normal but he was far from it. "Alex come here," Amy said wrapping her arms around him. "Why is this happening to me?" Alex spoke finally. Jon stepped forward to speak to his son. "It's my fault Alex, you're real mother was a half demon," Jon revealed to Alex. "What? You lied to me about my mother too!" Alex exploded (not literally but his anger blew up) and finally his powers had been awakened.

His hands then started glow with raw energy. "Everybody get back!" Axel yelled and pushed them back into the building. Alex stuck his arms out to the side and released the energy in a blast but the energy hadn't built up enough so they didn't go far before blowing up.

That then blew up the sides of the balcony thus making the balcony start slipping backwards. "Shit…what am I gonna do?" Alex realized he had no choice; he had to fall with it. He knew what would happen if he jumped back up there he would be attacked by the Alters. "Goodbye Amy!" He yelled and jumped off the slipping balcony and into the water below.

"Alex no, don't!" Amy ran to the edge of the balcony and saw Alex as he hit the water followed by the balcony. "Goddamn it Axel, look what you did you didn't have to tell him what I was screaming about!" Amy pushed him out of the way. "I wanted to see if we could make those powers awaken; besides its Jon's fault what he said was what pushed him to increase his rage!" All of them went back inside. Amy grabbed her jacket and started to leave. "Where are you going?" Axel walked in front of her. "To go find him…now get out of my way," Amy replied in a dark voice.

"Are you out of your mind?" Axel said.

"No are you?"

"I'm not the one going out where the demons and Werewolves are running rampant!" Axel yelled.


End file.
